Apprends moi à sourire
by Warushinda
Summary: Ruki rejoint un nouveau lycée en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, c'est à se demander si il n'a pas plutôt attéri dans un asil...advienne que pourra!
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur: Warui

Titre: Apprend moi à sourir

Genre: euh ben romance, drame, lycée, conneries...XD

Personnages: tout plein!

Pairing: héhéhéhéhé...non plus serieusement ya des fois j'ai l'impression de toujours faires les mêmes couples mais là je vais essayer de changer...un peu XD

Disclaimer: je le met une fois pour toutes car c'est soulant de le repeter! rien a moi!

Note: ce premier chapitre ne se déroule pas du tout comme j'avais prevu, des personnages ont fait leur apparition alors que je comptais même pas les faire apparaître, ça commence bien! XD

Note 2: un grand merci à nabot pour sa correction! X3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruki, un jeune lycéen de seize ans devait changer de lycée en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il allait entrer dans ce nouveau lycée très réputé, d'aprés les rumeurs le proviseur mettait un point d'honneur sur la reussite de son lycée. Fréquenter ce lycée était une bonne chose surtout aux yeux des mauvaises commères...oui il devait changer de lycée car son ancien manquait de prestige. Mais aux yeux de Ruki le prestige d'une quelconque école etait quelque chose de très futile...d'ailleurs pour lui la vie entière parraissait futile. Alors qu'il était plongé dans l'une de ses grandes réflexions intérieures sur l'importance de la vie, la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait s'arrêta devant un grand portail noir digne de Versailles où derrière ce dressait un bâtiment assez conséquent, le lycée Corona. Ruki regardait le bâtiment d'un air absent quand une voix derrière lui le ramena à la réalité:

-Bien tu peux descendre Ruki, maintenant que tu as vu le chemin qui mène au lycée tu rentreras à pieds, et tâche de ne pas me foutre la honte, interdiction de parler de toi je ne veux pas que tu me causes des ennuis!

-Je sais, repondit Ruki qui peinait à ne pas laisser transparaître le degoût qu'il ressentait. Merci de m'avoir accompagné Tsukasa.

-C'est père! Je t'interdis de me manquer de respect! Tu n'as pas interêt à faire ce genre de choses devant mes amis Ruki. Lança-t-il d'un ton froid qui glaça le sang du petit blond.

Ruki descendit de la voiture, jeta son sac sur son dos et entendis la voiture de son père démarer à vive allure mais il ne se retourna pas. Dès que le bruit du moteur fut assez éloigné pour que ne l'on ne puisse plus l'entendre, Ruki se décida à entrer dans la cour du lycée qui se trouvait en face de ce dernier. Beaucoup d'élèves marchaient, couraient, discutaient, riaient autour de Ruki mais lui semblait plongé dans ses plus profonde pensées.

Soudain une fille le bouscula alors qu'elle semblait se précipiter vers l'entrée du bâtiment, elle tomba à terre et Ruki sut reprendre son équilibre de justesse avant de subir le même sort qu'elle, il dévisagea la fille d'un incréduble quand celle-ci prit la parole:

« Excusez-moi! J'avais rendez-vous urgent et je n'ai pas fait attention! Gomenneee! »

Ruki resta un moment sans bouger bouche à peine ouverte qui lui donnait un air des plus stupides, cette fille n'avait rien de la voix d'une fille...

-Hé mais je t'ai jamais vu toi! Salut moi c'est Bou étudiant en 1ère B n.n

Ce fameux Bou se releva alors et dépoussiéra son uniformme d'étudiante, en effet Ruki compris (avec beaucoup de mal) que Bou était un garçon avec des couettes blondes portant l'uniforme des filles du lycées.

-Ben alors tu me dis pas ton nom :3

-Ah..euh..Ruki desu..;

-Bienvenue Ruki! Bon excuse mais je dois absolument y aller sinon je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure! chuu!!

-...

Ruki regarda partir Bou, il eut une pensé qui l'amusait au plus haut point (si Tsukasa savait ça, il ne s'en remettrait jamais, il me fera sans doute changer de lycée...). Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensé inutile et partit en quête de la vie scolaire afin de connaître sa future classe.

**oo0O0oo**

Aprés un petit moment de recherche il y arriva enfin, une surveillante se tenait avachie derrière un bureau, lisant un stupide magazine people, Ruki regarda le magazine en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si passionnant à savoir que Monica avait montré ses seins sur une plage de Saint-tropez. Le blond se râcla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, la surveillante daigna sortir de sa passionnante lecture pour accorder un regard au jeune lycéen qui lui faisait face, mâchant vulgairement son chewing-um, elle lui lança d'un ton désagréable:

« Ouais c'est pour quoi?

-etooo...je suis nouveau, je viens chercher mon emploi du temps et ma classe.

-Ah..., elle se leva et fouilla dans une masse de papiers prés d'elle sans grand ménagement quand un homme sorti d'une salle se trouvant au fond de la vie scolaire, il referma la porte derrière ce qui semblait être son bureau et s'avança prés de Ruki qui l'observait, cet homme avait des cheveux couleur argent presque blancs, il portait une chemise bleu à motif floral noir et un pantalon assez moulant noir:

-Bonjour, ah! Tu dois être le nouveau, je ne reconnais pas ton visage, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Euh.. oui je me nomme Ruki...

-Ruki Matsumoto! Oui j'ai reçu ton dossier, moi c'est Juka, je suis le proviseur adjoint, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de toi.

Ruki acquiesça timidement et Juka alla ouvrir un tiroir et y prit un dossier, il se tourna alors vers la surveillante:

« Emiko les dossiers des nouveaux élèves c'est toujours dans ce tiroir et non dans les lettres d'absentéisme où vous semblez chercher avec énergie. »

Juka sortit de la pièce avec le dossier de Ruki à la main et fit mine à celui-ci de le suivre. Le blond le rejoignit alors sous le regard méprisant de la surveillante qui etouffa un juron qui se laissa ensuite retomber sur sa chaise afin de reprendre sa captivante lecture.

**oo00O00oo**

Ruki et Juka traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, atteignirent le premier puis le deuxième étage. Pendant tout le trajet Juka lui expliqua le fonctionnement du lycée et les diverses règles à respercter, il lui decrivit l'emplacement des endroits importants comme la cafétéria, le bureau du proviseur ect..

« normalement le toît est interdit, mais un groupe de jeunes s'y installe souvent quand il s'agit de pose dejeuner ou de séchage de cours ahahah mais ne t'inquiète pas je les connais bien et ce sont de gentils gars...un peu bizarres je l'avoue mais bon en même temps quand on a vu le proviseur on a tout vu... »

Ruki n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait, cela l'amusait même car les rumeurs comme quoi cette école était connu pour être stricte, où le respect reignait s'averraient de plus en plus fausses à commencer pas ce Juka. Le plus vieux reprit:

-ne t'inquiète pas pour la surveillante, c'est une remplaçante de dernière minute, le vrai surveillant a eu quelques problèmes, va falloir la supporter pendant un bon mois désolé.

Juka éclata alors de rire et Ruki semblait un peu destabilisé par ce comportement des plus étranges, Juka ressemblait plus à un élève qu'un proviseur adjoint...

L'aîné s'arrêta devant une salle et Ruki l'imita, sur la porte était inscrit « 1ère B » (...très marrant) pensa Ruki de façon ironique, Juka se tourna alors vers lui pour lui tendre plusieurs papiers:

-voilà ton emploi du temps, la liste des affaires à acheter a été directement envoyée à ton père, à la fin de la journée viens me voir à la vie scolaire, je te passerai les livres dont tu as besoin pour les différents cours, à rendre à la fin de l'année bien sûr. Bien le cours n'as pas encore commencé il n'est que...(Juka regarda sa montre) 7h43, ça va sonner dans deux minutes mais Gackt...enfin le professeur Camui doit déjà être là, il assurera les cours littéraires.

Le blond acquiesça sans grande conviction avec un regard vide qui lui était propre. Juka frappa à la porte et ouvrit quand une voix leur intimère d'entrer. Juka entra le premier suivi de près par Ruki, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau qui leur faisait face, assis à celui-ci se tenait un homme au cheveux châtains, il portait une chemise marron en soie et un pantalon moulant blanc (ils ont tous la même degaine dans ce bahut ou quoi?) pensa Ruki. Le professeur était alors concentré sur ses copies, lorsqu'il sentit la présence de deux personne devant son bureau, il relava la tête et un sourire amical s'afficha sur son visage.

-Juka, comment vas-tu?

-bien bien Gackt, je t'amène le nouvel élève.

-ah bonjour, je suis Gackt Camui professeur de langues et littérature ainsi que professeur principal de la 1èreB. Bienvenue au lycée Corona.

-...oui.. euh...merci

-bon moi j'ai encore un tas de boulot, lui en proviseur ça le reussit pas, il me refout toute la paperasse le lâche!

-je compatis je compatis...Ruki Matsumoto n'est-ce pas? tu peux prendre la place qui se trouve au premier rang à côté de la fenêtre, elle est libre.

Ruki acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla s'affaler sur son nouveau bureau et regarda d'un air absent son emplois du temps, sous le regard amusé de Gackt.

-bon je vois que tout le monde tient à moi ici et ça me rechauffe le coeur vraiment, bien je retourne à mon bureau qui me sert d'enfer me torturer à coups de papier administratifs aussi inutiles que du sucres dans de la purée!

Juka sortit alors sous le regard exaspéré du châtin et celui étonné de Ruki qui n'avait encore jamais entendu ce genre de comparaison, decidément Juka ressemblait à un vrai gamin.

Gackt reprit alors son activité et Ruki regarda d'un air las par la fenêtre. Les yeux de Ruki se posèrent alors sur un lycéen qui riaient aux eclats avec d'autres camarades, il rentra alors en courant dans le lycée et disparut du champ de vision du blond. Ce dernier se sentit rougir et se donna la plus grande claque mentale du siècle pour avoir réagi ainsi, mais le sourire de cette personne avait été d'une innocence et sincérité...chose que Ruki n'avait jamais vu. Durant toute sa vie, du moins aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait été entouré que de sourires hypocrites, d'ailleurs il s'empêchait souvent de sourir de peur qu'il soit hypocrite et de ressembler ainsi à ces personnes qu'il haïssait tant.

La sonnerie retentit, ce qui fit sursauter Ruki, quand à Gackt lui, était resté aussi concentré dans ses copies comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, la sonnerie était d'ailleur étrange, Ruki reconnut le son de l'orgue...bizarre comme sonneries.

Des élèves entrèrent alors dans la salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur Ruki qui semblait fixer un point imaginaire en face de lui, il ne se preocuppait pas des gloussements et chuchotements qu'il provoquait autant chez les filles que chez les garçons.

-Ruki!!!!

Tout le monde sursauta se retourna vers la personne qui avait crié ce nom qui n'etait autre que Bou, Ruki le regarda sans expression et quand celui-ci s'approcha de lui, il lui fit:

-c'est cool qu'on soit dans la même classe!

-hummm...

Un petit lycéen brun avança dans la même direction que Bou avait prise, au moment où il passa devant le bureau de Gackt, le lycéen lança d'un voix très suave et provocatrice:

-bonjour professeur Camui.

-bonjour Hyde, repondit le châtain sans lever les yeux de ses copies.

Le fameux Hyde sourit et se dirigea vers nos deux blondinets:

-hey Bou tu connais le nouveau? Lança Hyde avec une voix plus normal.

-je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et on a fait connaissance! N'est-ce pas Ruki!? XD

Ruki acquiesça brièvement et reportat son attention à la fenêtre.

-Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas trés bavard ce Ruki, mais c'est pas grave j'ai les moyens de le faire parler...

Le petit brun avait parlé sur un ton assez sadique qui eut pour conséquence de porter le regard surpris de Ruki sur lui, le blond put identifier Hyde, il était visiblement un tout petit plus petit que lui (ce qui était rare même s'il ne s'agisssait que de 2 ou 3 cm!) avait la veste de son uniforme ouverte à moitié qui laissait entrevoir un debardeur noir où un ange blanc semblait y être imprimé, Hyde sourit alors:

-eh bien voilà tu m'as enfin remarqué, moi c'est Hyde! Heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Une fois encore les dernières paroles avaient été énnoncées de manières peu innocente, il tendit la main et Ruki la regarda un moment avant de la saisir afin de le saluer, Hyde tira d'un coup ce qui obligea Ruki à se lever à moitié et à se retrouvé pencher au dessus de son bureau le visage à côté de celui de Hyde, ce dernier glissa à l'oreille du nouveau:

-j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse ami-ami t'as l'air sympa mais avant je dois mettre les choses au clair, ne touche pas à Gackt il m'appartient.

Ruki, bien qu'il fut un peu surpris resta impassible:

-je ne m'intéresse à personne et je n'en eprouve pas l'envie.

Hyde sourit et le relâcha, Ruki se rassit correctement et regarda Hyde qui le gratifiait d'un sourire:

-bien! Dans ce cas c'est parfait on deviendra vite amis!

Des pas de course se firent entendre et un élève aussi petit qu'Hyde, les cheveux châtains un peu decoiffés , la veste entièrement ouverte qui laissait voir son torse imberbe, en effet il ne portait rien en dessous du haut de son uniforme, d'un coup l'orgue ou plutôt la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, Gackt se leva enfin:

-Yomi tu es pile à l'heure pour une fois, bravo, bon maintenant rejoignez tous vos places le cours commence.

Hyde et Yomi se sourirent et s'adressèrent un clin d'oeil avant de reprendre leurs places qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, quand à Bou il prit la place qui se trouvait derrière Ruki et commença à sortir ses affaires en chantonnant. Ruki soupira en pensant qu'on avait dû confondre ce lycée avec l'asile du coin...remarque dans ce cas il y aurait sa place pensa-t-il en sortant à son tour ses affaire.

note: fini! mwahahahaha...ok ya pas de quoi être fière, alors vous en pensez quoi? non je parle pas des fautes d'orthographe! serieusement vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être le proviseur? enfin j'ai bientôt terminé le chapitre 2, Ruki va-t-il survivre...mystère et jus de carottes (j'ai horreure de ça dire qu'on ma forcé a en boire çç)


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur: Warui

Titre: Apprend moi à sourir

Genre: euh ben romance, drame, lycée, conneries...XD

Personnages: tout plein!

Pairing: lalalala...

Note: rien à dire (comment ça ouf?!)

Gackt présenta briévement Ruki à la classe car celle-ci avait déjà était mise au courant de son arrivé, le blond passa ses deux premières heures de littérature à regarder le ciel en prenant juste la peine de noter ce que le professeur Camui écrivait au tableau, Gackt ne tint pas compte de son manque d'attention, il comprenait qu'arriver comme ça en plein milieu de l'année était perturbant. Mais Ruki ne se souciait guère de ce genre de choses, il était dans ses pensées comme toujours et cela lui convenait parfaitement, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait.

La sonnerie retentit alors qu'elle annonçait 10 heures, les 1ère B allaient changer de professeur pour avoir ou subir deux heures d'histoire, les élèves disposaient alors de 10 minutes de pause, le temps que les profs rejoignent leurs salles, ce qui permettait aux élèves de souffler un peu.

Hyde et Yomi se rejoignirent (bien que leurs place soit côte à côte --) et prirent la direction d'un Ruki toujours concentré à admirer cette passionnante fenêtre qui lui tenait compagnie.

Hyde: « alors quelle étais la victime ce matin?

-Takada, de la 2ème C.

-Oh! Elle est jolie elle bravo mon pote Xd

-mouais mais je crois que la prochaine fois je me repencherais vers la gente masculine...

-c'est vrai que ça fait cinq fille d'affiler, un exploit XD

-mouais et toi t'es pas en manque? Tu l'as toujours pas eu à ce que je vois.

-patience, plus d'attente il fait subir meilleur est le delice qu'il procure...

-d'où tu me sors ça toi XD

Un sourir malsain se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hyde, ils se placèrent alors devant Ruki qui dedaignat leur adresser un regard laissant tomber la pauvre fenêtre qui se sentit abandonnée, Hyde commença alors les présentation:

-Hey Ruki, voici Yomi.

-saluté! Alors c'est toi le petit nouveau dont les professeurs parlaient sans cesse la semaine dernière, t'est plutôt pas mal, remarque quand on à un père top modèle.

Un souire malicieux s'installa alors sur le visage du petit châtain, Ruki lui était "choqué" que cet inconnu sache le métier de son père. Bou fit alors son apparition derrière Yomi:

-Roooh! Comment tu sais ça toi? Top model?! t'en as de la chance Ruki!!

-rien n'échappe a mes oreilles ni mes yeux! Repondit fièrement Yomi, je connais les meilleurs endroit pour épier!

-tu te fais jamais prendre?

-Yomi est un pro de la filature et il peut se cacher n'importe où, c'est mon informateur personnel, d'ailleurs tu ferais succés en détective quoique en acteur porno aussi, conclut Hyde.

-ça j'te le fais pas dire, repondit Yomi qui semblait prendre ça comme un compliment, je sais tout ce qui se trame dans le lycée!

-moi aussi! moi aussi je veux être au courant de tout! Cria couettes blondes.

-c'est payant.

-méchant!

Bou se mit à faire la bouille du boudeur, Hyde et Yomi explosèrent de rire puis Yomi carressa les cheveux de Bou maternellement:

-t'inquiete petit Bou, si t'as pas d'argent tu peux toujours payer en nature XD! Aprés tout c'est ce que fait Hyde...itai!!! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé!

-ça t'apprendra à dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, bah Ruki fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit hein?

Ruki était deconcerté, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait une scène pareil, il était partagé entre l'envie de leur conseiller un psy et l'envie de rire...malheureusement il n'avait pas la capacité pour ça.

Un professeur fit alors son entrée dans la classe, elle était habillé d'une robe qui devait datée des siècles de Louis XIV, avait des cheveux blond bouclées, elle prit place sur le bureau resevé aux professeurs et demanda à la classe de reprendre leurs places, Hyde et et Yomi repartirent à leurs places étouffés de rire devant la tête qu'avait tiré Ruki en entendant le professeur parler, cela avait été le même choc que Bou, ce dernier qui avait repris sa place se pencha vers Ruki et lui murmura:

-c'est Hizaki, notre prof d'histoire! Il est vraiment gentil.

-tu m'expliques pourquoi il porte une robe de princesse?

-ben il dit que se mettre dans la peau des personnages et de l'époque qu'on étudie facilite l'assimilation, la clé de la réussite selon lui.

-Je vois...(chuis dans un asile plus de doutes possible...)

Contrairement à ce que pensait Ruki, ces deux heures de cours passèrent très vite car Hizaki savait comment captiver ses élèves, Ruki s'etait même surpris à écouter attentivement le cours pendant plus d'un quart d'heures ce qui se revelait être un exceptionnel chez lui.

Pendant ce cours, Hyde et Yomi se faisaient passer une feuille, c'était leur fameux « papier-de-dialogue-pendant-les-cours-ultra-rebel »:

Bon alors yoyo ça vient?

Tu paies combien?

Putain yo! C'est urgent là! Alors?!

... :p

Merdeuuuuuh!!

d'abord ça s'écris merde et pas merdeuuuuuh

ok ok boude pas Hydounet XD n'empêche t'écrit ton silence du jamais vu XD

aboule les news patate en plus tes smiley tu les dessines trop mal!

Hey!

Sa va je plaise! T'as un corp de rêve ;)

tu reconnais la verité c'est bien, bon il é toujours celib, et il a refuser les avances de mégère-sama

tant mieux, si jamais j'apprend qu'elle l'as sali...

je la plein plaint

tu m'aidera à cacher le corp?

Complice a vie mon pote ;)

ouais! Bon le petit Ruki t'en pence quoi?

Petit? Il nous depasse j'te signale ç.ç

ouais bon --, moi je crois qu'il croit qu'il a quelque pb qui lui oblige à rester coincé, tu trouve pas qu'il lui ressemble?

Ouais sont tout les deux petit et blon

mais pas de ça baka!

Sa va sa va c bon je sais, il est plutôt rêveurs...j'me le fait avant la la fin de l'année Xd

...t'oserais pas

qui tente rien n'as rien, puis tu connais mon objectif XD

j'hallucine non mais..ah! Putain reste 5 minutes de cours on arrête là

pour ça suffit juste que tu me fasse plus passer la feuille baka --

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se levèrent, Yomi, Hyde et Bou harcelèrent Ruki pour qu'il vienne avec eux manger sur le toît, Ruki finit par céder. Bou lui tapa la parlotte tout le long, Hyde le coupa alors qu'il lui racontait combien d'obstacles il devait franchir pour arriver à faire ses couettes le matin...

-eh Ruki, on va te présenter à tous les potes, tu verras sont sympas...pas net mais sympas.

-pas..net? S'étonna le blond

-ouais en gros y'en a un où les neurones sont en grève permanente, un grincheux qui reste dans son coin, l'arbitre ou le papa, la bombe du lycée que je rêve de me taper, le comique grand ami du sans neurone, un pervers..itai!!

-Yomi c'est toi le pervers pourquoi tu te cites, puis c'est quoi tes descriptions à deux balles là?

-mes sources baka :p

Ils atteignirent alors le toît et Ruki se remit a penser à ce que lui avait dit Juka à leur sujet, il finit pas se demander alors ce qu'il foutait là...

**oo00O00oo**

Juka sortit du bureau du proviseur en soupirant, il rejoignit la cafétéria, prit son plateau et alla rejoindre la table que Gackt et Hizaki occupaient, ils semblaient absorbés dans une discussion portant a coup sûr sur les plus grandes revolutions du monde ou tout simplement sur la série du samedi soir qu'il suivaient avec ferveur. Ils s'arretèrent de parler lorsque Juka prit place.

-Juka tu n'etais pas allé chercher le directeur pour qu'il mange avec nous aujourd'hui? Demanda le professeur d'histoire

-Ouais

-...

-je vais peut-être paraître idiot (ce qui arrive souvent) mais il est où? Demanda Gackt

-Ben pas ici, repondit le proviseur adjoint et avala alors une énorme part de purée

-Oui ça on l'a remarqué --'', mais tu peux pas être plus explicite.

Juka soupira, but un peu d'eau (oui Juka aime faire durer le suspence), puis se tourna vers Gackt:

« notre cher roi se trouve trop bouffi du visage et à donc décidé de faire la grève du midi afin de retrouver une apparence parfaite.

-...

-...

Gackt se leva d'un bond et faillit renverser son verre de vin sur la robe d'Hizaki qui frôla la crise cardiaque, non mais vous savez combien coûte le pressing pour ce genre de vêtements?!

Aprés être resté une minute debout sans bouger, Gackt se rassit et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Juka le regarda un peu surpris et lui demanda pourquoi il s'etait rassit alors que d'habitude le châtain aurait fillé à la vitesse grand G (oui Gackt a sa propre marque de vitesse balèze non?) dans le bureau de cet abruti, lui remettre les idées en place.

« j'ai la flemme, j'ai faim, le bureau est trop loin et j'ai des cours important toute l'aprés-midi, j'irai le voir à la fin de la journée, dit le châtain en sirotant tranquillement son unique et precieux seul verre de vin de la journée.

-Mon dieu Gackt, ce que tu peux être cruel, répondit le blond.

-oh Gackt le jour où j'ai un problème c'est toi que je viendrai direct voir, tu es tellement rassurant, ajoutat Juka avant d'éclater de rire et d'avaler le reste de son repas.

**oo00O00oo**

Pendant ce temps, nos quatre lycéens atteignirent le toît afin de pouvoir manger aux grands airs et présenter Ruki au reste de la bande (bien que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire). Hyde ouvrit la porte, sur le toît étaient assis au milieu près du grillage trois lycéens qui riaient, un quatrième était un peu à l'ecart assis contre le grillage et semblait griffonner quelque chose sur un bou de papier.

Un lycéen blond méché noir où la moitié etait coiffé en crête, ce leva, il portait un bandeau sur le nez, une longue chemise blanche qui était ressortie de son pantalon avec une cravates taguée de chiffres, sa veste d'uniforme était accroché à sa taille, Ruki le reconnut immédiatement, c'était le lycéen qu'il avait vu avec ce sourire radieux qui l'avait marqué. Ce lycéen agita son bras comme si les nouveaux arrivants étaient à des centaines de mètres alors que seulement dix les séparaient...

« Yomi, Hyde, Bou! On vous attendait pour manger, vous allez bien? Oh mais qui est-ce derrière vous? j'l'ai jamais vu lui!

-ça va Reita, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu remonte à hier, à te voir on dirait que ça fait dix ans! Lança Yomi

-calme toi yoyo, intervint Hyde, Reita j'te présente Ruki, il est nouveau et est tombé dans notre classe.

-le pauvre...

-oh ta gueule Maya, on t'a rien demandé, cria le petit châtain.

-ah parce qu'il me faut la permission du lilliput pour parler? C'est nouveau ça j'étais pas au courant, t'étais au courant Reirei?

-pas aux dernières nouvelles --

Ruki regarda la scène sans broncher (à croire qu'il fait que ça, observer), il identifia par la même occasion ce Maya, il avait des cheveux blond en pétard qui retombaient sur sa casquette/visière qui était ornée de pin's, en dessous de sa veste d'uniforme ouverte, il portait un pull rayé noir et blanc avec une capuche portant des oreilles de chats, sa vestes était ornée d'inombrable pin's, chaînes et autres goodies inidentifiables.

Soudain le troisième lycéen se leva ce qui put permettre à Ruki de l'identifier lui aussi en détails (autant savoir à qui on a à faire hein?), sa veste était fermée à moitiée et une chemise noir ressortait, ce qui contrastait avec la couleur mauve de ses cheveux, ce qui était assez inhabituel même chez les excentriques dont Ruki et visiblement tous ses nouveaux camarades faisaient partis.

La tête rose prit alors la parole:

-Bon ça suffit, Reita rassieds-toi, Maya ne chauffe pas Yomi par pitié et vous quatre venez assoir pour que l'on puisse enfin commencer à manger. Ruki c'est bien ça? Bienvenue, ne t'inquiète pas ils ne sont pas méchants, en tout cas pas en ma présence.

Bizarrement Ruki se sentit un peu plus à l'aise, tout le mondes obeit, en effet ce lycéen inspirait le respect mais aussi la securité et la sympathie. Ce lycéen invita Ruki à prendre place à côté de lui:

« Moi c'est Kaoru, comme tu as pu l'entendre lui c'est Maya.

-Salut! Repondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

-et lui Reita

-enchanté Ruki, repondit le blond avec un enorme sourire en faisant des signes de la main en guise de salut

Ruki répondit d'un hochement de la tête, il était à nouveau troublé pas ce gars au nez bandé. Bou prit enfin la parole.

« Ruki n'est pas un bavard mais il est super gentil!

-comment tu peux le savoir, demanda Yomi, on vient à peine de le rencontrer.

-intuition feminine, repondit Bou avec un clin d'oeil »

Reita sortit alors son portable et commença à composer un numéro, Maya lui demanda ce qu'il était en tain de faire:

« j'appelle l'asile, ils ont peut-être une place de libre...itaiii!!

-arrête tes conneries Rei, c'était même pas drôle, dit Kaoru

-comment ça pas drôle? Et puis c'était pas une raison pour me frapper, bon oublions ça, comme le disait mimi, nous devons découvrir la vrai personnalité de Ruki

-m'appelle pas comme ça! Et puis d'abord c'est même pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai juste dit qu'on ne le connaisssait pas encore pour le juger, aprés tout c'est peut être un pervers...Yomi eut un sourire complice avec Hyde qui en rajouta:

-oui peut être qu'il projète de tous nous coincer quelque part et de nous prendre comme de frèles victimes.

-oh non mon Dieu Kao j'ai peur protège moi! Cria Reita en s'aggripant au bras de Kao qui eut un mal fou à se defaire de ce boulet.

-vous êtes méchants! Il vient à peine d'arriver et vous le faites passer pour un monstre!

-Bou à raison, repliqua Kao en rajustant sa veste deformée sous le poid de Reita, d'ailleurs s'il y a un pervers ici, c'est bien toi Yomi, Ruki exprime toi, n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu penses surout si c'est pour dire que ce sont des imbeciles personne ne pourra te donner tort!

-euh.. je..

-Roooh mais t'as une super voix!

-Reita laisse le parler!

-Ben je, repris Ruki, je ne suis pas un pervers si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

-bah t'inquiète on plaisantait, puis si t'aimes les filles je te présenterai les plus jolies, repondit le châtain

-je ne suis pas de ce bord là non plus desolé

-...

-ben t'es quoi alors, demanda Maya, si t'es ni hommo, ni hétéro, Bi?

-ce serait contradictoire quand même, rajouta Hyde

-peut être zoophile?

-p'tain mais ta gueule Reita!

-en fait je ne suis rien, je ne m'intéresse à personnes ni à un genre en particulier.

Tous restèrent silencieux et regardaient Ruki avec stupéfaction:

-ben ça alors...,commença Yomi (oui c'est dur de croire ce genre de chose chez lui)

-t'est bien le seul lycéen où le sexe et l'amour ne son pas vitaux! XD

-t'est spécial mais ça me plaît

-ouais moi aussi, j'aurais pas peur de me deshabiller devant toi XD

Tous se mirent à rire (même si y avait pas de quoi) et commencèrent enfin à manger, le dejeûner fut animé pas les blagues de Reita, les remarques explicites de Hyde, les dernières news palpitantes de Yomi, les eclats de rire de Bou, les vannes de Maya, Ruki parlait avec Kaoru de tout et de rien, le blond en apprit plus sur la bande, il arrivait à tenir la conversation ce qui interieurement l'impressonna beaucoup même si le trois quarts du temps c'etait Kaoru qui parlait, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était en terminal et Reita, Maya était dans la même classe, la 1ère A.

Ruki, au bout d'un moment, tourna la tête et apperçut le quatrième lycéen qui se trouvait à l'écart, il était assis contre le grillage et mangeait sans grande conviction son sandwiche. Ce lycéen était tout comme lui blond et petit, il portait des piercings à la mâchoir et à l'arcade (Ruki à une bonne vue -o-), il portait par dessus son uniforme d'étudiant une veste à capuche noire visiblement plus grande que lui, mais cela rendait bien, des chaînes ornaient son pantalon. Ce petit blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ne semblait pas vraiment tenir compte de ce qu'il mangeait. Kaoru regardait Ruki fixer ce lycéen, le blond, sans detourner son regard, demanda:

« il fait aussi partie de votre bande?

-oui mais il est assez reservé, il s'appelle Kyô, il est en terminal, on est dans la même classe.

-mouais mais il pourrait venir saluer Ruki, intervint Yomi, Hey!! Kyô! Ramène ton cul et viens dire bonjour!

-allez sois pas timide!! cria Bou »

Le petit blond sortit brutalement de ses pensées, et tourna la tête vers eux visiblement énervés:

« de quoi je me mêle le nain! J'en ai rien à foutre du nouveau!

-Putain mais depuis qu'il à enfin trouvé plus petit que le lui il prend un malin plaisir à m'appeler « nain » je vais le tuer! Marmonna Yomi en étouffant plusieur jurons puis cria, ben t'as qu'à rester seul, c'est ce qui te convient le mieux toute façon, tête de décoloré!! »

Kyô tourna alors la tête avec haine et etouffa un juron avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa veste comme s'il cherchait à se cacher dedans...Kaoru prit un ton froid que Ruki n'aurait jamais soupçonné de la part de celui-ci:

« Yomi, tu vas trop loin, calme toi et fiche la paix à Kyô, quand il aura envie de venir, il viendra, ça ne sert a rien de le forcer.

-moui...desolé Kao, marmona Yomi en essayant de cacher la crainte qu'il ressentit malgrès lui. »

Kaoru soupira et prit ce qui lui restait de son repas avant de se lever:

« bon les jeunes je vous rejoins aprés, et n'embêtez pas Ruki!

-ne t'inquiète pas, je le protégerai de ces singes en rute Kao, tu as ma parole de guerrier et maintenant part l'esprit serein accomplir ton devoir, lança Reita qui s'était installé prés de Ruki et avait passé son bras sur les épaules de son camarade.

-non mais quel abru...oh puis merde j'en ai marre de le dire...

Sur ces doux mots d'amours pour son ami, Kaoru se dirigea vers Kyô, il prit place à ses côté, desormais Kao cachait (involontairement) Kyô du champ de vision de Ruki et des autres, il semblait lui parler mais on ne pouvait rien entendre de là où se trouvait Ruki, Reita se pencha alors vers Ruki et lui dit doucement:

« t'inquiète c'est une habitude, Kyô est assez spécial et Kaoru s'occupe de lui, ces deux-là se connaissent depuis longtemps.

-ça ne me regarde pas..

-rooh allez, tu sais s'intéresser aux autres c'est pas forcemment mauvais ou mal

-mais ce sont les mauvaises langues qui font ça...

-detrompe-toi, il y a critiquer et s'interresser, c'est pas la même chose Ruki, d'un côté tu me fait penser un peu à lui.

-qui?

-A ce petit Kyô, Ruchan!

-Ru quoi?!

-Quoi? Ça te vas comme un gant avec ta gueule de bébé Ruchan! XD

-hors de question que tu m'appelles comme ça!

-ahahahahah! Tu te mets en colère c'est bon signe! XD dis donc Ruchan je peux te poser une question?

Ruki qui ne savait plus où se mettre: dis toujours... (purée il m'appelle Ruchan, je veux mourir...)

-qu'est-ce que tu aimes

-hein?

-pas la peine de dire hein alors que t'as entendu la question baka -.-

-...

-allez dis moi! Ou je te fais le calin du siècle! Et dis toi qu'il y a que Kao qui a assez de force pour me repousser!

-m'approche pas --...bon euh...ce que je j'aime...

Ruki marqua un temps de pause, d'un coup ses yeux s'écartèrent, il ne trouvait pas la reponse...cela signifiait qu'il n'aimait rien? Reita le regarda mais cette fois avec une mine sérieuse qui était assez troublantes (surtout venant de sa part), il posa sa main sur l'epaule de Ruki qui sursauta et lui fit un grand sourire:

-c'est bon je pense avoir compris ce que tu aimerais, promis demain je te fait une surprise! Reita reprit alors son air "I am a happy baka"

Ruki le regarda incréduble puis essaya de se redonner contenance malgré l'effet que la chaleur de cette main sur son épaule lui procurait:

-si tu me previens c'est plus une surprise.

-ah ouais merde --'' bon ben t'as qu'a faire comme si je t'avais rien dit Ruchan ;p

-... --''

Yomi demanda alors à l'ensemble du groupe:

« au fait, elle fait quoi la bombe, ça va bientôt sonner, elle s'est même pas pointée pour manger! Moi qui comptait lui faire la cours!

-lui refaire serait plus exact Yomi, repondit Maya, tu lui as fait la cours 42 fois et t'es fait remballé le même nombre!

-O.O t'as compté? Demanda Bou

-pas vraiment, c'est un pari

-un pari?

-entre moi et Maya, intervint Reita, moi je parie toujours que Yomi va réussir mais Maya soutient le contraire.

-résultat je me suis fait payr 42 fois un coup gratis au bar par nez bandé

-non mais j'y crois pas, vous vous éclatez sur ma tête!

-euh je crois pas que ça se dit ça.. repliqua Hyde.

-oh, et bien j'irai prendre des cours particulier de laaaangue avec ce cher Gackt. Dit-il avec un rictus aux lèvres.

-c'est pas une mauvaise idées si c'est moi qui y vais à ta place, toi tu te contenteras de recopier mes cours

-ouais si tentait que vous trouviez le temps de faire cours entre deux gémissements. »

Yomi avait chuchoté ses dernières paroles à l'oreille du brun et les deux complices explosèrent de rires.

-la beauté avait rendez-vous pour ses leçons de guitare, ne comptez pas sur sa présence cet aprèm!

-comment tu sais ça Maya, demanda Bou

-je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs ce matin, répondit Maya d'un ton indifférent.

-la beauté? Demanda Ruki

-oui c'est le canon du lycée, et il n'hésite pas à en abuser, une bombe et conscient de l'être. Yomi rêve de l'avoir dans son lit mais elle est quasi imprenable. Gloire à celui qui reussit.

-...

-moi je le trouve marrant! XD

-tu trouves tout le monde marrant Bou.. répondit Hyde

-non c'est pas vrai!

-tu trouves Reita marrant?

-oui beaucoup! XD

-qu'est-ce que je disais...

-hey! S'indigna le blond

La sonnerie retentit ce qui signifiait qu'il était, pour le plus grand malheur voir même depression pour certain, de retourner en cours. Reita appela Kaoru, celui-ci ce leva ainsi que Kyô, Kaoru fit signe aux autres qui les rejoindrait plus tard, Reita acquiesça. Ruki reporta alors son regard sur Kyô, ce dernier le regarda à son tour, le même air absent dessinait leurs visage, leurs regards se detournèrent alors l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Note: heureusement que nabot est là pour me corriger parce que...XD 


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre: Apprend moi à sourir

Auteur: Warui

Genre: romance, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: bientôt bientôt XP

mot de l'auteur:...pauvre Ruki XD, les parenthèse ne itallique indique le fond de sa pensés!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme Juka l'avait demandé, Ruki alla dans son bureau à la fin de la journée afin d'y récupérer quelques livres.

-hey Ruki!!

Alors que Ruki sortait du lycée, il se retourna afin de voir qui l'avait appelé , et là il vit avec horreur un alien portant des bandages, gigotant dans tout les sens ses tentacules tout en vociférant tel un boeuf...non en fait c'etait Reita qui lui courait aprés en agitant ses bras comme un demeuré _(à croire que c'est une habitude chez lui)_

-hey Ruki tu rentres à pieds ou en voiture?

-à la marche --

-ah bah super on fait un bout de chemin ensemble!

-mais si t'habites a l'opposé ça te fera un detour..

-pas grave un peu de sport ça fait du bien, surtout si je veux garder mon corp parfait XD

-.

-attends, donne-moi au moins la moitié de ça, ça doit être lourd.

Ruki n'eut pas le temps de repondre que Reita lui arracha des bras la moitié de ses livres.

-t'es pas obligé, je peux me debrouiller...

-oh allez, si j'ai envie de t'aider, je t'aide, point.

-...

-au fait t'habites loin?

-hum environ vingt minutes du lycée _(si mes calculs sont bons..)_

-c'est cool, on aura le temps de parler dans ce cas, ça te dérange pas si on fait la route ensemble tous les jours?

-...non mais c'est peut être pas le même chemin pour toi..

-t'inquiète, pour l'instant c'est le même chemin, super coïncidence nan?!

-..._(si tu le dis..)_

-par contre si un jour je te gonfle ou que t'as envie de marcher seul n'hésite pas à me le dire j'te laisserai tranquille.

-...ça me derange pas...

Reita lui fit un grand sourire en guise de remerciment et Ruki ressentit encore cet effet étrange qu'il avait éprouvé ce matin de vant ce sourire _(decidément ça va pas aujourd'hui, tout est bizarre)._

Durant tout le trajet, Reita et Ruki discutèrent, le blond au nez bandé parlait peut être le plus mais cela était agréable pour Ruki, il en apprit un peu plus sur le lycée, la bande. Le petit blond subit à plusieurs reprises les blagues foireuses de Reita qui ne faisait rire de ces dernièrs..en realité Ruki ne comprenait pas où était le moment drôle de l'histoire...Reita dut réexpliquer ses blagues avec de long arguments sur l'aspect comiques de l'histoire, cela tournait presque en débat psychologique avec "les hommes et le comique", il essaya donc de demontrer par x et y que sa blague était drôle..peine perdue.

Ils finirent par arrivé devant chez Ruki, Reita resta bouche bée devant l'impressionnante demeure qui leur faisait face.

-oh putain la barraque!

-...

-perso j'aime pas beaucoup, c'est trop tape à l'oeil.

Ruki le regardait avec étonnement, d'habitude il entendait plutôt des compliments vide de sens, des exclamations qui l'exaspèrent, des remarques jalouses ou des stupide phrases comme "oh les murs datent 1452, du pur baroque d'europe" ect ect... aprés tout ce n'est qu'une maison!

-euh excuse Ruki, j'ai tendance à dire directement ce que je pense sans réfléchir..donc si je t'ai véxé excu..

-non, non, au contraire, moi aussi je trouve ça ringard, ce n'est qu'un bout de mur, tant qu'il y a de quoi s'habriter cela suffit, pas besoin d'un grande façade sculptée pour vanter une stupide richesse!

-héhé

-quoi?

-c'est la première fois de la journée que tu dis ce que tu as au fond de toi n.n, ça me soulage dans un sens.

Ruki rougit violemment, il n'avait pas pour habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait et encore moins à une connaissance d'un jour! Il récupéra en vitesse ses livres des bras de Reita et accourut vers sa porte quand Reita l'interpella

-hey Ruki! j'habitude deux rue plus loin, demain je passe te chercher ça te va ?!

Ruki regarda furtivement Reita et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et s'engouffra en vitesse chez lui aprés avoir enfin reussi à ouvrir la porte malgré ses bras chargés. Reita regarda quelques secondes la porte et se mit à sourir, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et pris la direction de chez lui.

Ruki était monté dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de prevenir de sa présence ou de vérifier si son père était là car ce dernier allait surement rentrer dans la nuit, il n'y avait donc personne chez lui et c'était tant mieux, la solitude était la meilleure des compagnie selon Ruki, enfin il y avait cette bande...le blond jeta ses livres sur son bureau et s'allongea sur son lit...oui aujourd'hui c'était plutot amusant, le lycéen eu un petit rire amère à cette pensée, c'est bien la première fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'amusant..d'ailleurs ce Reita l'était, même si ses blagues était imcompréhensibles, le voir s'expliquer avec acharnement avait beaucoup amusé Ruki qui avait fait de son mieux pour comprendre mais sans succés.D'un coup il se rappela que Reita lui avait promis une surprise, le lycéen se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être _(bah, il aura oublié de toute façon..)._ Le blond ce retourna pour ce mettre sur le côté, il fredonna plusieurs airs de chansons avant de s'endormir.

**oo00O00oo**

Gackt lisait tranquillement un bouquin, allongé sur son grand lit au style d'ancienne France (qui lui avait coutait extrêmement cher d'ailleurs) mais il en rêvait de "son bijoux de la nuit". Une tasse de café à la main et son livre de l'autre. D'un coup une chose le fusilla (enfin c'est une image il se fait pas fusiller hein), il posa sa tasse, les yeux grands ouvert, il laissa tomber son bouquin, mon Dieu, l'horreur, l'erreur fatal,non mais quel imbecile, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide!! Gackt avait oublié de passer dans le bureau du directeur aprés les cours comme il l'avait promis à midi...Là il pouvait en être sûr, le directeur allait être d'une humeur fracassante demain, pour cause d'avoir été oublié par le châtain. Gackt pesta contre sa stupidité et se pris les pieds dans ses draps en voulant sortir du lit, s'écrasant ainsi, avec un manque total de grâce, sur le sol. Il se releva en étouffant un juron et coura à la recherche de son téléphone, avec un peu de chance il pourrait rattraper le coup, surtout que demain avait lieu une réunion entre les professeurs et lui...Gackt eut des frissons rien qu'en immaginant ce qu'il allait subir.

**oo00O00oo**

Alors que Ruki sortait de chez lui, il apperçut Reita à l'endroit exact où il s'étaient quittés la veille. Il rejoignit l'autre blond et ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire

-alors ça va aujourd'hui?

-et toi?

-toujours mon pote! XD

-...

-tiens comme promis!

-...

-ben tu sais! "Surprise!", je t'avait dit que je t'emmènerais un truc qui devrait te plaire, ben voilà n.n

Ruki devisagea un moment Reita et finit par prendre, un peu gêné, le sachet que lui tendait le blond.

-merci...

-avec plaisir! ouvre, ouvre!

Ruki s'exécuta et sortit un boîte, cela ressemblait à une boîte en carton de gâteaux, il ouvrit et sortit une sorte de mikado, mais au lieu du chocolat il était recouvert d'une sorte de glaçage rose...

-vas-y goûte!

Reita le regardait avec intêret, Ruki le tendit alors vers sa bouche et croqua doucement un morceau, ce qui fit rougir Reita mais celui-ci reprit vite contenance. Ruki était surpris, il aborda un air étonné qui lui donna un air de bébé, Reita le trouva adorable.

-c'est..super bon!

-ahahah j'en était sûr! ça s'appelle des Pocky, ils sont aux glaçage à la fraise! Je t'en apporterai tout les lundis, comme ça dans la semaine quand ça va pas, t'en mangeras un et ça ira mieux XD

-tu veux que je grossisse.

-bah c'est pas un petit plaisir de temps en temps qui te fera du mal.

-inconscient...

-complètement! XD

Reita explosa de rire et les deux lycéen prirent la route en parlant de tout et de rien. Ruki mangea durant tout le chemin plusieur bâtonnets de ces fameux Pockys. Reita le regardait en marchant.

-hé fait gaffe, t'en auras plus après.

-pas grave, t'as dit que tu m'en emmenerais lundi et on est vendredi.

-hé ben tu perds pas le nord! XD (expression a deux balles), t'inquiète je t'emmènerai un gros paquet!

-mais ça te dérange pas? j'veux dire c'est quand même toi qui paye et moi qui mang...

-t'inquiète pas, ne te preoccupe pas de ça et surtout pas de l'argent, je m'en fiche de ce genre de truc, puis comme tu aimes ça tout va bien.

Reita pinça les joues de Ruki comme un enfant, ce dernier grogna et engloutit à nouveau un bâtonnet rose.

**o0O0o**

Ils arrivèrent au lycée et virent Hyde, il était appuyé contre l'un des pilliers de l'entrée, il fumait tranquillement sa cigarette l'air dans le vague. Ruki et Reita le rejoignirent, il écrasa alors sa cigarette par terre et leva les yeux vers eux:

-bien le bonjour les blondinets, comment va?

-Hyde la clope de bon matin c'est mauvais -o- .

-depuis quand tu fais de la prevention Rei? ah! je vois que le nouveau a succombé au terrible goût des Pockys.

-..., Ruki continua de grignotter sa barre à la fraise en guise de reponse.

Reita et Hyde se mirnt à rire avant que le blond reprenne la parole

-mais dis moi, t'est pas avec Yomi?

-non, il est parti collecter les dernières news avant le weekend, et aprés lundi c'est la collecte des resultats XD

-pourquoi il fait ça? quel est l'intrêt de connaître la vie des gens?

Hyde et Reita se retournèrent vers Ruki qui continuait de manger avec un regard indifférent, puis le brun prit la parole:

-va savoir, une passion sans doute

-une passion...

-t'inquiète pas Ruki t'en trouveras une si t'en a pas, lança Reita en appuyant son bras sur les epaules de Ruki

-...

Un sourire étrange apparu sur les lèvres de Hyde qui regardait les deux blonds:

-bon, en rentre?

-Vous ne m'attendez même pas? moi le grand, le magnifique, la beauté incarnée? bande de scélérat vous paierai cet affront...dans les pires souffrances, je vous le souhaite XD

Les trois lycéen se retournèrent étonnés, devant eux se tenait un lycéen plutôt grand, des cheveux noirs mi-longs coiffés en crète attachés en queue de cheval ne laissant qu'une epaisse mèche lui cachant l'oeil droit. Il portait un trés long débardeur blanc, la veste de son uniforme grande ouverte. Ce lycéen était trés attirant et son piercing sur la lèvre inférieure ne faisaot qu'augmenter son charme. Ce lycéen prenait une pose des plus aguichante et posa ses yeux sur Ruki.

-j'te présente Ruki, il est arrivé hier, Yomi et Bou l'on choppé et depuis ben il fait partie de la bande quoi, intervint Hyde avec un grand sourire.

-je vois, alors laisse-moi me présenter Ruki, je m'appelle Miyavi enchanté, sur ces derniers mots il prit la main du blond et la porta à ses lèvres.

Reita fronça les sourcils alors que Ruki affichait une air horrifié (non mais il est malade de me toucher lui?), pour se remettre de ce geste, il avala une enième barre de pocky.

-bon je pense que tu l'auras compris, la bombe que Yomi essaie de se taper c'est lui, repliqua Reita en détachant la main de Ruki de l'emprise du grand brun.

-le nain peut toujours me courir aprés, il ne m'aura jamais dans son lit, Miyavi se mit à ricaner, je suis beau, intelligent mais intouchable.

-mouais t'as oublié attardé, égocentrique...

La sonneries retentit, elle coupa Hyde qui complimentait si gentiment son camarade, pour annoncer que les cours allés bientôt commencer, tous partirent dans leurs classes respectives sous les rires et les vannes qui fusaient, oui car le passe temps favoris des jeunes si on regarde bien c'est "l'envoyage-à-chier" XD

Pendant les cours, Ruki se mit à repenser à ses gâteaux _(dommage qu'on ne puisse pas manger en classe...)_, il regarda la boîte qui dépassait de son sac et soupira, non mais c'est vrai comment se passer de ses bâtons sucrés aux subtiles goût de fraise qui excitent la langue lorsque celle-ci lèche ce doux...Ruki se trouva idiot de fantasmer ainsi sur des gâteaux! En fait tout était devenu bizarre depuis hier, depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce lycée, depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés...il se mit à penser à Reita _(c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre..)_, soudain il fut sorti de ses pensées par Gackt, qui lui demanda l'origine d'un ancien Kanji...

La pause de midi fut la plus animée qu'ait connu Ruki, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être seul dans son coin, le voila entouré d'excentriques à moitié fellé. Le blond pu assister à la 43ème victoire de Maya et défaite de Reita concernant le pari du siècle "Yomi va-t-il réussir à empaller Miyavi?"...charmant. Yomi discutait avec Hyde, sur un sujet qui semblait porter des programmes de ce weekend prévu d'un professeur, informations made in Yomi donc sûr! Ruki put connaître Miyavi, pas de doute, l'égoncentrie incarnée, mais possédait malgré cela un grande gentillesse. Le petit blond passa le clair de son temps avec Kaoru, Reita et Maya, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, quelques fois mouvementés par les blagues de Reita qui faisaient rire Maya, soupirer Kaoru et réfléchir Ruki (qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre...). Bou et Miyavi parlaient ensemble et rentraient dans certaine conversation de Kaoru, Maya, Reita et Ruki, même si ce dernier ne parlait pas beaucoup. Kyô était à l'écart et, comme la veille, griffonnait sur un bout de papier.

Ruki rentra avec Reita accompagné cette fois par Maya, ce dernier se rendait chez Reita pour leur fameuse soiré "j't'éclate-à-la-PS2" le tout devant une pizza. Reita proposa à Ruki de venir mais le petit lycéen refusa en pretextant qu'il avait beaucoup de cours à rattraper. En vérité il comptait rentrer le plus vite possible afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant le retour de son père.

Aprés avoir salué ses deux aînés, Ruki rentra chez lui, au moment de monter les escaliers, une voix derrière lui le fit stopper sa course:

-tu sais pas dire bonjour

-gomen Tsukasa, je croyais que tu rentrais plus tard...

-appelle-moi père! cria Tsukasa en s'approchant dangereusement de son fils, il marchait trés maladroitement.

-...

Tsukasa perdit patience devant le silence du blond et le prit par le col de sa veste pour le soulever brutalement et le jeter plus loin, sur le sol. Ruki eut le temps de sentir la forte odeur d'alcool ainsi que d'autres substances, qui imprégnaient Tsukasa. Une fois de plus il s'était drogué et saoulé et Ruki allait en payer lui les frais. Ruki se doutait de ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'il voulait justement fuir en rentrant le plus tôt possible mais cela aurait finalement était vain. Finalement il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Reita...quoique son retard aurait empirer la situation déjà pas facile.

**o0O0o**

Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures et Ruki s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, il soignait les multiples blessures qui parcouraient son corps, heureusement le visage n'avait pas grand chose, lundi on ne verrait plus rien. Quand il eut fini, il soupira et regagna sa chambre, il se laissa tombé sur son lit, ses yeux tombèrent sur la boîte de Pockys posée sur son bureau. Le blond se leva et attrapa la boîte, il degusta de nouveau ses mikados rose "c'est vraiment bon cette connerie..." marmona t'il, puis ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner, parfois coupé par un pocky.

**oo00O00oo**

Juka rentra chez lui aprés avoir passé la soirée au bar, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais Gackt "cet abruti infini" pensa le jeune sous-directeur, avait oublié de passer remonter son moral à lui, et Juka fut la cible de sa mauvaise humeur toute la journée, sans parler de la réunion...il n'avait jamais autant travaillé et si jamais, durant son weekend, il entendait les mots "papier administratif", il ferait sauter l'école et mènerais une révolution contre les papiers!!Il s'allongea sur le canapé, il n'y avait pas un bruit...il se dit qu'avoir un ou une compagne pour l'accueillir, discuter, recevoir de la douceur et lui en donner ne serait pas si mal. Cela faisait pas mal d'années qu'il était célibataire, ça commençait à devenir pesant, mais il y avait une raison à cette solitude..Juka ferma douloureusement les yeux à cette pensée et, due à l'effet de l'alcool, le sommeil l'emporta rapidemment.

* * *

note: dire que Juka ne devait même pas faire partie de l'histoire XD sinon rien à dire a part que je trouve des passages un peu répétitif U.U

note2: les pocky c'est pour ma carochan choupi XD


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warui

Genre: romance, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: ………………il fait beau hein ?

Mot de l'auteur: mon premier lemon…esperont qu'il ne vous ennuis pas ç.ç

Voilà un mois que Ruki était entré au lycée Corona. Il avait su faire mieux connaissance des personnes qui y travaillaient, des élèves et en particulier la fameuse bande dont il faisait désormais partie. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était très rapproché de Reita, cela lui faisait un peu peur car c'était la première fois qu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un. En fait depuis qu'il était entré dans ce lycée, dans cette bande, il avait enfin commencé à vivre, même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître. Malgré les horribles week-ends que lui faisait subir son père, Ruki avait l'impression de ressentir un léger sentiment de bien-être.

En général, les journées comme celles-ci , Reita attendait Ruki devant la maison de ce dernier, ils se rendaient le lycée, rejoints ensuite par Maya et parfois Hyde, Yomi, Bou, Miyavi ou Kaoru. D'ailleurs Ruki avait remarqué que celui-ci venait toujours au bahut accompagné de Kyô.

A la pause de 10 heures Yomi et Hyde prenaient place sur le bureau de Ruki, le châtain racontait ses dernières news ou « proies » oui car Yomi le grand Yomi avait expliqué très clairement son objectif à atteindre avant la fin de sa vie scolaire « se taper tout le lycée ! ». Le petit blond eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre...non en réalité il ne comprenait toujours pas et finalement il ne souhaiter pas comprendre…Parfois, Reita, Maya et Miyavi les rejoignaient dans leur salle, d'ailleurs le grand brun rentrait toujours comme un prince ce qui lui valait tous les regards de la classe et les gloussements des filles qui n'avait de cesse de fantasmer sur lui. Kyô n'avait adressé la parole à Ruki qu'une seule fois, c'était durant la pause de midi, un coup de vent avait fait s'envoler une feuille que Ruki étudiait et qui avait atterrie près de l'autre petit blond. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Ruki qui était venu la ramasser et se retrouva alors devant lui :

- Tu peux pas faire attention ?

- Gomen.., dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent dans les yeux, pas de doute ils avaient le même regard, les mots qu'ils avaient échangé n'avait eu aucune émotions, furent vides de sens. Les deux froncèrent les sourcils en même temps sans pour autant se lâcher des yeux quand Kaoru arriva sans prévenir. Kyô baissa alors les yeux sur le carnet qu'il tenait et continua à gribouiller dedans, quand à Ruki, il repartit rejoindre la bande sans un mot. Kaoru les observa un moment puis prit place à côté de son ami en lui tendant son repas de midi.

A part cette fois-là, les repas de midi était plutôt animés, puis le soir venu le petit blond rentrait accompagné de Reita et parfois Maya était avec eux.

Ce lundi matin, Reita et Ruki retrouvèrent Maya et Bou devant le portail du lycée. Après s'être salués, ils rentrèrent et virent Yomi et Hyde devant le bâtiment du lycée. Une fois arrivés à leurs hauteurs, les quatre lycéens restèrent étonnés, Hyde affichait une mine à faire pâlir les démons, il semblait être dans une colère noire. Il était très rare de la voir ainsi. Ruki avait pris l'habitude de le voir affichant un air cool, parfois espiègle, mais toujours de bonne humeur.

- Hyde ça va pas ? osa Maya.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, répliqua le petit brun sans réussir à cacher l'ironie qui ce dégageait de sa voix, j'vous rejoint après.

Sur ce, il partit sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

- Il lui arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Bou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste ses règles, répondit Yomi avec un grand sourire, caressant les cheveux de Bou en guise de réconfort.

Reita et Bou rigolèrent et Maya soupira, quand à Ruki, il mangeait un Pocky de la boîte que lui avait offert Reita plus tôt ce matin. Il regarda dans la direction où Hyde était partit. Maya et Reita ne posèrent pas de question à Yomi car ils savaient que lorsqu'il répondait par des conneries c'eétait qu'il ne fallait pas insister et laisser Hyde tranquille.

Ils rejoignirent chacun leurs classes respectives, en attendant la sonnerie qui annoncerait le début des cours, avec Gackt pour commencer. Bou avait pris place sur le bureau de Ruki et laissait balancer ses jambes comme un enfant, ses pieds battant l'air car ne touchant pas le sol. Ruki lui était assis de façon négligée sur son siège et Yomi lui faisait face appuyé contre le mur, devant le bureau du blond. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand Hyde entra dans la classe. Il les vit et marcha en leur direction, il passa devant Gackt sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il entra dans la discussion comme si de rien n'était. Le professeur releva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris, d'habitude il ne manquait jamais de lui signaler sa présence et ce d'une voix assez spéciale selon le châtain. Il lui lança un regard inquiet puis remit le nez dans ses copies, après tout les adolescents ont parfois des comportements inexplicables.

Le cours débuta enfin. Durant les deux heures, Gackt du reprendre à plusieurs reprises Hyde, car soit il discutait, soit il tapait avec un rythme effréné son stylo contre la table ce qui gênait ses voisins et bien d'autres choses encore. Le cours prit fin et Gackt interpella Hyde :

« Hyde je voudrais te parler à midi, donc ne sort pas après la sonnerie du déjeuner s'il te plaît »

Hyde ne répondit rien et ce contenta de le suivre froidement du regard sortir de la salle.

Yomi se pencha alors vers Hyde qui était toujours à sa place fixant la porte par laquelle avait disparu le professeur :

- C'est une chance, tu vas pouvoir lui parler seul à seul

- …

- Tu sais, ça l'a marqué que tu ne lui aies pas dit bonjour tout à l'heure.

- Comment tu le sais ? questionna Hyde étonné.

- Au regard qu'il t'a lancé quand tu l'as ignoré tiens, ce genre de choses ne m'échappe pas.

- …

- Si tu veux je peux m'en occuper, je sais où la trouver.

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis un rictus se forma sur les lèvres d'Hyde, Yomi sourit à son tour, et cela n'envisageait rien de bon.

- Si tu me donnes l'adresse je peux le faire moi, je ne veux pas que tu…

- Shhh…, Yomi fit taire Hyde en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille, j'ai dit que je ferais tout pour t'aider, puis toi tu te réserves pour lui, sauf avec moi bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera juste un trophée de plus pour Grand Yomi, ok ?

Hyde le gratifia d'un sourire que son ami lui rendit avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hyde. Ce baiser ne respirait que de l'amitié, les deux lycéens le savait et en avait l'habitude, elle représentait quelque chose de très fort auquel ils tenaient plus que tous. Ils ignorèrent les faciès choqués de quelques élèves qui les avaient vus et les petits cris hystériques de fans yaoistes.

Midi sonnait enfin, Yomi fit un clin d'oeil à Hyde avant de partir en compagnie de Bou et Ruki.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti, mis à part le jeune brun, la professoresse qui avait assuré le cours de math ces deux dernières heures dévisagea ce dernier qui était resté à sa place sans broncher et qui semblait égaré dans ses songes :

« Eh bien, tu ne sort pas mon petit Hyde ?

- Je suis convoqué, puis…je vous demanderai de ne plus m'appeler de la sorte.

- Tu devrais en faire autant vis-à-vis de moi mon chou, oh mais ne serait-ce pas avec Gackt que tu es convoqué ? Tu en as de la chance, un homme exquis ce Gackt »

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres à la fin de sa phrase et Hyde serra les poings, s'il avait pu il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour lui arracher sa langue et lui la lui faire avaler pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec ! Elle sortit en ricanant, ses talons aiguilles griffant le sol froid et raisonnant dans le couloir. Hyde la haïssait, professeur Fumiko Maeda alias mégère-sama. Cette femme était grande et avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui retombaient sur son décolleté, une plastique avantageuse et n'hésitait pas à en profiter pour mettre dans son lit les élèves ou les professeurs. Plusieurs fois elle tenta de charmer Gackt mais sans aucun résultat, heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs car si elle osait passer ne serait-ce qu'une soirée avec le châtain, Hyde ferait en sorte que sa vie prenne fin plus tôt que prévu. On ne touche pas à SON Gackt ! Alors qu'il imaginait diverses tortures pour la moindre petite mouche qui oserait s'en approcher de trop près, Gackt, ce dernier entra dans la pièce et Hyde sortit de ses pensées pour accrocher du regard l'objet de ses désirs. Le professeur pris place derrière son bureau et invita Hyde à prendre place en face de lui. Le jeune s'exécuta sans un mot mais s'assit sur le bureau en face de lui et non sur la chaise (on est rebelle ou on ne l'est pas !)

« Hyde, cela fait une semaine que tu semble perturbé pendant les cours, mais aujourd'hui tu as complètement dérangé l'heure de classe. Quelque chose t'est-il arrivé ?

-…, Hyde ne répondit pas mais ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux du professeur, ce dernier ne détourna pas le regard malgré le trouble qu'il ressentait face à des yeux d'un noir si perçant.

- Hyde, si je peux, je voudrai t'apporter mon aide, mais si tu ne me parles pas je vois pas comment faire.

- Eh bien, dit-il avec un rictus aux lèvres et adoptant un ton détaché, cela fait une semaine qu'une ordure rode autour de ma propriété...et ce matin j'ai appris qu'elle venait de s'en emparer…

- On t'a volé quelque chose donc.

- On peut dire ça.

- Cette chose je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Hyde se leva et s'assis cette fois sur le bureau de Gackt, le brun pencha son visage vers celui du plus vieux qui demeura impassible.

- A quoi bon le savoir cher professeur, Hyde avait repris le ton avec lequel il l'avait salué le matin même.

- Je pourrais t'aider à le récupérer, le vol est un délit, tu as droit à réparation.

Hyde rit doucement et baissa la tête avant de se remettre droit, tournant ainsi le dos à Gackt :

- Si vous le saviez, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir revoir mon obsession…

- Comment ça ?

- Les choses qu'on aime, on les récupère soi-même cher professeur…même si cette fois c'est mon ami qui va m'aider…car si c'est moi qui le fait je finirais en prison...Hyde murmura ces tout derniers mots.

Gackt ce leva et se posta en face d'Hyde, puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève :

- Hyde, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-…

Le lycéen releva la tête et son visage se trouva soudain proche de celui de Gackt. Hyde prit la main du châtain qui se trouvait sur son épaule et se leva du bureau pour se mettre debout, déposa un baiser sur sa main, puis il sourit et ajouta en lâchant la main du châtain qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir :

- Ne vous tracassez pas, après tout je ne suis qu'un élève parmi la centaine qui se trouve ici, un adolescent en pleine crise, allez savoir…

Après ces mots il se mit à rire légèrement puis il attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle sans même laisser le temps à son professeur interloqué de répondre.

Gackt fixa la porte d'un air ahuri, avant de reporter son regard vers sa main qui avait été embrassée. Décidemment, ce gamin est très spécial.

Hyde avait rejoint le reste du groupe, Maya et Reita avait prévenu Kaoru et Miyavi de ne poser aucune question au petit brun. Lorsqu'il était dans cette état, le mieux était de l'ignorer et de faire comme si de rien était. Yomi s'en occuperait et demain Hyde serait de nouveau comme avant. Le repas de midi ainsi que l'après midi se déroula comme d'habitude. Yomi partit en vitesse pour une soi disant affaire, Miyavi et Maya proposèrent à Bou de faire la route ensemble mais le plus petit refusa, sous un prétexte de rendez-vous puis il courut en direction du parking du lycée sous le regard étonné du blond à la casquette et du grand brun. Depuis un moment le petit décoloré refusait de rentrer en leur compagnie se servant de diverses excuses. Reita et Ruki saluèrent Maya, Miyavi, Kaoru et partirent. Finalement le seul brun restant parti par la suite.

Sur le chemin Miyavi lança :

« Bou est bizarre, ça fait un moment qu'il reste au lycée jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

- 3 fois par semaine exactement, répliqua Maya qui marchait les mains dans les poches.

- Il s'est peut être inscrit dans un club, proposa Miyavi.

- Ca ne m'étonnerais pas de lui, hasarda le blond.

- J'irais lui demander demain, s'enquit son interlocuteur.

- Au fait, et la guitare sa avance ?

- Je suis le meilleur comme d'hab', sans toi le club ce n'est pas amusant.

- Peut être mais tu m'as dépassé depuis bien longtemps, remarqua Maya.

-…ce n'est pas une raison…baka ! taquina le plus grand.

- Tu ne supporte toujours pas mes compliments, soupira t-il ;

- …

- …

- J'ai faim, tu m'invites ?

- Je me demande pourquoi tu poses la question alors que t'arrive toujours à te faire inviter.

- Question de politesse mon cher.

- Mouais, alors on mange où ? céda le blond.

Les deux acolytes se dirigèrent vers une brasserie, Maya ce dit qu'il devrait trouver un deuxième boulot pendant les vac' s'il voulait couvrir tout les frais que lui apportait cet estomac sur patte.

Hyde était allongé sur son lit, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était rentré, une heure, deux ou peut être même trois était passées, il ne savait pas vraiment... Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer à clé, il savait qui était là, il l'attendait…Yomi s'allongea à côté de lui et murmura « c'est bon tu l'as de nouveau pour toi seul » , Hyde se retourna et se blottit contre le jeune châtain.

- Pourquoi fallait il qu'il sorte avec cette fille ? Pourquoi il voit pas tout les signes que je lui lance ?

- Il est encore aveugle, mais tu seras bientôt le seul vers qui ses yeux seront tournés, si jamais il refuse de regarder la vérité en face et te fait du mal, je le découpe vivant et vends ses organes aux marché noir, et avec l'argent on se paye un week-end à Versailles en France et on fera l'amour dans le lit royal.

Hyde explosa de rire, mais celui-ci mua en petit sanglots :

- Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai obligé à faire…,Hyde mis ses deux mains sur son visage pour étouffer ses pleurs.

Yomi le serra fort contre lui et fronça les sourcil :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce genre de choses je m'en fiche, alors fais moi un beau sourire ne ?

Hyde releva la tête et lui sourit. Yomi satisfait le lui rendit et essuya les larmes sur les joues du brun avec les draps. Puis il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis sur les lèvres, celles-ci s'entrouvrirent laissant place à un langoureux baiser. Hyde caressa le torse du plus jeune et lui enleva le haut de son uniforme de lycéen. Celui-ci se redressa et aida le brun à faire de même sans pur autant que leurs lèvres ne se quittent. Désormais assis sur le lit, le châtain fit glisser la veste d'uniforme du plus vieux tout en caressant ses bras, puis stoppa le baiser pour enlever le tee-shirt de son ami.Une fois celui-ci envoyé par terre, les deux bouches se retrouvèrent, les langues se caressant mutuellement, les mains de Yomi se baladaient sur le torse nu d'Hyde ainsi que son dos, le brun avait placé ses bras sur les épaulse de son ami et massait doucement son crâne. Yomi émit un gémissement dans le baiser. Seul Hyde savait que le plus jeune aimait qu'on lui masse ainsi la tête. Le plus âgé rompit le baiser pour lécher le cou du châtain, ce dernier portant une de ses mains dans la chevelure du brun qui s'attaqua au torse puis descendit après avoir torturé les deux boutons de chaires de son ami. Tout en léchant son ventre, il dégrafa le pantalon du châtain puis le retira, Yomi ne portait pas de sous vêtements dévoilant donc son membre tendu d'excitation. Hyde le pris directement en bouche et commença des va et viens, tout d'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapides, cédant sous les plaintes vocales de son ami jusqu'à l'atteinte du plaisir. Yomi se déversa dans la bouche du brun qui avala sans difficulté. Il fit redresser Hyde et l'embrassa avec fougue tout en le débarrassant de son pantalon ainsi que son boxer où il pu sentir son ami très en forme, puis le châtain l'allongea sur lui. Hyde lui lécha les lèvres, Yomi écarta les jambes et le brun l'empala sans autres préliminaires, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Il ne firent qu'un l'espace d'un moment avant l'extase où Hyde se déversa en son Yomi. Il se retira et ce laissa tomber sur le côté, Yomi le prit dans ses bras et lebrun s'endormit. Le châtain le regardait tout en lui caressant les cheveux _(Gackt l'obsède vraiment, ça me fait un peu peur de le voir ce mettre dans cet état pour lui, je n'ose d'ailleurs même pas imaginer ce qui adviendra de lui si ce baka de prof le jette…comment peut –on ne pas vouloir un trésor pareils ? )_ pensa Yomi, puis embrassa Hyde sur le front et finit par s'endormir. Pour eux c'était un moyen de réconforter l'autre quand celui ci n'allait pas, cet acte n'était que la preuve de leur amitié encore une fois, il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée ni geste fondamentalement amoureux, juste une belle amitié et un réconfort. Cela faisait des années qu'ils le faisaient, pour eux c'était normal, ils se considéraient comme des amis, des frères. Complices à vie ne ?

Gackt rentra enfin chez lui, à peine eut-il le temps de poser ses affaires que son téléphone sonna. Il soupira et décrocha sans prendre garde au numéro et s'installa sur son canapé :

- Moshi moshi ?

- Gackt...c'est Yumi…

- Ah mon cœur, comment vas-tu ?

- Gackt…je…, un sanglot se fit entendreà l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Yumi qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- Je..je..

- Attend-moi je viens !

- Non !!

- Mais…

- Gackt on doit rompre !

-…Pardon ?

- Je..je t'ais trompé, je suis désolée…

- Mais…on s'est mis ensemble il y a à peine trois jours ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Toi qui n'as pas arrêté de me draguer toute le semaine, une fois que je dit oui tu cours vers le lit d'un autre ?! hurla le châtain.

- Je suis désolée…je…impossible de lui dire non il…

- Stop ! J'ai compris, je te souhaite de bien t'amuser avec lui, si tu le trompes pas au bout de quelques secondes bien sûr !

Gackt ! Atten...bip-

Gackt avait raccroché et propulsa son portable dans la pièce qui s'explosa lamentablement contre le mur. Il jura un bon quart d'heure en faisant les cent pas dans toute la maison puis se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit…certes il ne ressentait pas d'amour pour cette femme, du moins il n'en avait pas eu le temps, mais Gackt détestait par-dessus tout les coup bas. S'il avait accepté de sortir avec Yumi c'était pour essayer d'étouffer un certain sentiment qu'il nourrissait, qui malheureusement grandissait de jour en jour, et ce n'était pas correct. Le châtain regarda sa main où ce lycéen y avait déposé ses lèvres, ces dernières étaient d'une telle douceur…il porta sa main à ses propres lèvres et s'endormi sans penser à la cinquantaine de copies qui lui restait à corriger.

Yumi était encore nue et recroquevillée dans les draps au fond de son lit, le portable à la main. Elle pleurait, tout ça elle ne l'avait pas voulu mais ce gamin…

**Deux heures plus tôt…**

- Vous êtes Yumi n'est-ce pas ?

- Etoo oui mais je ne crois pas vous connaître.

- En fait je…je vous regarde depuis plusieurs mois…je…je vous admire et n'ai jamais eu le courage de vous aborder ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes yeux refusent de ce détourner de vous, vous êtes si magnifique.

Yumi avait rougi violemment à cette déclaration, ce gamin avait quelque chose dans le regard, quelque chose qui empêche de lui refuser quoi que ce soit…

- Ano..je..c'est très gentils merci…mais…

- Je vous en pries ne me rejetez pas….je..je vais bientôt rentrer à l'hôpital, et ne plus jamais en sortir, je vous aimes et je voudrais que vous me montriez le paradis avant ma descente à l' enfer de la solitude…onegai…, le jeune c'était avancé et avait pris les mains de Yumi en la regardant, les yeux brillant de larmes.

- Mais je…

- Cela ne s'attrape que si c'est ce que vous craignez, laissez moi ne faire qu'un avec l'élue de mon cœur rien que pour ma dernière nuit de liberté...de vie.

Le jeune posa ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de la jeune femme, elle en fut envoûtée puis approfondie elle-même le baiser. Le plus jeune le rompit et lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant la joue, elle lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent chez elle. Arrivés dans la chambre ils firent l'amour, jamais Yumi n'avait connu pareil extase même avec Gackt la veille…Une fois l'orgasme atteint, le jeune se releva, sortit du lit et s'habilla en vitesse, elle le regarda assez troublée de sa réaction :

- Mais…tu ne reste pas ?

- Alala ma pauvre, tu te rend compte que tu viens de tromper ton copain alors que tu lui a couru après comme un folle durant une semaine ? Et qui plus est avec un mineur.

- Quoi ?!

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile, je voulait juste voir si tu était fidèle, si tu vivait une jolie histoire avec ton Gackt et on se retrouve dans ton lit, c'est trop facile vraiment tu ne le mérites pas. Gackt n'a pas besoin de toi mais de lui.

Yumi ne savait plus où elle en était et éclata en sanglots, le jeune se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

- Je te conseille de l'appeler immédiatement et de rompre avec lui, être accusée de pédophilie briserait ta vie à jamais, alors renonce à Gackt et reconstruit ta vie ailleurs, oublie ce passage de ton histoire, il ne te mèneras à rien, rien de bien en tout cas.

Il sortit et Yumi éclata de nouveau en sanglots, puis pris une profonde inspiration avant de s'emparer de son téléphone et d'abandonner celui qu'elle désirait depuis des années…Elle l'avait perdu, elle s'était faite avoir et maintenant elle aller en payer le prix fort.

* * *

Note : eh oui Yumi c'est la vie XD

Note2: merci infinniment à Himitsu pour m'avoir arrangé mon chapitre (ma pauvre je me demande comment t'as pas eue de crise cardiaque XD)


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warui

Personnage: Ruki, Reita, Hyde, Yomi, Bou, Kaoru, Kyô, Gackt, Miyavi, Juka, Hizaki, Maya, Tsukasa

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: YomiXHyde?

Mot de l'auteur: à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes je n'ai toujours pas internet, mon dieu ce que cela peut être atroce XD, je ne survivrai peut être pas à mon manque de fanfic qui grandit de jours en jours….si vous vous demandez si je suis taré, je n'ai qu'une réponse….avez vous le numéro d'un bon psy?

Les jours passèrent et Reita c'était très rapproché du petit blond, dangereusement d'ailleurs. Le lycéen avait cessait d'avoir des aventures, il n'y voyait même plus d'intérêt et n'en ressentait plus aucun plaisir depuis sa rencontre avec Ruki. Ils paissaient d'ailleurs des nuits entière sur msn, le petit blond s'extériorisait un peu plus sur le net pour le plus grand plaisir de nez bandé.

Reita était seul sur le toit, il avait décidé de sécher les cours, ou du moins les insupportable cours de math de mégère-sama. Il était allongé et regardé le ciel, il ce mis à repenser à son petit blond, il était si adorable avec ses Pockys…ok là c'est grave, pensa Reita. Une porte derrière lui s'ouvrit puis se referma, une personne pris place à côté, le blond se redressa et alluma une cigarette, l'autre lui pris alors des mains et la porta à sa bouche.

-Alors Maya, toi aussi tu sèches?

-Aime pas les maths.

-Sérieux? O.O

-Nan.

-Mouais je me disais aussi, avec tout les 20 que tu te frappes dans cette matière.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Perspicace en plus.

-Ton mode d'emploi n'a aucun secret pour moi, j'pari que c'est dû au petit Ruki.

-Tu sais que t'est un concurrent de taille pour Yomi?

-Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

-Eke?

-Alors t'en ai où avec Ruki?

Reita reprit la cigarette et, après avoir recraché la fumée, déclara: je ne me lasse pas de sa présence. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec toi.

-Mon petit Reirei est amoureux! XD, cria le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond qui protesta qu'il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure et vingt-deux minutes pour faire tenir cette foutue crête! Une fois dégagé des mains dangereuses de Maya, le blond continua:

-Peut être bien.

-Bien, mais je te conseille de le protéger.

-Hum?

-_Il_ revient lundi…et tu le connais.

Reita fronça les sourcils, alors ce bâtard allait revenir…

-M'en fou! Je protégerais mon nounours blond de ce méchant vautour qui pue!

-Reita.

-Quoi?

-T'as quel âge?

-Oh sa va! Je plaisante!...à moitié…

-Reita.

-Oui c'est mon nom.

-Espèce de radin moisi.

-O.O pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Enfoirés! T'as fini la cloppe, j'ai pu tirer que deux taffes!

-Ben tu vivras deux minutes de plus, tu devrais plutôt me remercier!

-Tant pis…moi qui vient d'acheter «Crashcarnage Blood 3», mais bon j'ai un ami trop radin donc je vais devoir l'être aussi pour le punir, dommage car dans le mode multi-joueurs on bénéficie du bonus «trippes-à-l'air» pour les personnages fictifs…

-Oh t'as vu? Il me reste une cigarette! Allé j'te la donne, je sais, je suis trop gentil. Donc oui tu as dit que tu viendrais demain pour me faire tester ton nouveau jeu, ok ya pas de soucis, demain c'est parfait.

-Mon dieu mais quel baka celui-là, bon pour en revenir au sérieux, je dois t'avouer qu'il y a quelque chose que je trouve bizarre chez Ruki parfois.

-Oui, c'est toujours avant et après le weekend.

-Exact, t'as une idée?

-Yomi m'a confié que dans les vestiaires, pour le sport, il attendait d'être seul pour ce changer ou prendre sa douche. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la timidité, lundis dernier je lui es attrapés le bras et il s'est crispé, je n'est pourtant pas serrer fort.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-On est vendredi, ce soir sur msn je vais l'obliger à venir me voir ce weekend, je vais le faire sortir de chez lui et tentait d'en savoir plus.

-Tu sais qu'agir comme ça, l'obliger à ce confié, tu prends le risque de le froisser et de jeter un froid entre vous?

-Peut être mais je préfère agir avant que la situation empire.

-Je suis avec toi, mais je t'impose une condition.

-Désolé je suis à sec ce mois ci.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu apprennes, ne sombre pas dans la colère, ne rentre pas dans ton état second.

-…

-Reita, je ne serais pas là, fait attention à la réaction que pourrait avoir Ruki, il a l'habitude de voir le doux, le comique, le boulet de Reita.

-_(boulet? è.é) _Oui, t'inquiètes.

-Bien je doit te laisser, Maya se releva doucement et dépoussiéra sommairement son pantalon.

-Tu vas où?

-Quelqu'un m'attend pour un problème banal.

-Problème de libido?

-Baka, bon allé à t'à l'heure.

Reita regarda partir Maya puis soupira, malgré les années, pour lui Maya restait très discret sur sa vie, enfin cela faisait aussi partit de ses charmes. D'ailleurs Reita ne voyait pas souvent, pour ne pas dire jamais, accompagné d'une ou d'un amant. Puis le blond repensa à ce que lui avait dit son ami un peu plus tôt, le visage d'habitude si souriant de Reita s'assombrie, _il_ va revenir et Ruki sera sûrement une de ses nouvelles proies. Cette fois il n'allait pas le laisser faire.

Le soir venu, Reita était devant son appartement er rechercher ses clés, après avoir passé un bon quart d'heure à ce ploter, il fini par les retrouvés.

-Tadaima!

-…

-Oh! Tadaima j'ai dit!

-…

Reita étouffa un juron et pris vite fait la direction de sa chambre, cependant il n'y entra pas, il y jeta son sac et ce dirigea cette fois-ce dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ouvrit à grande volet et hurla:

«Encore entrain de pioncer!!»

Une masse qui était étalé sur le lit qui ce trouvait au fond de la pièce sursautât, un jeune homme sortit de la couette tout habillé, il devait avoir la vingtaine, avait des cheveux brun parsemé de mèches blondes et avait des piercings aux lèvres, au nez et à l'arcade.

-Hummmmmmm…okairi Rei...bien passé journée à toi?

-Aki on est six heures du soir et tu pars dans une demi heure, tu peux me dire ce que tu fou dans le lit?! Et puis parle correctement!

-Sa va, sa va, mes valises sont déjà prêtes. Je suis touché de voir à quel point mon petit frère se languis de mon départ, ça me fait chaud au cœur..ouuuargh….Aki bailla et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

-T'as pas qu'a agir comme un gamin! On croirait que c'est moi le plus âgée!

-Ah bah tant mieux, ça me ferait bien chier d'avoir l'air vieux, surtout le temps que je passe sur ma coiffure.

-Bon…j'vais te préparé de quoi avoir à manger pour la route. Tu rentres quand?

-Mardi, et n'oubli pas de dire aux amants que tu vas ramener de ne rien casser et interdiction de le faire dans mon lit!

-Baka! J'ais jamais ramené personne!

-Ben voyons.

-Pffff _(j'vais lui mettre de la moutarde dans son coca, il va rien comprendre!! è.é)_

Aki revint dans le petit salon de leurs appartements avec sa valise, il prit le sac que lui tendait son jeune frère et partis. C'était souvent comme ça, le travail d'Aki l'obligé à souvent ce déplacer, Reita, lui, faisait de son mieux pour l'aider en s'occupant de la maison, il voulait lui éviter de lui donner plus de travail qu'il n'en avait déjà. Ce dernier travaillé en tant que commercial et survenait seul aux besoins de lui et son frère. Leurs parents les ayant reniés, ils apprirent à ce débrouillé seul, Reita était pressé de finir ses études et trouver un travail afin de ne plus être un charges pour son frère et que pour celui-ci construire enfin sa vie.

Après avoir pris de quoi remplir son estomac, il alla dans sa chambre et s'installa devant son PC, il se connecta sur msn et eu un grand sourire en voyant un certain contact déjà connecté.

La basse au pouvoir!! dit: Ruuuuuuuuuchaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!

L'erreur est humaine? Non c'est l'humain qui est une erreur dit: …c'est Ruki pas Ruchan.

La basse au pouvoir!! dit: rooooh allé, déjà que je le fait pas au lycée (enfin quad ya du monde) é.è

L'erreur est humaine? Non c'est l'humain qui est une erreur dit: …

La basse au pouvoir!! dit: …Ruchan.

L'erreur est humaine? Non c'est l'humain qui est une erreur dit: quoi?

La basse au pouvoir!! dit: c quoi ce pseudo èé

L'erreur est humaine? Non c'est l'humain qui est une erreur dit: mon pseudo:p

La basse au pouvoir!! dit: change moi ça pessimiste!

L'erreur est humaine? Non c'est l'humain qui est une erreur dit::p

La basse au pouvoir!! dit: Ruru d'amour choupi ça te vas bien comme nom aussi Xd

Pocky au pouvoir: c'est mieux comme ça?! èé

La basse au pouvoir!! dit: hé! t'as copié le mien!!

Pocky au pouvoir dit::p

La basse au pouvoir!! dit: ok, j'te le laisse en échange tu me fais un câlin lundis pour me dire bonjour X3

Pocky au pouvoir dit:crève!

ANTIPOP dit: trop tard!! XD

Pocky au pouvoirdit: …

ANTIPOP dit: dis, on peu se voir demain? (si tu dis non lundi j'te plote)

Pocky au pouvoir dit: O.o

ANTIPOP dit: j'viens te chercher vers 11 h on mange ensemble.

Pocky au pouvoir dit: attend j'ai jamais dit oui!

ANTIPOP dit: allé, j'vais te faire découvrir les joies de

Pocky au pouvoir dit: o.o

ANTIPOP dit: la PlayStation en ma compagnie!!!

Pocky au pouvoir dit: --

ANTIPOP dit: à quoi tu t'attendais? o.o

Pocky au pouvoirdit: à rien

ANTIPOP dit: …ah!...petit pervers…

Pocky au pouvoir dit: jamais de la vie attardé

ANTIPOP dit: tu rattes quelque chose Xd

Pocky au pouvoir dit: rien à foutre…trainer avec Yomi ça te réussi pas.

ANTIPOP dit: donc c'est bon, si jamais tu veux emmener des jeux n'hésite pas!

Pocky au pouvoir dit: jamais joué au jeu vidéo…

ANTIPOP dit: O.O

Pocky au pouvoir dit: …

ANTIPOP dit: T'A PLUS D'EXCUSE DEMAIN TU VIENS! J'TE KIDNAPPE SI Y FO!!!

Pocky au pouvoir dit: chié….

Les deux blonds continuèrent de parler quasi toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Ruki quitte subitement la conversation.

Pocky au pouvoirdit: j doi partir à dmain

Pocky au pouvoira quitté la conversation.

Reita resta surprit de ce départ, surtout que cela était déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois auparavant... _il a écrit en vitesse…_ Le lycéen était bien décidé à faire parler Ruki demain quitte à le menacer de le privé de Pocky! Le petit blond n'y résisterait jamais!

**oo00O00oo**

Malgré avoir dormis seulement trois heures, Reita ce prépara et rangea vite fait (enfin si on appel ça ranger) sa chambre, puis le reste de l'appartement (qui ne négligea pas cette fois). Il sortit bien avant l'heure prévu pour pouvoir acheter de quoi manger pour ce midi, étant donné qu'il y aurait Ruki.

Alors qu'il sortait du mini supermarché de la rue, il vit Bou, ce dernier, toujours en jupes d'ailleurs, se tenait devant une petite ruelle et semblait fixer quelque chose.

«Hey Bou! Tu fais quoi dans le coin?

Le blond sursauta avant de répondre: Reita! Sa va? Je suis passé …voir une connaissance et toi ?

-Les courses…mais euh tu fais quoi là?

Bou ce retourna devant la ruelle et continua: Ben, il y a quelque instant je suis passé devant et j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre un bruit, un gémissement plus tôt. Alors je me suis arrêté pour mieux entendre, pour voir si il y avait vraiment quelque chose et t'est arrivé.

Reita se retourna vers la petite ruelle, elle était étroite et sombre, on ne distingué qu'une benne à ordure. Le lycéen essaya de ce concentré afin de percevoir le moindre bruis, un gémissement parvins alors à ses oreilles, son visage pâli quand il reconnu la voie.

-Bou…rentre, j'men occupe, dit-il froidement.

-Hein? Mais je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Reita tapa de sa main libre l'épaule de Bou afin de le rassurait. Le cadet acquiesçât d'un signe de tête mais affichait tout de même une moue inquiète. Quand à Reita, il s'enfonça rapidement dans la ruelle en espérant ce trompé. Malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il craignait était là devant ses yeux, une petite masse recroquevillé derrière la benne. Ruki était assis à même le sol tremblant, il serrait contre lui son bras droit ensanglanté, une sorte de chiffon était recouvrait sur ce que Reita devina être la blessure ce qui provoqué les gémissements du petit. L'aîné laissa tomber son sac puis s'avança vers Ruki, tomba à genoux devant lui et lui attrapa les épaules:

-Ruki! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?!

Ruki releva les yeux et les écarquillas en voyant le visage de Reita, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir: qu'est...ce que tu fais là….?

-Baka toi qu'est ce que tu fais là! Bon viens on va chez moi, il faut soigner tout ça. Tu peux te lever?

-Non! Tu me laisses! Fout-moi la paix!

-Hors de question, tu viens point final. Allé lève-toi.

Reita se leva et aida Ruki à faire de même, ce dernier eu du mal à ce tenir debout du fit que ses jambes tremblaient. Il n'y eu aucun mot durant le trajet, bientôt ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement du plus grand. Ce dernier fit assoir avec précaution le petit blond sur le canapé et le quitta pour allé chercher de quoi le soigner. Ruki était avachi sur le canapé, tête légèrement en arrière, tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir. Pour ce changer les idées il identifia l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était un petit appartement, le canapé était au milieu de la pièce, la télévision devant, quelques meubles avec de simple décoration dessus. A droite se trouvait un couloir et à gauche une porte par laquelle Reita avait disparu, sûrement la cuisine. D'ailleurs le blond au nez bandé revint avec une boîte blanche. Il s'assit sur la table basse qui ce trouvait entre le canapé et la TV, il regarda attentivement Ruki, il avait le bras ouvert, un bleu prés de la tempe, ses vêtements déchiré par endroit, quand à ses cheveux, ils étaient rougis par le sang derrière son oreilles droites, de par son expériences, Reita put déduire que le plus petit n'avait pas cherché à se défendre et avaient encaissé les coups. Une colère monstre commença à s'éveiller en lui mais il respira profondément pour ce calmé et prononcé d'une voix douce:

«Ruki, ton bras onegai.»

Devant le regard de Reita, le blond du ce résigner et lui tendit en silence son bras. Après une bonne demi-heure. Toute les plaît et autres blessures furent soignés. Ruki soupira et Reita ce leva, il posa sa main sur la joue du blond et avec un sourire mais néanmoins un air inquiet sur son visage, lui dit:

«Tu devrais dormir, ma chambre est au fond du couloir, c'est la porte de gauche, surtout ne te gêne pas ok?»

Ruki ne répondit pas mais regarda dans les yeux Reita, le petit lycéen avait une expression dans les yeux indéchiffrable alors que son visage ne dégageait, lui, aucune expression. Reita rougit devant ce regard puis alla dans la cuisine pour rangeait ses courses, Ruki le suivit du regard puis quand le grand blond disparu derrière la porte, il s'allongea sur le canapé, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, alors se diriger vers la chambre…mission impossible! Il ferma les yeux doucement les yeux _(cet endroit est agréable…)_, il finit par s'endormir. Reita revint de la cuisine et vit Ruki endormis sur son canapé, le plus petit était allongé sur le côté et avait une main devant le visage, l'aîné fut attendris par cette image. Le visage du plus petit semblait un peu plus humain contrairement à celui impassible à tout sentiment qu'il affichait d'habitude. Le plus grand lui caressa les cheveux puis y déposa un chaste baiser. Ruki remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas, Reita sourit et alla préparer à manger, le plus petit aurait sans doute faim à son réveil.

Note: je ne suis point satisfaite de ce chapitre . ...oui je me met à parler comme les aristocrates et alors! ….S'en ai fini de moi j'ai atteint le sommet de la stupidité et de la nullité XD Alors vous, vous en avais pensé quoi? (j'ai enfin trouvé comment on debloque les review anonyme youhou milles ans pour comprendre --)


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warui

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: YomiXHyde?

Mot de l'auteur: WARNING! Guimauve dégoulit dans ce chapitre XD ben ouais il en faut bien non? U.U un peu de romance et de douceur dans ce monde cruel! Ouais enfin je ferais mieux de me la fermer si c'est pour sortir des conneries ç.ç

Il était un peu plus d'une heure de l'après-midi, Maya se promenait en centre ville, étant donné qu'il y aurait sûrement Ruki, le lycéen ne voulait pas déranger Reita, surtout que c'est la première fois qu'ils se verraient un weekend. Le brun était plutôt heureux que son ami est des sentiments envers le petit blond, cela l'aiderais peut être à ce contrôler qui sait, Ruki arrivera peut être à le maîtriser lorsque le grand blond rentre dans son état second. Enfin, le brun était tout de même inquiet, car «son» retours au lycée allait compliquer les choses. Le lycéen s'arrêta _(quand on parle du loup…)_:

«Oh Maya, comme cela faisait longtemps. Dit un grand brun avec une voix doucereuses.

-Désolé chui occupé, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer.

-Comme tu es froid, j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas qu'avec moi que tu agis de la sorte. Alors le lycée, il y eu du changement ces deux derniers mois? Et mon petit Reirei? Il va bien?

-Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit Maya en fronçant les sourcils.

Le grand brun se pencha vers Maya qui resta impassible au peu de distance qui désormais les séparés.

-Avec moi, on a toujours le temps, tu le sais.

-Je n'ai rien à te donner et encore moins du temps, alors fait moi le plaisir de me foutre la paix.

-Rebelle, j'aime ça…, il s'humidifia les lèvres en prononçant ses derniers mots.

-Ya un problème?

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et aperçurent une tête fluo rose qui les dévisageait.

-Kaoru! Comment vas-tu? Rétorqua le grand brun avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Bien, bien. Et je vois que toi aussi donc on va te laisser, Maya tu viens?

-Ouais j'arrive.

-Alors je n'ai plus qu'as vous laisser, nous aurons le plaisir de nous revoir lundi.

-Ouais, allé a plus.

Kaoru et Maya s'éloignèrent, une fois sorti du centre ville, le brun soupira.

-Merci Kao, j'me sentais pas de l'avoir dans les pattes plus longtemps.

-Comme si t'avais besoin de moi pour te défendre, quand tu t'y mets tu peux être effrayant alors arrête ton cirque.

-Ahahaha quand même pas.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était de retour. J'espère qu'il ne refoutra pas le bordel au bahut.

-Ouais, et encore on a de la chance qu'il te respecte, tu es bien le seul, même les plus gros caïds du lycée sont potes avec toi.

-On m'a toujours dit que je faisais peur -.-

-Haha ils n'ont pas tort XD

-C'est vexant parfois.

-Je plaisante, bref j'ai appris hier qu'il allait revenir, j'en ai déjà informé Reita.

-Il n'a pas trop mal réagis?

-Je pense que ça ira, je lui ai dit de faire attention à Ruki, je sais qu'_il_ portera son intérêt sur lui, pas seulement parce qu'il est nouveau mais parce qu'il est proche de Rei. Mais pour tout te dire je m'inquiète plus pour une autre personne que ces deux là.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Avant son départ, j'ai entendu qu'_il_ avait des vus sur une personne qui, à mon sens, est assé fragile. Kaoru méfie toi de _lui_, j'ai l'impression qu'_il_ cherche à te provoqué, et tu sais qu'_il_ à des raisons de t'en vouloir pour l'année dernière.

-Je l'ai pourtant prévenu d'arrêter ses conneries, mais avec _lui_…enfin bref, pour l'instant je ne vois pas le rapport entre sa future victime et moi.

- «A votre avis quel est le meilleur moyen nargué ce chère Kao? Sauter son petit protégé bien sûr.» C'est ce qu'il a dit mot pour mot, tu es la seule personne qu'_il_ craint, pour ça _il_ t'en veut et c'est Kyô qui va en faire les frais.

-Il ne touchera pas Kyô.

-Tant que tu es avec lui c'est sûr, mais après?

-Qu'il n'y pense même pas.

Maya fixa Kaoru un moment puis sourit et soupira: J'te fais confiance, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois prévenu.

-Mine de rien, tu te soucis beaucoup de la sécurité des autres, j'aurais jamais cru.

-Arrête, t'est un ami c'est pour ça puis je me sentirais coupable si il arrivait quelque chose alors que j'étais au courant. Je suis un égoïste qui n'agit que pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

-Mouais, pas la peine de me la faire à moi, au fait pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

-Il s'est fait virer le lendemain, j'ai pensé qu'il était alors inutile de t'inquiété pour rien et je n'aime pas faire des choses inutiles.

-Tu vois que tu te soucis des autres.

-Sinon tu faisais quoi en ville?

-Beau détournement de sujet.

-Je sais. Alors?

-Des courses, Kyô voulait mangeait français.

-Ah? Kyô est chez toi aujourd'hui?

-Oui, et toi?

-Ben je dois avouer que je m'ennuyais, alors je suis sortit me changeait les idées.

-Tu skouates pas chez Rei d'habitude?

-Disons qu'il reçoit du monde aujourd'hui, j'voulais pas déranger.

-Je vois.

Le téléphone de Maya sonna signalant un message, après l'avoir lu, le brun eut un léger sourire.

-Bien cher ami, il semblerait que j'ai finalement quelque chose à faire. On se voit lundi, passe un bonjour à Kyô.

-Merci passe une bonne journée alors.

-Merci toi aussi, et n'oubli pas ce que je t'ai dit, même si c'est un petit colérique, ça nous ferais chier qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre petit bout blond. Ja na!»

Kaoru regarda Maya partir avant de reprendre lui aussi sa route.

Kyô était allongé sur le lit de Kaoru et fixait le plafond, il aimait être là, le silence pour le bercer, laissant son esprit se vider, être la sur ce lit empreint de «son» odeur. Il se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans les coussins. Il entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et ce refermé mais il ne bougea pas. Bientôt il sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés, deux bras l'entourèrent puis une tête vint se poser au creux de son épaule.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur lui murmura doucement:

«C'est prêt, tu viens?

Le blond ne répondit pas mais ce retourna pour ce blottir dans ces bras qu'ils aimaient tant.

-Un jour…

-Hum?

-Je te rendrais tout ce que tu fais pour moi…

-Kyô…

-J'te le promet…

-Tu me rends déjà bien plus qu'il ne faut.

-Mais je…

-Aller vient manger, je t'ai pris français.

-…

-Kyô?

-…

-Le plat va refroidir.

-Toi t'es tout chaud.

-Haha, mais c'est pas ce qui va te faire manger.

-Je veux pas bouger.

-…bon tu as gagné, soupira le plus grand, on mangera ici, j'vais chercher les plats.

-Oui.

-T'est pire qu'un gamin quand tu t'y mets, mais ça te rend encore plus…

-Si tu dis kawai, je t'égorge durant ton sommeil.

-…j'vais prendre les plats.

-…

Dés qu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils restèrent allongés sur le lit, le bras plié de Kaoru servait de coussin au blond, ce dernier ce laisser bercer par le souffle chaud du plus grand. Il y eu un long moment silence mais agréable pour les deux avant que Kaoru ne le brise:

-Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui?

-Non…

-Ok…

-On peut dormir jusqu'à que tu partes bosser…

-Bonne idée.

-…»

Le plus grand caressa les cheveux du blond avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Tout deux finirent par s'endormirent, du moins, l'un deux, l'autre feignit le sommeil pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de cette instant.

**oo00O00oo**

«Jui! Te voila enfin!

-Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois mon chère Tsukasa.

-Entre, dépêches toi.

Un grand blond habillé de cuir moulant entra dans l'imposante demeure du brun. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils prirent placent sur un long canapé de velours rouge. L'hôte servit du thé à son invité qui l'en remercia avant d'ajouter:

«Tu n'as toujours pas décidé de prendre une bonne?

-Hors de question, en aucun cas une inconnue mettra les pieds ici et toucher ce qui m'appartient surtout quand je ne suis pas là. Ce ne sont que des petites pestes menteuses et voleuses qui de surcroit effectuent leurs travail à moitié.

-C'est vrai, après tout c'est la troisième que je vire.

-Toi ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est parce qu'elles refusent de participer à tes jeux pervers.

-Sans doute, ricana le blond, il est vrai que toi et le sexe ça fait deux et c'et bien dommage.

-Les gens me dégoûtent, il ne manquerait plus que je copule avec ces êtres infectes.

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois? ç.ç

-Tu es la seule exception.

-Et ton fils? D'ailleurs je ne le vois pas. Il est encore enfermé dans sa chambre?

-Je n'ai jamais considéré ce rat comme étant mon fils! Tu le sais très bien alors arrêtent tes questions, je sais que tu le fait pour me chercher!

Jui ria un bon coup avant de répondre: j'avoue, la haine que tu porte pour ce gamin me fascine, enfin je ne suis pas devenue psy pour rien! Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, il est où le môme?

-Hier j'ai un peu trop forcé sur ce que tu m'as donné et je me suis remémoré mon passé, je suis donc montait le punir pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Dire que je le nourris, le loge encore! Ce n'est qu'un sale petit ingrat!

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas où il se trouve, mais ça me dit qu'il a encore reçu ton courroux.

-C'est tout ce qu'il mérite! Il à pourri mon sol de son sang sale, j'ai voulu à nouveau le châtier mais il s'est enfui! C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça! Normalement il ne fait rien mais là il est partie! Je fais quoi?! Tsukasa je fais quoi?!

Tsukasa c'était jeté sur le blond et arborait un air suppliant, Jui le regardait sans la moindre expression sur son visage.

-Tu t'inquiètes?

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète! Quesque vont penser mes amis si ils apprennent que ce qu'ils croient être mon fils s'est enfui de chez moi et à cause de moi?! T'imagine l'impacte que cela aura sur ma réputation?! Et ma carrière dans le mannequinat?! Je vais être discrédité aux yeux de tous! Je perdrais tout! Encore à cause de lui je vais de nouveau tout perdre!! Depuis sa naissance il m'arrache le peu de bonheur que j'arrive à me construire!!!

-Tsukasa, reprit Jui en posant sa main sur la tête de son ami, calme toi. Il va revenir d'ici demain ou au pire après-demain, il n'a nulle part où aller. Par contre tu as intérêt à m'écouter, lorsqu'il reviendra, ne lève pas la main sur lui. Contrôle toi, si tes amis voit ses blessures, ils n'hésiteront pas à commérer. Ne lui inflige plus de blessures physiques.

-Mais il doit être puni!!! Le seul fait qu'il respire est une insulte à mon égard!

-J'ai dit aucune douleurs physiques, il existe mille autres façon de «punir» quelqu'un.

-…

-Bien mon petit Tsukasa, je dois y aller. Je repasse mardi, je t'emmènerais une nouvelle dose, tu connais mes tarifs, mais cette fois ne force pas trop.

-Je t'attendrais, surtout que mercredi j'ai un défilé!

-Bien, j'y vais.

Jui lécha les lèvres de Tsukasa en guise de salut et partis en vitesse et en riant avant que la colère qu'avait provoqué son geste chez Tsukasa ne retombe sur lui. Pour Tsukasa, un homme avec une femme était dégoûtant et un homme avec un homme était bien pire. Pour être saint, il fallait rester seul et ne pas s'adonnait à tout gestes à caractère sexuelle. Le bonheur n'est offert que par la solitude, rien d'autre.

Note: Hum hum la fin est moins guimauve, Jui m'éclate (drôle de psychologue Oô), de plus je tiens à préciser qu'il ne devait pas apparaître dans l'histoire comme Juka XD, mais en écrivant le chapitre il est venu tout seul et toute son histoire et son rôle dans la fic est venu et c'est miraculeusement incruster parfaitement dans mon scénario de base. Bon j'espère que c'est le dernier qui arrive à l'improviste sinon ça va jamais finir! çç


	7. Chapitre 7

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warui

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: YomiXHyde ?

Mot de l'auteur: ça avance, ça avance, bon ce chapitre est encore plus gna gna que le précédent mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même ç.ç ! Reviewer pleaseee XD

Il ouvrit un œil, sortant difficilement des brumes du sommeil, des bruits étranges, dont certains ressemblés à des explosions, parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable sur lui, on avait sûrement dû lui mettre une couverture. Il ouvrit enfin le deuxième œil, apparemment il était sur un canapé. Il aperçu une personne blonde assis par terre devant le canapé dont il tourné le dos, cette personne s'agitait bizarrement sur place. Le mémoire lui revint enfin, c'était Reita qui était devant lui à faire dieu sait quoi, il s'était retrouvait chez lui après s'être enfui hier soir. Ruki se redressa à demi, appuyé sur son coude, il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit la douleur que lui provoqué ses multiple blessures. Le blond fixa un moment l'écran de télévision qui lui faisait face, d'où les bruits provenaient, un personnage s'entêtait à frapper une sorte de zombie géant…il tourna alors son regard vers Reita. L'espace d'un instant, Ruki ressentit une violente envie de s'agripper à ce corps et ne plus le lâcher, mais il ne fit rien, cette envie soudaine l'effraya, il resta à fixait un moment son aînée et à réfléchir…

« Je sens ton regard brûlant dans mon dos Ruchan. »

La voix de Reita sortit brusquement Ruki de ses pensés, il reprit vite contenance et ce mis assis sur ses genoux, toujours la couverture sur lui. L'aîné se retourna et lui lança son plus beau sourire avant de s'assoir prés de lui.

« T'as faim ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Reita sourit avant de mettre son jeu en pause et partit chercher de quoi manger. Après quelque instant, le lycéen revint dans le salon avec une assiette fumante, il l'a tendit à Ruki entouré d'une serviette pour protéger de la chaleur. Le plus grand se rassit alors prés du blond et continua son extermination de zombie.

Ruki mangeait mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran, les yeux pétillants de fascination, Reita s'en aperçu et s'amusa de cette réaction.

« Tu veux essayer ?

-Je ne sais pas m'en servir…

-Et alors ? Jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Alors le bouton carré c'est le super-kick, rond c'est super-pouvoir-défonce, triangle c'est regain-d'ernergie et croix c'est pour activer les objets ou grosse-tarte-dans-ta-gueule, après les flèches c'est pour te déplacer. Allé vas-y, je te met au niveau 1.

Le petit blond était fasciné par le jeu. Deux heures s'écoulèrent, il jouait frénétiquement tout en suivant les conseils de Reita, qui le guidait niveau par niveau. Cette ambiance était parfaite…non, il manquait quelque chose, Ruki mis alors subitement sur pause.

-Reita j'ai un problème.

-Je t'écoute.

-Chez moi…j'ai…

-…

-J'ai oublié ma boîte de Pocky, j'en ai pas mangé depuis hier matin..."

Reita marqua un temps de silence avant d'éclater de rire et de demander à son petit invité d'attendre. Ruki reprit le jeu et Reita se leva chercher une boîte de la drogue du blond. Le lycéen était amusé de cette réaction mais aussi un peu déçu, il s'était attendu à quelque aveux de la part du blond sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il pensait qu'il se serait confié à lui. Comme le petit blond semblait pour une fois s'amuser, Reita décida de ne rien lui demandé pour le moment, mais ce soir, même si Ruki venaient à le détesté, il l'obligerait à se confier et à stopper ce petit manège.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à tester tous les jeux de Reita, Ruki se leva avant d'annoncer :

« Je pense que je devrais rentrer, merci pour ton accueil Reita et puis merci de m'avoir soigné.

-Hors de question, rétorqua sèchement Reita en se mettant à son tour debout.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna le blond.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras expliqué ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir.

-…

-Ruki, je sais très bien que ton corps entier est parsemé de blessures.

-T'as vérifié pour dire ça ?

-Non mais ça ce sent.

-Ce que j'ai, je le mérite, ça ne te regarde pas.

Pour la première fois, Ruki commença à s'énerver et qui plus est devant Reita.

-Ruki, s'il te plaît.

-Fou moi la paix ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir, en quoi ça te concerne ?!

Le petit blond se dirigea vers la porte, a peine fut elle entrouverte que Reita la referma. Pour ce dernier il lui était inconcevable que cela ce termine comme ça, quitte à ce faire détester, il voulait savoir. Ruki se retourna et lui lança un regard furieux et empli de reproche.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à t'acharner comme ça ?! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?!

-Ruki dis-moi qui te bat.

-C'est pas tes affaires !

-Qui ?

Reita avait employé un ton si froid qui terrifia Ruki, le rappelant celui de son père. Le petit blond se mis alors trembler, il serait donc toujours martyre de ce ton avec lequel on s'adressait à lui sans cesse. Certes il l'avait mérité mais que cela vienne de Reita l'avait blessé. D'un coup tout son passé ressurgie et les larmes remplies ses yeux, tant d'années à s'être interdit de pleurer, voilà qu'un seul mot du blond les lui faisait verser.

L'adolescent essaya de sécher ses larmes avec le dos de ses mains :

-Pardon, pardon ! Je sais que sais ma faute, mon père me punit…mais…mais je le mérite alors pardon ! Je ne…

-Ruki…, Reita tendit la main pour lui sécher ses larmes, mais le plus petit le repoussa violemment.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir de l'attention alors laisses-moi ! Les tremblement se fire un peu plus intense, Ruki commençait à paniquer.

Reita retenta d'approcher sa main de ce visage triste, mais le blond le repoussa de nouveau. Le lycéen fronça les sourcils, il attrapa alors d'une main la taille de Ruki et de l'autre sa nuque afin de lui donner un violent baiser. Sous l'effet de surprise, Reita obtint facilement l'entrée et commença à faire danser sa langue avec celle du petit blond qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Ce dernier était bien trop surprit pour comprendre la situation, il n'avait jamais senti une chose pareils, jamais on ne lui avait fait ne serait-ce qu'un baiser sur la joue, alors là…il ne savait pas du tout ce qui ce passait mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que s'était très agréable au point que sa langue répondait d'elle-même aux caresses de son homologue.

A cours de souffle, Reita relâcha malgré lui les lèvres de Ruki mais il garda le jeune lycéen dans ses bras.

-Pardonne-moi.

-…

-Ruki, je ne m'excuse pas pour le baiser mais parce que j'aurais souhaité te le donner en d'autre circonstance et puis de la manière dont je t'ai parlé, je ne pensais pas que cela allait te mettre dans cet état.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et pourquoi tu me sers comme ça ?

-Va savoir, on dit que l'amour n'a pas raison.

-Alors c'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas. Reita je ne sais pas aimer et encore moins sourire, et je ne mérite pas d'être aimé.

-ça c'est moi qui en suis le seul juge.

-Reita…

-Ruki s'il te plaît, laisse moi une chance. Je t'apprendrais à aimer, à sourire tu verras, je te le promets, et si un jour tu en a marre de moi je disparaîtrais de ta vie, mais avant laisse moi essayer, laisse moi t'aider.

-…

-Ruchan onegai.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à tenir ta promesse…t'aura plus le droit de m'appeler Ruchan.

-Ahahaha, tu souriras mon Ruchan.

Reita avait resserrait son étreinte et embrassa le front de son désormais amant, son cœur s'était rechauffé en l'espace d'un instant, c'était si agréable. Maintenant il allait pouvoir aider son petit blond, maintenant il allait pouvoir l'enlacer, le faire sourire.

-Ruchan, reste avec moi ce soir.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te demande juste de dormir prés de moi, je ne veux pas que tu retourne chez toi.

-D'accord, soupira le blond.

-Ce qui t'es arrivé, raconte-moi s'il te plaît.

-…demain, promis, mais là je veux juste dormir…

-Viens on va dans la chambre.

Reita pris la main de Ruki et le guida vers la chambre, ils s'allongèrent alors sur le lit, Reita pris dans ses bras son amant, celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et, à l'agréable surprise de l'aînée, le plus petit s'y blottit un peu. Après un long silence, un faible chant s'éleva, Ruki s'était mis à fredonner un nouvel air, Reita fut étonné puis se laissa bercer par la magnifique voix du petit blond. Tout deux finirent par s'endormirent.

**oo00O00oo**

Les rayons de soleil traversèrent la pièce par les volets à demis clos, elle caressa deux tête blondes, l'une bougea suivi d'un grognement dû à ce réveil peu commode pour les yeux. Reita finit par ouvrire les yeux et un large sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit le visage endormis et si attendrissant de son nouvel amant. Le lycéen caressa les cheveux blonds de son petit protégé, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux à son tour et fixa Reita. Il semblait un peu perdu puis quelques secondes après l'expression de son visage redevint normal, comme si la mémoire lui était revenue.

« Tu as du mal à bien te réveiller à ce que je vois.

-J'ai un sommeil profond, il me faut du temps avant d'émerger.

Un long silence prit place avant que la voix du petit blond ne s'élève à nouveau doucement :

-Mon père, je lui ai brisé sa vie, alors il me punit…c'est normal.

-Non ce n'est pas normal.

-Reita, j'ai pris la vie de celle qu'il aimait le plus, la seule personne pour qui il n'a éprouvé que de la tendresse.

-C'était volontaire ?

-Hein ?

-Tu l'as voulu ? Faire disparaître cette soi-disant personne, tu l'as voulu ?

-…non, Ruki baissa la tête et l'enfoui dans le torse de son amant.

-Alors pourquoi on te punit ? Ruki, même si je ne sais rien sur cette histoire, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas de ta faute, on te punit pour ce qui est apparemment un accident. Mais toi ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu mérites tout ça ?

-Je mérite d'être châtié…je…mais je…je n'ai pas fait exprès, je…

Ruki ne put continuer, il fondit en larmes pour la troisième fois de sa vie, la première étant le jour où il prit la vie de cette femme et la deuxième la veille. Reita resserra son étreinte, il ne pouvait pour le moment rien faire d'autre car il ne connaissait pas l'histoire en elle-même et espérer qu'un jour Ruki lui en parlerait, mais le fait que ce dernier prenne enfin conscience qu'il n'était pas le fautif était un bon début. Pour le moment, Reita n'avait que ses bras à lui offrir en guise de réconfort. Le petit blond finit par se calmé, le plus grand sécha les larmes de ce dernier.

-Si jamais tu te crois encore coupable, je te prive de jeux vidéo Ruchan.

Le dit Ruchan ce mit alors à rire doucement ce qui ne manqua pas au grand blond.

-J'ai déjà tenu la moitié de ma promesse ! Tu viens de rire mon Ruchan. Je suis trop fort cherche pas.

-Baka ! Ruki rougit mais ce remit à rire de bon cœur, chose qu'il n'avait alors jamais fait. Je te signal que t'es sensé m'apprendre à sourire alors ta promesse n'est pas fini parce que j'ai rigolé une fois.

-Deux fois pour être exact. Mais je sais tenshi no, je te ferais rire tous les jours.

-Remarque, avec ta stupidité ce ne sera pas difficile.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment. J'ai le don de faire rire les plus impassibles.

-T'as le don d'être débile surtout.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Ruchan.

-Hé mais j'ai jamais dit ça moi !

-Oui mais tu n'as jamais dit le contraire.

-…tu prends tout comme ça t'arrange.

-Ce qui m'aide à atteindre mes objectifs.

-Mouais.

-Ruchan.

-Quoi ?

-Bisous !

-Nan ! Le petit blond essaya alors d'échapper au plus grand.

-Ahaha, t'inquiète tenshi no, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt pour ce genre de chose.

-Baka.

-Tu m'as traité de baka trois ou quatre fois en l'espace de quelques minutes ç.ç

-A qui la faute ?

-A la fenêtre.

-Pardon ?

-Elle est ouverte et le soleil me tape sur la tronche depuis tout à l'heure, c'est chiant.

-Kamisama...ayez pitié de son âme.

-Oui, aillez pitié de cette fenêtre.

-Je parlais de toi.

-Je suis touché, on va manger ?

-Moui. »

Les deux blonds se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Ils mangèrent et Ruki, durant le repas, subit un nouvel assaut de blagues made in Reita. Ce dernier riait de bon cœur ce qui plaisait beaucoup au plus jeune. Après avoir terminé et débarrassé les plats, Reita prit un air sérieux avant de s'adresser à son amant :

« Ruchan, j'ai oublié de te parler d'un truc. Demain, il y à un élève qui revient, il etait partis une semaine avant ton arrivé. Surtout ne t'approche pas de lui.

-Je ne cherche pas à m'approcher des autres de toute façon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial pour que tu me dises ça ?

-Yomi à pour objectif de se taper tout le lycée, tu le sais, ce n'est certes pas « bien » dans le sens moral comme on pourrait le dire mais c'est juste un coup voilà, ça ne vas pas plus loin. Lui par contre il cherche à détruire une proie qu'il se choisi. C'est un enfoiré en qui il ne faut pas faire confiance.

-A la façon dont tu en parles, je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et lui.

-…d'une certaine manière, il fait du mal à tout ce qui touche et ça l'excite, je te raconterais un jour.

-Oui. Et il s'appel comment ?

-Asagi. Je voulais te prévenir car il ne te connaît pas et le faite que tu traîne avec moi, il va forcement s'intéresser à toi. Mais il ne fera rien, je l'en empêcherais.

-…Reita.

-Hum ?

-Tu me montres la fonction multi-joueurs dans ton jeu ?

-…hein ? Euh bien sûr ! Allé viens tu vas voir en équipe c'est meilleur.

-On verra si tu m'es utile.

-Hey ! Je suis le meilleur allié qu'on puisse avoir je te signale, Maya en est témoin ! »

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le salon afin de débuter une séance d'extermination de zombie enragés. Ruki avait changé la conversation car il voyait que le sujet mettait Reita mal à l'aise et visiblement en colère. Mais en revoyant sa bonne humeur après avoir pulvérisé son premier zombie, le plus petit ne s'inquiéta plus pour son amant.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le petit blond décida de rentrer chez lui, malgré l'opposition de Reita, Ruki était prés à rentrer chez lui. Il allait bien mieux et savait qu'il avait une personne sur qui compter désormais. A ces paroles, Reita ne put que se résigner mais décida tout de même de l'accompagner.

Arrivé devant chez le blond, ce dernier soupira puis se retourna vers son amant qui lui tenait la main.

-On se voit demain Rei, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi ces deux derniers jours.

-Ce sera toujours le cas Ruchan, bien à ce soir alors ?

-Ce soir ?

-Sur msn.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon j'y vais.

Reita lâcha la main du blond mais lui donna un chaste baiser sur le front avant de le laisser partir. Une fois que Ruki fut rentré dans sa demeure, le blond au nez bandé se redirigea chez lui le cœur seré à l'idée qu'il pourrait une nouvel fois arriver quelque chose à son amant.

Ruki rentra et avança doucement. Comme il ne s'était jamais enfui et encore moins absenté deux jours de suite, il ne savait pas quelle réaction son père pourrait avoir. Mais à son grand soulagement la maison semblait vide. Un mot était déposé sur la table prés de l'escalier :

« C'est dans ton intérêt d'être rentré avant lundi, mes amis viennent le soir, la table, les plats devront être prêt et que la maison soit en parfait état. »

Ruki avait l'habitude de ce genre de mot, qui le rassura un peu car apparemment la colère de son père ne semblait pas aussi importante que le blond avait pensé _(tant mieux…)_. Il remonta dans sa chambre et fut surpris de la retrouvé propre quoiqu'il savait que son paternel ne supportais pas que son sang salisse le sol alors que s'était lui-même qui le faisait couler _(une vrai contradiction cet homme)_. Ruki alla se doucher puis prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il se connecta ensuite sur msn pour rassurais Reita _(histoire de lui dire que je suis toujours en vie, vu la tête qu'il faisait…)_.

Note:...depuis quand j'écris pour les freux d l'amour moi!


	8. Chapitre 8

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warushinda

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: ReitaXRuki, AsagiXRieko, KaoruXKyô ? YomiXHyde ? HydeXGackt ?

Mot de l'auteur: alors vous suivez toujours ? XD je ne penser pas faire une fic aussi longue U.U dire que j'ai des passages qui attendent d'être placés XD enfin c'est pour bientôt, bonne lecture n.n

Note: J'ai enfin récupéré internet donc mes fic seront désormais remis à jours et puis j'en ai réediter une majorité toutes corrigées, il ne devrait donc plus ou presque pas y avoir de problème concernant l'othographe n.n Merci à celles qui me suivent toujours ce chapitre vous est dédié!

Juka avait réussi à forcer Gackt, Hizaki et le directeur à sortir dans un pub branché. Le sous-directeur ayant comme prétexte : faire décompresser le directeur.

Bien qu'en réalité, Juka avait besoin de se changer les idées et un peu de compagnie lui faisait le plus grand bien. Même si au début ses collègues se sont montrés retissant, du fait que sortir un dimanche soir n'était pas raisonnable, ils finirent par accepter.

-Alors Gackt, depuis Yumi, personne en vue ? Commença Juka.

-Non, et puis pour parler franchement, je ne cherche personne pour l'instant.

-Mouais on dit ça mais la solitude finit par peser à la longue.

-…

-Juka.

-Oui monsieur le dirlo ?

-Cesse de m'appeler comme cela renégat !

-Alors, oui ma beauté sombre ?

-Continu et t'es viré.

-Quel monde cruel où la plaisanterie n'a décidément plus sa place ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce que votre honneur voulait me dire ?

-Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés dans un bar aussi connu et fréquenté par la plupart de nos lycéens ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes chères élèves me voient un dimanche soir à traîner dans un bar, quoique si j'en vois un ici, il aura de mes nouvelles ! Quand on prépare ses études on ne va pas faire la fête un dimanche soir !

-Il est vrai que ce n'est pas très sérieux. Rajouta Hizaki.

-Un peu de relâchement est toutefois permis, soupira Gackt.

-Content que tu sois de mon avis !

-Juka, toi si on t'écoutait, ce à quoi on aurait droit c'est à du relâchement continuel.

-Merci monsieur le directeur, l'estime que vous me portez me touche.

-Ne boude pas. Répondit le professeur d'histoire en rigolant.

Ils riaient un bon coup avant de trinquer une nouvelle fois. Ce soir là, il y avait beaucoup de monde, surtout pour un dimanche soir, certains dansaient au milieu du pub entraîné par la music. Hizaki qui fixait son verre releva les yeux vers son supérieur.

« Je n'aime pas dire du mal, mais je m'inquiète à propos de Mlle Maeda, son comportement envers les élèves et parfois envers nous est par moment déplacé.

-Déplacé ?! Intervint Juka, c'est une allumeuse de première oui ! C'est limite si elle ne plaque pas les élèves contre un mur pour les violer sur place !

-Juka ! Maîtrise toi un peu !

-Gomen. Mais avouez que c'est abusé.

-Je sais, soupira le directeur, je l'ai convoqué mardi pour lui faire part de son comportement. Mais c'est une personne que je connais depuis bien longtemps et sa méthode d'enseignement est d'une efficacité rare.



-Je ne nie pas ce fait, ajouta le châtain, les moyennes en math des élèves n'ont jamais étaient aussi correcte. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne fait aucun tort aux élèves et que ses avances n'aboutissent pas. »

Tout le monde acquiesa et puis un nouveau silence s'installa, ce professeur avait certes réussie à relever toute les notes de math de ses élèves à un point que rare était ceux qui atteignaient en dessous de 10 mais son comportement était des plus désagréable et ses gestes outrageant. Comme Juka n'était pas venu pour parler de problème, il relança un sujet de conversation plus joyeux et les autre suivirent heureux de parler d'autre chose.

Alors que Gackt balayait la salle du regard, ce dernier s'arrêta sur une personne qui se trouvait au comptoir. Le châtain eu du mal à avaler la gorgé qu'il venait de prendre.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est tant d'y aller.

-C'est pas drôle, on est même pas encore saoul !

-Tu as des tonnes de papier à me remplir pour demain, je tiens à ce que tu sois frais.

-J'en ai marre de bosser pour toi ! Papier, papier, papier, papier, je craque !

-Assume ton rôle de sous-di-re-cteu-reu.

-Attend que je prenne ta place ! Je ferais souffrir tous mes enseignants et surtout mon sous-directeur mwahahahaha !

-Un vrai gamin, soupira le blond.

-Gackt tu viens ?

-Hum ? L'enseignant sortit alors de ses pensé et détourna son regard pour le poser sur ses amis, euh non je reste prendre un dernier verre, je rentrerais tranquillement après.

-Te bourre pas trop, je ne veux pas que mes élèves subissent un cour de littérature à l'envers car leur professeur n'est pas frais, sinon je te vire.

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Derrière la douce laine se cache toujours une épine.

-…Juka, c'était naze ça.

-Merci beaucoup patron, vous me complimentez décidemment beaucoup ce soir.

-Bien, à demain Gackt.

-Bonne fin de soirée.

-Ciao Gackt et n'oublie pas, dit Juka en prenant un air très sérieux qui lui était rare, quoique tu fasses pense à l'hygiène. »

La châtain ria un peu et regarda ses amis partirent, décidemment Juka ne manquait pas d'humour. Il attendit qu'ils sortent du pub pour se lever de la banquette et alla s'installer au comptoir, juste à côté de celui qui avait attiré son attention un peu plus tôt.

« Il est bientôt minuit passé, et vous êtes dans un pub à boire de l'alcool la veille d'un jour d'école, ce n'est pas sérieux pour un élève.

-Encore moins pour un professeur.

-Un manzana s'il vous plaît et un soda pour le jeune.

-Professeur, j'ai déjà ingurgité trois verres d'alcools avant votre venu, épargnez moi le soda. Hey ! Barman oublié le soda et mettez un manzana en plus onegai.

-Justement c'est bien suffisant.

-Je tiens bien l'alcool.

-Les jeunes, soupira Gackt, je suis heureux de voir que ça va mieux en cours les deux dernières semaines, tu as régler ton problème ? A propos de ce qu'on t'aurait pris ?

-Disons que j'ai fait écarté celui qui à osé poser ses mains dessus.

-Décidemment tu es très énigmatique Hyde.



-Voilà vos boissons messieurs.

-Merci.

-A votre santé chère professeur. »

Hyde porta la boisson à ses lèvres, il plissa les yeux à cause des effets brulant de cet alcool fort, puis il lécha le rebord du verre afin de rattraper une goutte qui tentait de s'échapper. Gackt ne perdait pas une miette des faits et gestes de son élève, il était comme envoûté par le moindre de ses mouvements où il y traduisait de la provocation et de l'érotisme. Gackt secoua vivement la tête, avoir de telles pensés pour un élève était déplacés et il devrait en avoir honte…mais cet élève était si spécial. A la façon qu'il avait de lui parler, d'agir…ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour Hyde, ce n'était donc pas l'effet de l'alcool.

« Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous me fixez depuis tout à l'heure, vous attendez quelque chose de ma part ?

-Non, rien _(à part toi peut être…)_

-Moi j'attends quelque chose de vous.

-Je t'en prie.

Hyde approcha alors son visage de celui du châtain et s'y s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Le brun sourit en lançant à son professeur un regard plein de sous-entendu avant de déposer chastement sur celles de Gackt, cela dura quelque seconde avant que le baiser ne s'approfondisse, chacun cherchant à savoir le goût de la salive de l'autre. Le baiser prit fin puis le brun ajouta :

-Merci pour le verre. »

Il se leva et bu cul sec le verre de Gackt avant de partir en vitesse. Une fois de plus le châtain n'avait pas réagit, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce baiser était le plus délicieux qu'il avait connu, avec cet arrière goût de pomme dû à l'alcool. Le professeur s'en voulait à présent de ne pas l'avoir retenu, il voulait tellement y re-goûter une nouvelle fois…il se donna une claque mentale, histoire de remettre ses idées en place, il but à son tour cul sec le verre d'Hyde puisque ce dernier avait bu le sien, il régla le barman puis partis à son tours l'esprit un peu embrouillé.

**oo00O00oo**

Miyavi était passablement énervé ce matin, et pour cause, Asagi revenait. Lui et sa petite greluche qui lui servait de copine depuis bientôt deux ans. Ils étaient pareils, ils cherchaient des personnes, les faisaient souffrir puis se retrouver pour fêter leurs réussites. Cela dégoûté Miyavi d'autant plus que les deux le harceler de temps à autres pour faire une espèce de plan à trois. Le grand brun préférait mille fois être dans le lit de Yomi que ces deux porcs. Heureusement que Maya l'avait prévenu ce weekend, au moins il avait eu le temps de se faire à cette situation.

« Tient Miya, c'est rare de te voir le premier devant le portail.

-Ah ! Maya, purée tu m'as fait peur, soupira le brun. Pour répondre à ta remarque, disons que j'ai mis moins de temps pour me préparer ce matin.

-Miya, je sais très bien ce qui t'arrive.

-Bien sûr tu sais tout, genre.



-De toi et de Reita oui, je sais comment vous fonctionnez. Tu t'es moins maquillé pour moins mettre en valeur ta beauté afin d'éviter qu'Asagi et sa poule ne te remarque. Et je parie qu'aujourd'hui tu vas être plus calme que jamais.

-Fais chier…je veux pas qu'il revienne.

-Et tu n'es pas le seul, qui plus est c'est le neveu du directeur, c'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas était exclus définitivement.

-Mouais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Miya, reste toi-même, hum ?

Miyavi respira profondément et acquiesça, les deux lycéens ce sourirent même si celui de Miyavi était un peu forcé.

-Allés viens, si tu restes devant le portail tu peux être sûr que tu le croiseras.

-Et on va où, répondit Miyavi d'une moue boudeuse. »

Le blond lui prit la main et lui lança un regard que le brun reconnu, un sourire illumina enfin son visage et tout deux entrèrent dans le lycée de manière la plus discrète possible (non parce que c'est pas comme si ils passaient facilement inaperçus XD).

Kaoru et Kyô arrivèrent à leur tour, le plus grand fut étonné de ne voir personne mais ne s'en formalisa pas, son petit blond était redevenu un peu câlin. Depuis plusieurs temps il était distant et Kaoru savait très bien pourquoi. Peut être que le blond avait commencé à oublier.

« On dirait qu'on est les premiers, on va sur le toit ? »

Kyô se contenta d'acquiser de la tête. Alors que les deux lycéens rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, Reita et Ruki arrivèrent.

« Ah, Kaokao est déjà arrivé. Apparemment ils vont sur le toit.

-On ne va pas les rejoindre ?

-Hummm non, on va les laisser tranquilles.

-Salut !

-Hyde ! Comment ça va ?

-Oui, et apparemment vous aussi.

-Hein ?

-Vous vous tenez la main.

Un sourire nargueur se dessina sur le visage du petit brun. Les deux blonds se regardèrent puis se lâchèrent la main sous les rires de leur ami.

-Eh bien, il s'en passe des choses en un weekend.

-Pourquoi ? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Reita.

-Si on veut.

-Vous êtes chiant à parler par énigme comma ça tout le temps.

-C'est ton cerveau qui est trop petit pour comprendre.

-Enfoiré ! Ruchan pourquoi tu me défends pas ? ç.ç

-Je ne peux pas contredire la vérité.

-Méchant ! Ce que je peux me sentir soutenu, c'est fou !

-Pauvre chou, lança ironiquement Hyde avant d'éclater de rire.

-Et Yomi, il est où, demanda le petit blond.



-Partit agrandir son tableau de chasse avec un terminal. »

Un rire désagréable et aigu parvient aux oreilles des trois lycéens, ils retournèrent pour voir une fille rire aux éclats dans les bras d'un grand brun. Ruki devina l'identité de ce lycéen, sûrement Asagi, il avait de long cheveux brun parsemé de mèches blanche, son visage était certes très beau mais son regard était mauvais, la dinde qui hurlait à ses côtés mettais ses formes généreuses en avant de manière outrageante et avait de long cheveux noir qui retomber au niveau du bassin. Le petit blond jeta un coup d'œil discret à son amant, il ne fut pas surpris de voire une expression de haine déformer son visage d'habitude si joyeux, il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et cet Asagi. Ruki était bien curieux de savoir quoi, pour comprendre ce qui pouvait changer l'humeur de son amant en quelques secondes.

« Bon on rentre, lança le lycéen au nez bandé. Il prit la main de Ruki et entra dans le lycée en compagnie d'Hyde. »

A la pause, tous étaient réunis sur le toit, bien entendu Kyô s'était mis à l'écart pour gribouiller en paix. Non ce qui avait changé était le peu de distance qui séparé Reita et Ruki. Alors que Yomi s'apprêtai à les harcelé de questions en bon détective qu'il faisait, la porte du toit s'ouvrit violement et une voix sombre et grave s'éleva.

« J'ai le plaisir de voir que vos habitudes ne changent pas.

-Ahahahahaha !

Asagi s'avança vers eux accompagné de sa poule qui continuée de ricaner.

-Toi et ta dinde vous dégagez. Lança Reita d'un ton froid.

-Je m'attendais à un tel accueil de ta part mon petit Rei, Tiens ? Mais qui est ce mignon blondinet qui se trouve à tes côtés ? Ton nouvel amant ?

-C'est pas tes affaires.

-Alors j'ai raison. Humm j'avoue être un peu jaloux mais cela peut toujours s'arranger.

Asagi lança un regard ardents et carnetier à Ruki, Reita n'apprécia guère et se leva, Maya se leva à son tour :

-Bon ça suffit, Asagi si tu es venu chercher la merde, va le faire ailleurs, on n'est pas d'humeur.

-Mon petit Maya, je suis toujours aussi étonné que Reita sois resté ton ami après ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Le seul responsable ici, c'est toi et cette chose pendu à ton bras.

-Chose hein ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que certains disaient lorsqu'ils me passaient dessus. Répondit la brune avec un sourire narquois et une voix des plus détestables.

Asagi explosa de rire sous les regards dégoutés de la bande.

-Bon Asagi, je pense que tu t'es assé montré en spectacle, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Le brun méché s'arrêta de rire et regarda le lycéen aux cheveux rose, il semblait l'espace d'un instant un peu énervé mais son sourire hypocrite revint vite fleurir sur son visage, ses yeux ce tournèrent vers la petite tête blonde qui se trouvait assis contre le grillage de sécurité plus loin, un rictus défigura le visage du brun puis tournis le dos à la bande tout en gardant son bras 

serrait sur la taille de son amante qui suivi son mouvement. Puis il lança un dernier regard à Kaoru tout en utilisant une voix emplie de sous-entendu :

-A charge de revanche Kaokao. »

Quand ils furent sorties, tous soupirèrent puis essayèrent de reprendre leurs discussions et oublier cette visite peu commode et indésirable. Reita se rassie et Ruki se rapprocha de lui en espérant le calmer ou le rassurer, il se surprit lui-même de ce geste. Reita capta cette attention et un sourire rayonna à nouveau sur son visage. Yomi lui non plus n'avait pas loupé ce geste et s'écria en les pointant du doigt :

« Je le savais ! Vous êtes ensembles ! Avouez, avouez, avouez !!

-Euh…Yomi calme-toi d'abord. --'

-Maya je t'ai pas sonné ! Alors ?! Vous êtes ensemble ?! Dites le moi de vive voix !

-Yomi, fait pas l'idiot, ils sont ensembles, ça saute aux yeux, maintenant mange et fou leurs la paix, intervint Kaoru.

-Bon ça veut dire que je dois rayer Ruki de ma liste de chasse, j'tient trop à ma vie.

-Ah parce que tu comptais te taper mon Ruchan !?

-Reita, tu sais bien que tout le monde fait partie de tableau de chasse de Yomi, soupira Hyde.

-PRESQUE tout le monde, rectifia le châtain, Reita n'en fait pas partie, pas question d'avoir un abruti pareil dans mon pieu.

-ENF…

-Reita estimes toi heureux, qui d'autres à la super chance de ne pas figurer dans ton tableau de chasse ?

-Asagi, lui c'est hors de question, sa pétasse, dieu sait ou elle à traînée, Reita, récemment Ruki dommage, Hydounnet, toi et moi c'est autre chose, Bou, il est si innocent que je m'en voudrais de lui faire du tort, Kyô, à peine je m'approche c'est limite si il me mort alors le touché je n'y pense même pas, Kaoru, se serait comme si je me taper mon père…quoique de ce côté soit déjà fait.

Yomi avait murmuré ses dernier mots que seul Hyde comprit, le brun prit alors le châtain dans ses bras et Bou demanda :

-T'as dit quoi après ?

-J'ai dit que je tenais à ma vie, voilà je vous ai pour la pluparts citée. Mon regret c'est sûrement Ruki, je suis sûr que j'aurais réussi si le blondinet n'avait pas mis le grappin dessus, de plus je parie que je ne me serais pas ennuyé.

-Non mais t'arrête avec Ruki ?!

-Aaah ! Hyde protège moi de cette ogre bandé poilu qui pu ! »

Yomi, qui était resté dans les bars du brun, enfonça sa tête dans le torse de son ami.

Ils finirent de manger sous les rires et les coups de colères provoqués par Yomi surtout concernant Reita et Ruki, en effet le châtain avait trouvé une nouvelle distraction.

**oo00O00oo**

« Alors mon chou, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu es revenu ?

La lycéenne brune léché sensuellement le lobe de son amant dans le but de réveillé son appétit sexuelle, ce qui n'était pas si dure à faire.

-Demain serait trop tôt, je pense attendre encore quelque jours avant de m'occuper du petit, le meilleur viendra de lui-même.

-Tu m'en laisseras un bout ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci Asagi chéri.

-Arrête ce surnom débile ma petite Rieko ou je vais m'énerver.

-Ben voyons.

Elle arrêta son activité et plongea son regard plein de reproche dans celui d'Asagi.

-Asagi, tu sais très bien que tes menaces ne marche pas avec moi, je suis la seule qui te résiste et tu ne me fait pas peur.

-Je sais mon ange c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Asagi…

-Bien maintenant suce-moi, les avoirs revues ma décidemment beaucoup excités.

Rieko acquiesça et commença à dégrafer le pantalon du lycéen qui se léchait les lèvres en repensant à sa petite bande.

-Dès que je t'aurais fait prendre ton pied dit-elle en caressant l'intimité de son amant, t'as intérêt à me faire grimper au plafond et comme il faut.

-Evidemment mon ange, maintenant prend le en bouche je m'impatiente. »

Note : Asagi est spécial je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme ami (baka c'est toi qui dit ça alors que c'est toi qui a écrit !) XD oui je disjoncte n'ayaient pas peur, c'est pas contagieux (je crois).


	9. Chapitre 9

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warui

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: ReitaXRuki, KaoruXKyô, AsagiXRieko, YomiXHyde? HydeXGackt ?

Mot de l'auteur: L'amour est comme un bouquet de violetteuuuuhhh...XD Les fan de Kyô ne me frappé pas c'est pas ma faute mais celle d'Asagi...ou de ma main qui écrit mais c'est pas une raison XP

« Asagi, ça fait plusieurs jours que je t'ai convoqué pour que tu viennes chercher les cours que t'as manqué et tu ne te ramènes que maintenant.

-Vous m'avez manquais Juka.

-Asagi, soupira Juka, prend tes papiers et retourne en cours.

-Dites-moi Juka, cela ne vous pèse pas ?

-De quoi ?

- Ces longues heures plongées dans la paperasse, la monotonie de votre vie, et qui plus est, cela fait un moment que vous êtes célibataire, la solitude ne vous pèse pas ?

-Asagi, répondit calmement Juka, ma vie professionnelle ou privée ne te concerne pas et puisque que tu tiens à le savoir elles sont moins monotones que tu semble le croire. Retourne en classe. »

Asagi s'exécuta, une fois seul dans son bureau, Juka souffla puis eu un rire amère _(ce gamin à touché juste sur un point…)_.

Alors qu'Asagi traversé le couloir, il réfléchissait à comment éloigné Kaoru du petit blond. Il entendit alors des pas venir dans sa direction, il releva la tête et un rictus déforma son visage _(exactement ce qu'il me fallait)._

_**ooOOoo**_

A la fin des deux heures d'histoire, Kaoru se retourna, son bureau se situé au fond à droite de la classe juste devant celui de Kyô.

« Kyô, on va sur le toit ?

-On a bio…

-On sèche. Histoire de faire une petite pause tout les deux.

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête, de toute manière pour lui, les cours n'avait aucun sens, à part peut être ceux de japonais et littérature, quelque chose d'utile pour affiner ses textes.

-Kaoru, lança Hizaki, pourrais-tu venir deux minutes.

-Oui monsieur, le lycéen se retourna de nouveau, tu y vas ? J'te rejoins. »

Kyô le fixa un moment puis se leva, Kaoru en fit de même, le plus grand s'arrêta prés du professeur et le blond quand à lui sortit de la classe.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir qui menait au toit, Rieko apparu et se plaça face à lui.

« Kyô-chan, comme ça tombe bien, j'avais justement envie de jouer avec toi.

-Dégage.

-Shh shh on ne me parle pas sur ce ton. »

La brune s'avança et porta sa main sur l'entrejambe du blond et resserra un peu sa prise, Kyô écarquilla les yeux et son visage se décomposa. Il l'a repoussa en hurlant :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

La jeune fille tomba à terre et le petit blond partis en courant. Une fois arrivé sur le toit il reprit son souffle. Il était toujours sous le choque de ce qu'il venait de ce passer _(je ne veux pas que ça recommence…)._

« Kao…

-Kaoru n'est pas là, mais moi oui.

Kyô sursauta et fit volte-face, il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Asagi qui l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le grillage. Le petit blond se mit à trembler malgré lui ce qui excitât le brun.

-Ne, Kyô-chan, tu as semble t'il repoussé violemment les avances de ma gentils Rieko. Va falloir pardonner ton geste mon petit. »

Asagi plaqua une de ses mains contre la bouche de Kyô, collant ainsi sa tête contre le grillage, de l'autre main il déchira la veste et le pull du petit blond dévoilant ainsi son torse imberbe, le brun se mit à le lécher tout en arrachant le haut du pantalon. Il plongea sans gêne sa main dans le boxer du plus petit et pris en main son membre. Les yeux de Kyô se remplir de larmes mais ce dernier fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas les laisser couler, plus question de se montrer faible. Le petit blond émit un gémissement de douleur lorsque le brun resserra sont emprise, ce gémissement s'étouffa dans la main qui emprisonné son visage. Asagi serra de plus en plus fort augmentant ainsi l'intensité de la douleur puis commença des va et vient rapide. Kyô gémissait, s'il il avait pu il aurait hurlait de douleur mais la main d'Asagi l'en empêcha. Le brun ne chercha pas à le faire plaisir mais à le torturer, ce dernier écrasé avec sa main le membre désormais tendu du blond en effectuant des vas et viens beaucoup trop rapide. Le brun ricanait en voyant le visage et le corps de Kyô se tordre de douleur. Ce dernier finit par se libérer dans la main du brun ce qui provoqua une violente douleur. Asagi lécha la semence puis grimaça :

« Mouais, je suis sûr que celle de Kao est meilleure, comme d'habitude mon Kyô-chan, tu ne vaux rien face à lui.

-Asagi !

Ce dernier retourna sa tête sans lacher le blond et leva un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ma beauté, pourquoi t'es essoufflée ?

-Reita et le petit nouveau se ramène sur le toit, laisse tomber le merdeux.

-Ah, fit Asagi un peu déçu, pour Reita j'ai réservé autre chose, ce n'est pas le moment de se confronté à lui, désolé Kyô-chan, l'empalement sera pour plus tard. »

Le brun le lâcha et le blond tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il partit après avoir donné un fougueux baiser à sa compagne. Kyô était toujours allongé sur le sol, la douleur qui lui tiraillé le bas du ventre ainsi que ses parties intime était trop atroce qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Encore une fois il fit un effort monumental pour en pas fondre en larmes et murmura difficilement le nom de Kaoru.

**ooOOoo**

Reita et Ruki se rendaient sur le toit pour passer le temps, oui les cours de math et les cours de littérature ne valaient pas des heures de glandages sur le toit, mais sur la route les deux blonds virent Asagi accompagné de Rieko. Le brun affiché un sourire satisfait qui déplaisait fortement au lycéen au nez bandé qui connaissait parfaitement la définition de cet air triomphal. Reita demanda à son amant d'accélérer le pas et ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le toit. Ils virent alors Kyô allongés au sol prés du grillage, les deux se précipitèrent vers lui, Ruki pris la tête du petit blond et la releva, ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux qui étaient emplies de larmes refoulés. Reita bouillit de rage intérieurement mais tenta de garder son calme.

« Kyô, tu peux parler ? Demanda calmement Ruki.

-…je veux Kao.

-D'abord dit nous ce qui t'es arrivé, interrompit Reita.

-Non ! Je veux Kao ! Kaoru t'est où ?! Commença à crié Kyô en essayant de bouger, les larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment.

-Reita, va chercher Kaoru.

-O..Ok

-Reita, avant, enlève ta chemise.

-Euh Ruki je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment là…

-Baka ! Donne- moi ta chemise pour Kyô, elle est suffisamment grande pour le couvrir. »

Reita acquiesça et se dépêcha d'enlever et de tendre sa chemise à son amant qui recouvrit le corps du petit blond. Le plus grand partis alors chercher Kaoru, il était impressionné du sang-froid dont faisait preuve Ruki, décidemment il l'impressionné de jour en jour, enfin le sujet n'était pas là, il fallait trouver Kaoru et le plus vite possible, heureusement pour le blond, il connaissait la salle où avait eu cour son aînée.

Quelque minutes passèrent et Ruki cassa le silence qui s'était imposé :

« Kyô, tu devrais dormir, cela apaisera un moment la douleur.

-…où est Kao ? Murmura le blond.

-Il sera de retour à ton réveil, maintenant essais de te reposer.

-Quand…

-Quand tu rouvriras les yeux, il sera présent. »

Kyô resta un moment silencieux et finit par succombait à l'épuisement qu'avait provoqué sa mauvaise aventure avec Asagi.

La porte du toit claqua et Kaoru apparu, il couru alors vers Ruki, suivi de Reita. Quand il vit Kyô allongé et dans un piteux état, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ruki lui céda sa place et la tête rose prit le petit blond dans ses bras et le souleva.

« Je vais le ramener…

-On t'accompagne, intervint Reita. »

Kaoru ne dit rien en signe d'approbation et les quatre lycéens quittèrent le toit et bientôt le lycée.

Reita fut étonné de se retrouver dans l'appartement de Kaoru, ce dernier était parti allonger Kyô dans son lit. Les deux, eux, s'était installé sur le canapé. Le propriétaire des lieux revint et s'installa sur le fauteuil d'en face, il plongea sa tête dans ses mains et soupira à la fois de colère et de regret, puis demanda sans lever la tête.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On en sait rien Kao, répondit Reita, il était dans cette état lorsqu'on l'a trouvé et il n'a pas voulu nous en parler. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on à vu Asagi un peu avant et il n'est sûrement pas étranger à ce qui est arrivé à Kyô.

-Putain…, Kaoru serra les dents et essaya de contenir sa colère, encore une fois je n'étais pas là…

-Kao ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Kao…qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Kyô ? Apparemment vous habité ensemble, non ?

-Oui, enfin ce n'est pas essentiellement pour des raisons de couple si c'est ce que tu penses…enfin je sais pas, je sais plus.

Kaoru soupira une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il regarda Reita et Ruki qui le dévisageait puis se résolu à se confier à eux. Après tout parler de son histoire avec Kyô allait peut être l'apaisait.

-La première fois que j'ai rencontré Kyô, c'était en 3ème année de collège… »

Note:...dieu que je n'aime pas ce chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warui

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: RukiXReita, KaoruXKyô, AsagiXRieko, YomiXHyde? HydeXGackt ?

Personnage : beaucoup XD

Mot de l'auteur: Ce chapitre dévoile le passé de Kyô et Kaoru, où du moins leur rencontre. J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture.

4 ans en arrière, au collège Dalhia

Kaoru était un collégien de 3ème année très calme et posé, bien sûr il savait s'amuser mais était avant tout raisonnable. Il savait se faire respecter et beaucoup le craignait, de ce fait il était beaucoup entouré et était un peu le sage du groupe. Dans ce collège, il y avait un élève qui était arrivé un an en arrière, Kaoru était très intrigué par ce jeune collégien, il ne se trouvait pas dans la même classe que le brun mais était en même année. Kaoru passait beaucoup de temps à l'observer de loin durant les pauses. Cet élève ne parler jamais à personne et avait la particularité d'avoir des cheveux décolorés. Beaucoup se moquer de lui mais Kaoru les reprenais aussi tôt. D'après ses amis qui était dans la classe du blond, le brun su qu'il se faisait appeler Kyô.

Alors que le brun rentrait tranquillement chez lui, devant son appartement se trouvait plusieurs voitures de police ainsi qu'un camion de pompier. Il s'approcha et découvrit avec horreur sa sœur sur une civière. Il voulut s'approcher mais des policiers l'en empêcha. Il avait beau crier que c'était sa sœur, les hommes des forces de l'ordre ne lui cédèrent pas le passage. Finalement le père de Kaoru vint chercher ce dernier et, avec sa mère, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital.

La sentence tomba, la sœur de Kaoru décéda durant l'opération. On expliqua au collégien qu'elle avait fait une chute dans les escaliers et la tête fut gravement touchée.

Kaoru ne retourna au collège que deux jours après le drame, il arborait un visage fermé et ne souhaité parler à personne, aussi durant la récréation, il s'isola dans un coin de la cour, ses amis le laissèrent, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, de toute manière ils avaient bien mieux à faire.

Alors que Kaoru ruminé ses plus sombre pensés, une personne s'approcha de lui, il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir Kyô. Ce dernier le fixa puis lui adressa son plus beau sourire, Kaoru s'étonna et le rendit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Puis le blond s'installa à côté du brun avant de demandé :

« Je te dérange pas ?

-Non non, pas du tout.

-Je suis rassuré.

-De quoi ?

-Tu avais l'air triste aujourd'hui.

-Ah…

-Excuse-moi, c'est pas mes affaires mais ça m'a inquiété, toi qui a un sourire si chaleureux d'habitude, te voir comme ça c'est…bizarre.

-C'est gentil. Mais…comment peux-tu savoir ce genre de choses ?

-Ben c'est toi, répondit le blond avec un sourire enfantin qui attendrit le brun.

-Comment ça ?

-Parfois tu me fixes pendant les pauses, donc quand t'es pas là, je le sens.

-Excuse, répondit kaoru très gêné d'avoir était percé, c'est juste que tu m'intrigue.

-Ya pas de mal, puis ça ne me dérangeais pas. J'avoue que ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler, on m'a dit que parfois tu me défendais donc j'souhaitais te dire euh…merci.

Le petit blond était tellement gêné qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux en fixant le sol, ce qui amusa beaucoup Kaoru.

-Comme tu étais souvent entouré, je n'ai pas osé m'avancer, je suis plutôt mal à l'aise au milieu de la foule. Alors là, j'ai vu que t'étais seul donc ben, j'en ai profité.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu me parler, ça me fait plaisir. Au fait moi c'est Kaoru, toi c'est Kyô n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment tu sais ? S'étonna le blond.

-J'ai demandé à un gars de ta classe. »

Kyô rougit un peu et ria pour cacher son malaise, le brun sourit de son comportement. Ils passèrent le reste de la pause à parler puis décidèrent de sécher les cours pour passer l'après-midi ensemble. Ils sortirent du collège en sautant le grillage qui se trouvait derrière les arbres du fond de la cours puis décidèrent d'aller au parc public de la ville.

Une fois là-bas, ils s'installèrent sur un banc après s'être acheté une crêpe au marchant ambulant. Kaoru raconta ce qu'il était arrivé à sa sœur. Contrairement à toutes les personnes qui avaient appris son histoire, Kyô ne s'excusa pas en prenant des airs désolés tous plus faux les uns que les autres, non, lui écouta attentivement puis se mit à regarda devant lui :

« Tu sais, perdre un proche est certes douloureux, mais la vie ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Beaucoup de personne tombe en dépression ou abandonne toute volonté de vivre à la perte d'un être chère. Mais c'est dommage qu'ils bousillent leurs vies, surtout que la personne décédé ne lui a jamais demandé. On meurt tous un jour c'est un fait qu'il faut accepter même si c'est douloureux. Après une perte, le plus difficile est de se relevé, mais si on le fait trop tard on gâche parfois plus de la moitié de sa propre vie. Ce que je dis va peut être te mettre en colère mais c'est ce je pense. Toi, pense à ta vie, surtout qu'elle ne commence à peine, puis tes parents auront sûrement encore plus besoin de toi.

-…

-Pardon j'ai peut être était trop cru ou je sais pas je…

-Non, tu as raison, si tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, une fois rentré chez moi je me serais remis à déprimé, et longtemps. Ma mère et en effet la plus touché et je dois être fort pour elle et pour ma sœur…en tout cas merci. »

Ils se sourirent puis finirent l'après-midi au parc à parler. Kaoru pu remarquer que le blond détournait le sujet lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de lui ou de ses parents. Peut être par timidité pensa le brun.

**oo00O00oo**

Plus de deux moi s'étaient écoulé depuis leur première discussion, Kyô et Kaoru ne se lâchaient plus, bien sûr le brun conservé l'amitié qu'il avait avec les autres mais il consacré le moindre temps libre et chaque weekend au blond. Ce dernier était si adorable aux yeux du plus grand, puis le blond avait toujours ce sourire si innocent qui rendait Kaoru de bonne humeur.



Les parents de Kaoru avait décidé d'acheté une maison hors de la ville, en campagne pour la santé psychologique de sa mère qui s'était affaibli considérablement depuis le décès sa fille. Ses parents étaient plutôt aisés et louèrent donc un petit appartement à leur fils ainsi que de quoi vivre chaque mois. Désormais c'était dans cette appartement que Kyô et Kaoru se retrouvaient les jours de libre où les lorsqu'ils décidaient de sécher. Durant l'un de ces après-midi, Kaoru fouilla dans le sac de Kyô à la demande de ce dernier afin de récupérer un livre de math pour un D.M. Alors qu'il sortait le livre en question un bout de papier tomba sur le sol, le brun le prit et y lu le continu sans ce poser de question.

_Le mois de sourire de mai, cet enfant souhaitait ne jamais venir.  
J'ai laissé le ballon en papier s'envoler dans le ciel,__  
Maintenant les larmes jaillissent,  
Le bonbon rouge fond avec mes souvenirs jusqu'a ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien._

« Hé, Kyô…

-Quoi ?

-C'est de toi à ce texte ?

-Ah…euh oui mais c'est naze, ne fait pas attention…

-Non au contraire je trouve ça très beau.

-Mer…merci.

-Tu écrits souvent.

-Oui.

-Tu me feras lire ?

-…si tu veux mais c'est nul.

-Dit pas ça, celui-là est sensé être naze et je le trouve magnifique. »

Le blond était plus que gênée et le brun décida de changer de sujet malgré le fait que le voir comme ça l'amusait beaucoup.

« Kyô, tu te décolores tout le temps les cheveux ?

-Oui.

-Il y a une raison particulièrement ?

-Je n'aime pas ce qui est normal, surtout sur moi.

-Dit-moi tu me verrais avec quelle couleur.

-Toi ? Hummm mauve ce serait marrant et ça t'irais bien.

-Mauve ?! C'est pas banal ça. J'ai envie de changer aussi, je commence à me lasser de toujours être brun. Bon viens avec moi on va acheter ma couleur, tu peux me la faire ?

-Maintenant ?

-Bien sûr.

-Si tu veux. »

A la fin de l'après-midi Kaoru se retrouva avec les cheveux plus roses que jamais, les deux collégiens éclatèrent de rire puis Kyô passa le reste de la fin de journée à jouer avec les cheveux de Kaoru. Ce dernier trouvait finalement que ça lui allait plutôt bien et ne regretta pas son choix surtout que cela semblait plaire au blond.

Alors que Kyô s'amusait avec une mèche rose de son ami, ce dernier, qui finissait ses devoirs, sur le lit de sa chambre, posa son stylo appuya son visage sur sa main droite, le coude appuyé sur le genou, il se mit à fixer le blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le blond.

-Cela fait un moment que j'y réfléchis et en fait je veux que tu le sache, je t'aime Kyô.

Le blond stoppa son activité sans pour autant lâcher la mèche qu'il tenait mais il avait arrêté de bouger et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ne semblant pas vraiment saisir le sens des mots prononcé par son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne t'engage à rien mais je voulais que tu le sache.

-…

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, rien qu'une fois ? »

Kyô déglutit et acquiesça en hochant la tête, son cœur battait tellement vite ce qu'il lui faisait mal comme si il souhaité sortir de son corps, plus Kaoru s'approchait et plus cette impression s'intensifiée. Puis une chaleur agréable parcourra son corps lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres brûlante de Kaoru contre les siennes, le blond entrouvrit la bouche et laissa libre à cour à son ami. Ce dernier caressa doucement la longue du blond avec la sienne, au départ tout était doux et hésitant mais peu à peu les deux collégiens s'enflammèrent et le baiser devint cette fois passionné. Les deux adolescents y étaient actifs, heureux de cette échange salivaire qu'ils partageaient. Le baiser se rompit par manque d'air mais les visages ne s'éloignèrent que de quelques centimètres. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kyô avait passé ses bras autour du coup de Kaoru qui lui, lui tenait d'une main le dos et la taille de l'autre. Kaoru lui sourit.

« M'aimerais-tu rien qu'un peu ?

-Bien plus que tu ne puisse imaginer »

Heureux de cette réponse, Kaoru captura de nouveaux les lèvres de son nouveau et premier amant. Il allongea ce dernier sur le lit sans rompre le contact, puis chacun partit à l'exploration du corps de l'autre à l'aide de leurs mains, heureux de pouvoir caresser chaque parcelle de peau faisant partie de l'être aimé.

Kaoru se réveilla doucement, il s'étira tout en restant allongé et sentit un poids, plutôt agréable, sur son torse dénudé. Il baissa les yeux et y vu une touffe blonde qui dormait paisiblement. Un sourire illumina son visage et il caressa les cheveux décoloré. Ensemble, ils n'avaient fait qu'un et Kaoru n'avait jamais était aussi heureux de sa vie. Le blond remua et Kaoru lui chuchota :

« T'es réveillé koibito ?

-Humm.

-Je prends ça comme un oui, répondit la tête rose en riant.

Kyô resta silencieux et se contenta de dessiner des arabesques sur le torse du plus grand, ce dernier le regardait faire.

-Tu regrettes ? Moi je n'ai jamais était aussi bien, mais toi ? demanda Kaoru inquiet.

Le blond se releva et s'appuya sur ses deux bras pour faire face à son amant, il se retrouva alors à califourchon sur celui-ci :

-Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareils, ne pense plus jamais ça parce moi je t'aime. »

Kaoru le prit dans ses bras et ils se prouvèrent une nouvelle fois leurs sentiments, bien plus importants que les cours qu'ils étaient de nouveaux en train de ratés.

**oo00O00oo**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Kaoru et Kyô sortaient ensemble, bien sûr, ils gardèrent cela pour eux afin d'éviter les problèmes au collège. D'ailleurs la couleur de cheveux de Kaoru avait choqué plusieurs professeurs mais ses amis avaient plutôt appréciés, de toute manière il valait mieux être du côté de Kaoru d'après eux, lui faire du tord c'était s'exposer à de gros risques.

Kyô passait la moitié des semaines chez Kaoru, ce dernier s'en réjouit mais un petit détail le travaillé. Un soir, alors qu'ils regardaient un film sur le canapé Kaoru décida de lui demandait.

« Dis-moi koi, ça n'inquiète pas tes parents que tu découches de chez toi la moitié de la semaine ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Ils savent que tu es ici ?

-Non.

-Ah.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas important. »

Kyô serra sa main dans celle de son amant et lui souri, Kaoru le lui rendit puis captura ses lèvres qu'il trouvait décidemment trop tentatrice.

Pourtant, un jour Kyô s'absenta, sans avoir prévenu Kaoru. Ce dernier pensait qu'il était peut être malade, il regretta que son amant n'est pas de portable.

Le lendemain, le blond n'avait toujours pas refait surface ce qui inquiéta Kaoru. A la fin de la journée, il décida d'aller directement chez Kyô pour prendre de ses nouvelles, alors qu'il traversait le couloir, une discussion entre trois élèves l'interpella.

« …normal qu'il n'ait pas remit les pieds ici depuis deux jours.

-Ben après ce qu'on lui a mis, va falloir du temps avant qu'il puisse remarcher droit.

-Ahahahaha »

Le ventre de Kaoru se noua et il attrapa un des gars, qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs.

« De qui tu parles ?

-Ah Kao qu'est que tu fais ?! Lâches moi !

-De qui ? Répond !

-De Kyô qui d'autre ! cria un des collégiens, on a appris qu'il était gay alors on s'est bien occupé de son cas. »

Le collégien n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Kaoru, aussi il se retrouva cloué au sol avec la mâchoire déboité, le choc ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Kaoru fit en sorte que les trois collégiens ne puisse ni bouger ni parler pour un bon moment. Certes il s'était reçu des coups mais rien de grave. Il repartit en courant en direction de chez Kyô, arrivé devant sa maison il sonna. Une petite femme maigre ouvrit la porte et regarda de haut en bas le collégien avec un regard méprisant.

« Anoo, bonjour est-ce que Kyô serait là s'il vous plaît ?

-Je ne connais pas de Kyô.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chérie ? Un homme de grande taille et au regard dure apparu derrière la femme.

-Rien, un inconnu qui cherche un inconnu.

-Je suis bien chez les Niimura ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je veux voire votre fils s'il vous plaît.

-Nous n'avons jamais eu de fils, répondit la femme d'un ton froid.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

-Cessez de nous importuner ! Intervint l'homme, que l'on ne vous revoie plus ici ! »

Ce dernier claqua la porte au nez de Kaoru, celui-ci étouffa un juron et partis à la recherche de Kyô dont l'état le préoccuper.

C'est environ vers deux heures du matin que Kaoru fini par retrouver son amant dans un coin du parc, ce dernier semblait anéantie et ses yeux gonflés. Le plus grand prit le blond dans ses bras et s'excusa mille fois de ne pas avoir était présent. Kyô se laissa aller dans ses bras sécurisant puis s'y endormi.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kyô se trouvait dans la chambre de Kaoru, ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais le blond refusa de répondre. Kaoru savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec les trois collégiens mais n'a jamais su ce qu'il y avait entre les parents de Kyô et ce dernier. Il refusait d'en parler alors le plus grand abandonna les aveux.

« Kyô je voudrais que tu habites ici, bien que tu ne veuilles rien dire, je sais qu'il y a un problème avec tes parents. Je ne veux pas te savoir chez ces personnes.

-…si ma présence n'est pas une gêne pour toi…le reste je m'en fiche.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça. Kyô je t'aime et je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. »

Il prit alors le blond dans ses bras mais ce dernier ne répondit pas à son étreinte, il se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

**oo00O00oo**

Depuis ce jour, Kyô était devenu plus distant et les câlins n'avaient plus lieu entre eux. Kaoru comprenait et respectait le choix du blond. Il mettait tout en œuvre pour que son amant puisse s'en remettre et il se jura de le protéger, de ne plus être absent lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui. Cela dura plus de quatre ans, Kyô s'était, ces derniers jours, montré un peu plus ouvert à Kaoru mais avec ce qu'il venait de ce passer, le lycéen s'inquiétait et se maudissait d'avoir était une nouvelle fois absent lorsque son amant avait des problèmes.

Reita resta silencieux, Ruki quand à lui se leva sous le regard interrogateur de son amant.

« Et on peut savoir ce qui tu fais là, devant nous ? Si tu t'es promis d'être là lorsqu'il en avait besoin, tu devrais être dans la chambre à attendre qu'il se réveille. Je lui ai dit que lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux, tu serais là. Et si il s'était déjà réveillé et qu'il voit qu'il est seul, il va réagir comment à ton avis ? »

Kaoru et Reita dévisagèrent Ruki, qui aurait cru qu'il parlerait aussi sévèrement à Kaoru. Ce dernier baissa la tête.

« Tu as raison, décidément je ne fait que des erreurs.

-C'est ce qui permet d'avancer, Reita on y va.

-O...Oui. »

Le blond se leva et sourit chaleureusement à Kaoru en lui tapant sur l'épaule, ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et, avant de fermé la porte derrière les deux lycéens, il lança un merci à Ruki qui y répondit par un sourire, ce qui étonna l'aîné. Il se dirigea ensuite en vitesse dans sa chambre. Il fut soulagé de voir un Kyô endormi.

Il s'assit prés de lui et lui caressa le visage, le blond se réveilla et sourit en voyant le visage de Kaoru, mais son sourire laissa place aux larmes. Kaoru le prit alors dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Pardonne-moi, encore une fois je n'étais pas là, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'excuser, je suis minable, pardon koi.

-Non, c'est moi, répondit le blond en se calmant, j'ai repensé à ce qu'on a vécu, c'est moi le minable dans l'histoire. Dire que lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, je t'ai fait la morale sur le fait de ne pas gâcher sa vie pour un drame. Et moi je viens de gâcher quatre ans de vie en commun qu'on aurait pu avoir parce que je n'ai pas eu la force de prendre sur moi. Mais je ne voulais pas te salir je…je suis désolé.

Kaoru resserra son étreinte avant de lui chuchotait : c'est moi qui aurait du comprendre et te parler comme tu l'as fait ce jour-là. »

Après un moment de silence, Kyô se détacha un peu des bras de Kaoru et captura ses lèvres, d'abord surpris, ce dernier se montra très vite actif. Ce baiser dura plusieurs minutes où ils le rompirent seulement quelques secondes pour respirer et ressoudèrent leurs lèvres aussi vite.

Quand le baiser prit fin, les deux amants se sourirent puis Kaoru chuchota à l'oreille du blond :

« Tes lèvres m'ont manqués koi.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Ca va un peu mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Kyô hésita un moment puis raconta ce qu'Asagi lui avait fait subir, sa gêne était flagrante mais Kaoru le rassurait par des caresses.

-Je te passerais de la crème et ça ira mieux. Mais avant tu devrais prendre une douche et te changer. Tu te sentiras mieux.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-A la douche…tu viens avec moi ? »

Kaoru sourit et embrassa son amant retrouvé en guise de réponse, il lui attrapa la main et les dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.



Note : Vais-je les laisser tranquille ?? On verra XD


	11. Chapitre 11

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warushinda

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: RukiXReita, KaoruXKyô, AsagiXRieko, YomiXHyde? HydeXGackt ?

Personnage : beaucoup XD

Mot de l'auteur: j'en ai marre de mes fautes d'orthographe ç.ç j'vous jure c'est pesant pourtant je fais des efforts U.U

**Chapitre 11**

Après leur passage chez Kaoru, Reita et Ruki ne retournèrent pas au lycée, ils n'en éprouvèrent pas la moindre envie d'autant plus qu'on était un vendredi. Aussi avaient-ils décidés de se rendre dans une arcade de jeux, comme logiquement tout le monde travaillés ou étaient à l'école, ils auraient la paix. Malheureusement le hasard est voulu que tout le monde sèche ce jour là et se rendent tous à l'arcade.

« Bon on fait quoi, soupira le plus grand, on y va quand même ?

-…non, il y a trop de monde.

-Dans ce cas on va aller dans un café, à cette heure on sera tranquille.

-C'est ce que tu avais dit pour l'arcade.

-Ouais bon ça va. »

Reita fit mine de bouder ce qui fit sourire Ruki. Les deux blonds s'éloignèrent donc de l'arcade pour se diriger vers le café que Reita espérait vide afin de pouvoir passer un moment tranquille avec son amant.

Les prières du blond furent exaucés, seul trois clients peuplés le café. Le blond au nez bandé sourit à son amant avant de lui prendre la main et le guider vers la banquette du fond où ils prirent place.

« Commande ce que tu veux, commença Reita.

-Dans ce cas je paye.

-Non.

-Oui.

-Non.

-Oui.

-Non.

-Je te plais ?

-Oui.

-T'as dit oui, je paye.

-Traître !

-Je vais prendre…du thé vert, et toi ?

-Coca ! »

Ils passèrent commande puis discutèrent, enfin surtout Reita, de tout et de rien, sur Kaoru et Kyô. Lorsque que le serveur leur apporta leurs boissons, Ruki fouilla dans son sac et sortit fièrement sa boîte de Pocky.

« J'le crois pas, tu ne l'as même pas encore entamé depuis ce matin. Félicitations nouveau record !

-J'voulais qu'on les mange ensemble.

-Comme c'est mignon ! Cria Reita d'une voie suraigüe qui fit sursauter Ruki.

-Finalement j'ai changé d'avis.

-Méchant !

-Juste ce qu'il faut. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire puis consommèrent leurs boissons accompagné des mikados roses. Après quelques minutes de silence, Reita demanda à son amant :

« Au fait, ça se passe comment avec ton père, il ne te bat plus j'espère.

-…si ça peu te rassurer, non.

-Mais ?

-Quoi mais ?

-Je sais qu'il y a un mais.

-…disons que désormais il se défoule sur les mots.

-Du harcèlement moral ?

-Mouais on peut dire ça.

-Ça ne me plaît pas du tout que tu restes là-bas.

-Reita c'est quand même l'endroit où j'habite.

-Oui je sais mais bon.

-Mais bon c'est la vie, et puis il y a des cas bien pire que moi, qui eux auraient besoin d'aide.

-C'est pas une raison.

-…

-Ses paroles te touchent ?

-Pas vraiment, ce ne sont que des mots qui pour moi n'ont aucune signification, donc arrête de t'en faire Rei.

-Dans ce cas…, soupira le blond. »

Ils changèrent de conversation et l'ambiance redevint plus joyeuse, il fallait dire que Reita était un maître en la matière. Mais malgré ce que pouvait lui dire Ruki, le blond ne cesser de s'inquiété et nourrissait une haine féroce envers cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le soir où il avait appris que Ruki se faisait battre, Reita s'était contrôlé jusqu'à ce que son amant reparte chez lui. Mais une fois seul la colère remonta et la moitié de l'appartement de son frère fut saccager. Ce dernier s'était vu tout racheter, Reita s'était excusé mille fois auprès de son frère, même si ce dernier lui disait que tout aller bien, Reita ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Ruki fixait Reita qui semblait plongé dans ses pensés, ce dernier sentit alors son regard puis s'excusa. Ruki paya puis ils décidèrent de se rendre chez plus grand, de plus Reita espéré convaincre Ruki de rester chez lui ce weekend.

**oo00O00oo**

Durant la pause de l'après midi, Hyde et Yomi se retrouvèrent seuls sur le toit. Ils furent déjà étonnés qu'ils n'y eu que Miyavi, Maya et Bou et voilà maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

« Bon sang mais ils se sont passés le mot où quoi ?! Moi qui suis toujours au courant de tout, j'ai loupé l'info de la sèche général on dirait. Merde !

-Du calme Yoyo, on va pouvoir rester en tête à tête pendant un moment. A moins que je ne te fasse plus d'effet.

-Hyde tu me fais plus d'effet que n'importe qui voyons.

Après s'être lancé un regard complice ils pouffèrent de rire et s'installèrent dans un coin. Hyde alluma une cigarette et fixa le ciel.

-Bientôt une semaine que tu as embrassés Gackt et cet abrutie ne t'as toujours pas sauté dessus, il m'énerve !

-Il sait se faire désirer, répondit le brun en fermant les yeux.

-Mouais, enfin j'ai bien vu qu'il agissait bizarrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de dire ton nom durant l'appel mais bon. En tout cas j'espère qu'il était sincère.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien, c'est juste que je ne fait pas vraiment confiance au gens sauf toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble, j'en suis sûr.

-Dire que tu vas m'abandonner pour cette chemise hawaïenne !

Yomi posa sa main sur son front et mima l'homme blessé, Hyde ria et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue histoire de le réconforter.

-Dis Yoyo, tu sais pourquoi mégère-sama voulait voir Bou ?

-Non, alors de un ça me gonfle de ne pas le savoir et de deux je la découpe en morceau et la mange à mon p'tit dèj si elle touche à notre blondinette.

-Ahaha, mais plus sérieusement, Bou est un peu étrange ces temps ci.

-J'ai remarqué et ça ne me plaît pas du tout, j'ai prévue d'enquêter dessus.

-Je compte sur toi. Bon ça sonne on devrait y aller.

-Pressé ? Oh c'est vrai, on a cours avec G-a-c-k-teuuuuuuu.

Le châtain articula après chaque lettre avant d'éclater de rire et de s'enfuir avant de se faire frapper par un Hyde qui le coursa dans les couloirs. Avant de rentrer, le châtain demanda :

-Au fait, on est vendredi, tu vas en rester là avec lui.

-Non, s'il ne me parle pas aujourd'hui, je le coince dans le parking.

-J'ai des chaînes, des menottes, des…

-Non ça ira.

-Comme tu veux, soupira le châtain avant de rire. »

**oo00O00oo**

Kaoru avait profités du sommeil de Kyô pour sortir régler une petite affaire. Pour lui, il était hors de question qu'Asagi reste impuni. Le lycéen savait que le brun avait fini les cours et où il se rendait ensuite. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte d'un local. Par chance il trouva Asagi seul avec sa compagne, sa bande n'était pas là ce qui allait faciliter la tâche du rosâtre.

« Kaoru que me vaut cet hon…

Asagi ne put finir sa phrase, il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur avec la main de Kaoru sur sa bouche. Rieko se leva du siège où elle était installée, s'approcha à vive allure de Kaoru :

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Lâche As…argh !

Rieko reçu le point de Kaoru en plein visage ce qui eu pour conséquences de l'assommer en s'effondra sur le sol.

-Désolé ma belle mais je suis pour l'égalité des sexes et ce à tout niveaux. Quand à toi Asagi, si tu voulais m'avoir, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire tout de suite, en aucun cas je ne te permets de toucher à Kyô. Si tu aimes tant que ça la masturbation j'vais t'en donner connard ! »

Kaoru arracha la fermeture éclaire du brun et sortit son membre du boxer sans ménagement. Il le serra comme le brun l'avait fait au petit blond, Asagi gémit de douleur sous les va et vient buttoir qu'effectuait Kaoru avec sa main tout en resserrant sa prise. Lorsque le lycéen aux cheveux rose sentit que le brun allait se libérer, il arrêta sec son activité douloureuse et fit mourir son poing sur le visage d'Asagi. Ce dernier s'étala sur le sol, la douleur que lui provoqué son bas du ventre et son visage meurtries l'empêcha de sortir un quelconque son. La frustration de s'être arrêté à quelque seconde de la libération empêcha également à son corps de se plier, il tentait de remuer tout en restant droit. Kaoru le regarda gémir à terre.

« Approche toi encore de Kyô et je t'enterre vivant avec ta putain. »

Sur ce, il repartit. Kaoru savait que ce n'était pas ça qui allait calmer Asagi, bien au contraire, mais au moins ce dernier s'attaquera désormais directement à lui.

Rieko qui tenta de se lever, sursauta en entendant la porte du local claquer.

« Rieko ! Viens ici putain ! Libère-moi ! Finit le travail merde ! »

Asagi avait hurlé ses mots alors qu'il se tortillait de douleur, n'ayant aucune possibilité de pouvoir se courber. La jeune fille rampa jusqu'à son amant, arrivés à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa les cheveux et plongea son visage sur son entrejambe afin de l'obligé à prendre en bouche son membre et ainsi mettre fin à cette torture.

**oo00O00oo**

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, Gackt soupira et autorisa ses élèves à prendre congés, mais il interpella Hyde et lui demanda de rester. Le jeune lycéen ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un sourire malicieux. Yomi se leva et fit un grand sourire à son ami avant de rejoindre Bou et ils sortirent de la salle. Une fois seuls, le brun s'avança au premier rang et s'appuya contre le bureau qui faisait face à celui de Gackt, ce dernier s'y tenait devant et appuyés, les bras croisés. Après un moment de silence, le professeur se décida enfin à parler.

« Hyde….serais tu la raison de l'absence de Ruki ?

Le châtain ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer et avait pris la première idée qu'il lui était venu, malheureusement cela ne sembla pas plaire au lycéen qui se redressa et dont le sourire s'effaça.

-C'est pour me parler de Ruki que vous m'avez convoqué ?

-Eh bien…

-Cela ne vous à donc rien fait dimanche dernier ? Je vous déplais c'est ça ?! Vous n'aimez pas les jeunes ou alors vous n'aimez pas les hommes ?!

-Hyde calme toi.

-Hors de question ! Vous m'ignorez et ce depuis le début ! Je suis fatigué de vous envoyer des signes auxquelles je n'ai jamais de réponse ! Rien ! Je n'ai rien, même pas un rejet ! Je tourne en rond !

Hyde se prit la tête dans ses mains et respira bruyamment en tentant de se calmer. Gackt, lui, regarda son élève, cette personne qu'il désirait depuis le premier regard mais qui, par moral et éthique, n'avait osé approcher. Le châtain s'approcha et posa ses mains sur celles du lycéen qui caché son visage et les lui retira doucement.

- Hyde, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Crois-moi je ne regrette aucunement ce baiser. Mais ce n'est pas moral. Si on entame une relation, on risque de gros ennuie et je ne veux pas que tu en souffres.

Le brun releva doucement la tête et se saisit du col du châtain afin de l'attirer vers lui et lui donner un violent baisé. Le professeur ne put réagir à temps. Hyde écarta ses lèvres de celles de Gackt mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Peu importent les risques, tu es à moi. Je ne veux savoir personne d'autre sur toi à part moi. Alors si tu ne m'acceptes pas, jettes moi ici et maintenant, une bonne fois pour toute, j'en ai marre d'être paumé.

Gackt fut surpris d'un tel discours, il plongea son regard dans celui brillant de larmes de son élève. Après plusieurs de réflexion qui parut une éternité, le professeur de littérature passa sa main sur la nuque d'Hyde et captura avidement ses lèvres. Le baiser s'approfondie, cette semaine avait laissée un horrible manque du goût de l'autre pour eux et étaient ravies de pouvoir enfin le retrouver. Pour Hyde, ce baiser certifié leur relation et cela l'était tout autant pour Gackt.

A court de souffle, les lèvres se quittèrent et le brun se blottit dans les bras du châtain qui referma son étreinte.

-On prend de gros risques.

-Et alors ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien et moi je te veux.

-La jeunesse, soupira le châtain.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-Cela me semble évident, tu restes le weekend avec moi.

-Je peux dormir chez toi ? Demanda le brun les yeux plein d'espoirs.

-Bien sûr mon ange, et estime toi heureux, tu vas pouvoir dormir dans mon superbe lit français. Il date de l'époque des rois !

-J'espère qu'on ne fera pas que dormir dedans, j'ai d'autres projet moi.

Gackt le regarda et Hyde lui offrit un grand sourire innocent ce qui fit fondre le châtain qui captura de nouveau les lamelles de chairs du plus jeune.

-Bon, sortons avant de se faire prendre.

-Auriez-vous peur chère professeur, répondit Hyde en léchant le cou du châtain dont la peau frissonna.

-Disons que je suis quelqu'un de prudent qui n'aime pas les scandales. »

**oo00O00oo**

Bou et Yomi marchèrent côte à côte sur le chemin du retour.

« Hé Bou, ça fait un bail qu'on n'est pas rentré ensemble, pourquoi tu restes au lycée des fois ? Tu fais partis d'un club ?

-Je rends visite à un ami qui n'habite pas loin…

-Presque tous les jours ?

-Euh…oui.

-Ben il ne se lasse pas de toi, en même temps je le comprends bien, un petit bout de chou comme toi, répliqua Yomi en pinçant la joue du blond.

-Si on veut, répondit Bou en riant doucement.

-Purée, on est arrivé chez moi…merde.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, mon vieux est rentré de son voyage, j'ai pas envies de voir sa tronche, ni celle de l'autre boulet d'ailleurs. Tu m'invites chez toi ce soir ?

-Hein ? Et tes parents, ils vont rien dire ?

-On s'en fou, à moins que je te dérange ? Répliqua Yomi en faisant une tête de chien battu qui fit rire le blond.

-Non pas du tout, en plus ma mère est rentré hier.

-Oh ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu. J'l'adore elle est trop sympa !

-Elle sera contente. Puis ça fait longtemps que personne n'est venu dormir.

-La dernière fois que je suis venu c'était il y a sept mois environ.

-Ahaha.

-On y va ?

-Oui ! »

Ils prirent alors le chemin vers l'appartement de Bou. Une fois rentré, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon après s'être déchaussés et y trouvèrent la mère du blond.

« Yomi ! Mon petit chéri comme tu as grandis !

-Vous êtes bien la seule à me dire ça Emiko-san, soupira le châtain. »

Elle prit alors Yomi dans ses bras en manquant de l'étouffer sous les rires du blond. Ils restèrent un moment à parler de tout et de rien, avant que la maîtresse de maison ne rejoigne la cuisine afin de préparer de quoi nourrir les deux lycéens. Ces derniers s'installèrent devant la télé en attendant.

Ils mangèrent puis les deux lycéens partirent se laver chacun leurs tours. Ensuite Yomi et Bou jouèrent un moment aux jeux vidéos avant d'arrêter suite à une crise du châtain après avoir encaisser dix défaites successive contre le blond. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit, dos contre le mur et lisait un manga pendant que Yomi s'amusait à faire des tresses avec les cheveux du blond. Ce dernier finit par poser son livre et rassembla ses genoux contre son torse.

« Dis, pourquoi Hyde n'est pas rentré avec nous ?

-Il avait un rencard.

-Il a une copine ?! Demanda Bou tout excité par la nouvelle.

-Pas vraiment, moi je dirais plus un amant, quoique quand on le regarde…ouais copine marche aussi.

-Ahaha, t'es méchant !

-Réaliste, mon petit, réaliste.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Secret !

-Rooooh Yomi !! Steuplaît !

-Tu donnes quoi en échanges ?

-Euh…tu passes le weekend à la maison !

-Humm d'accord, viens approche.

Yomi chuchota le prénom de Gackt à l'oreille de Bou car il trouvait que cela faisait plus fun. Le blond poussa un cri de surprise et demanda si c'était bien vrai, le sourire et les yeux malicieux du châtain le lui confirma.

-Mais ils ont le droit ? Ils ne vont pas avoir d'ennuis, s'inquiéta le blond.

-Nan, l'amour franchit tout les obstacles, aussi haut soient-ils.

-Oh Yomi, c'est beau ce que tu viens de dire.

-Je sais, tout le monde rêve de devenir mon amant.

-Ahaha.

-Bon on fait quoi ?

-Je sais pas.

-On regarde ce que font les voisins ? Par ta fenêtre on peut voir leurs chambres.

-Non ! C'est pas bien de faire ça. »

Après plusieurs propositions, ils finirent par regarder un live puis un film où ils s'endormirent devant.

Note : …vous trouvez pas qu'ils sèchent beaucoup les cours ? XD


	12. Chapitre 12

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warushinda

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: RukiXReita, KaoruXKyô, AsagiXRieko, YomiXHyde? HydeXGackt ?

Personnage : Ruki & Reita (the GazettE), Kaoru & Kyô (Dir en grey), Maya (LM.C), Miyavi, Gackt, Hyde, Yomi (Nightmare), Bou (ex-An cafe), Juka, Hizaki (Versailles), Rieko (fictif), Asagi (D), Jui (Vidoll), Tsukasa (D'espairsRay), Aki (SID), Maeda (fictif) (j'pense n'avoir rien oublié sauf quelque perso fictif que je trouve inutile de citer).

Mot de l'auteur : eh bien il s'en passe des choses non ? Si tout les lycées était comme ça où irait le monde XD

Note: Cette fois vous aurez droit à un chapitre convenable grace à ma beta-lectrice. Merci à elle n.n

**Chapitre 12**

Le weekend pris fin et laissa place au lundi matin si redouté des élèves de l'établissement Corona. Pour rajouter au malheur des ces pauvres élèves, ils eurent tous droits à un interrogatoire de Yomi. Ce dernier savait se montrer très persuasif, d'ailleurs si cela n'avait pas été le cas, où serait l'intérêt de jouer les détectives ? La seule consolation des lycéens fut l'absence d'Asagi et Rieko.

La bande se retrouva comme à son habitude sur le toit pour la pause de midi. Seule chose inhabituel, Kyô se joignit au reste du groupe et qui plus est dans les bras de Kaoru. Yomi enragea d'avoir raté une telle nouvelle et les harcela de questions auquel la tête rose ne prêta pas attention. Cependant Kyô n'hésitait pas à rembarrer le châtain en lui jetant à la figure tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, dont le dessert de Kaoru. Sous les rire des autres ce dernier regarda tristement ce qui aurait du être un excellent moelleux au chocolat, dégouliner pitoyablement sur le visage de Yomi. Le châtain se leva et hurla qu'il partait se laver et que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait ce qu'il s'était passé durant le weekend entre la tête rose et sa blondinette.

Tout en étouffant des jurons, Yomi tantait désespérément de ce débarasser des reste de chocolat dans ses cheveux.Lorsqu'il sortit enfin des toilettes,les cheveux mouillé, il _l'_aperçu sortir d'une salle de classe. Un rictus déforma alors le visage angélique du châtain.

« Tiens, tiens… »

**oo00O00oo**

Hyde ne voyant pas son ami revenir décida d'aller le chercher. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, il repensa à son weekend, sans doute le plus beau de sa vie. Enfin il avait pu ne faire qu'un avec Gackt, ils avaient fait l'amour et le brun était fou de joie Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, hanter par son professeur de littérature. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la vitre qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il aperçu dans le couloir opposé, Yomi collé à Gackt.

Ce dernier était de dos et plaqué contre la vitre, le châtain semblait lui chuchoter des paroles à l'oreille, alors qu'il arborait son sourire carnassier celui que Hyde connaissait bien. Ce dernier vit rouge et se précipita dans la direction qui menait à son soi disant ami qui osait allumer SON Gackt.

Quelques minutes auparavant, alors que Gackt sortait tranquillement de sa salle de la classe, il sentit une présence dérrière lui, Ensuite il ce fit brutalement le plaquer contre la vitre, celle 

qui était juste en face de son local. Il vit avec surprise Yomi qui le regardait avec un air bestial. Le petit châtain se colla contre son professeur et lui chuchota le plus sensuellement possible.

« Savez-vous chère professeur, que je vous ait toujours trouvé appétissant ? Que diriez vous de partager un moment de plaisirs en ma compagnie ?

-Yomi, qu'est qui te prend ?

Gackt se décolla de la vitre et écarta doucement Yomi. Ce dernier revint à la charge avec son sourire ravageur mais cela ne sembla pas affecter le plus grand.

« Yomi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Vous.

-Je regrette, soupira le professeur. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Car vous êtes professeur ? Si ce n'est que ça, soyez sûr de mon silence.

-Ecoute Yomi, ce n'est pas la question, j'ai déjâ quelqu'un dans ma vie et je l'aime. Il est hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose. Yomi tu devrais faire plus attention à toi.

Le petit châtain regarda sévèrement le plus grand puis son regard se radoucit et il laissa apparaitre sur ses lèvres un magnifique sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Gackt-senseï, je n'étais pas sérieux, c'était une sorte de…test.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ignore pas votre liaison avec Hyde. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère même, je voulais m'assurer que vous ne vous êtes pas jeté sur le premier venu. Je n'accepterais jamais que du mal lui soit fait.

-Tu n'as pas à douter de mes sentiments envers Hyde. Le professeur posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève et lui sourit chaleureusement, je l'aime et sincèrement, bien j'te laisse monsieur le justicier.

Gackt ébouriffa les cheveux humides du petit.

Lorsque le professeur fut partit, Yomi s'aprêtait a partir mais il se fit plaquer contre la vitre, encore plus violement qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Gackt. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le choque passé. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Hyde rouge de colère.

« Sale traître ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend d'allumer MON Gackt ?! T'es tellement en manque qu'il faut que tu te jettes sur la personne que j'aime ?!

-Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ? Demanda calmement Yomi tout en fixant le brun.

-Je t'ai vu l'allumer je…

-Je vérifiait, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne te prenait pas pour un coup d'un soir, tu n'as pas à être entre les mains de ce genre de personne. Tu ne le mérites pas. »

Hyde regarda son ami troublé puis finit par le relâcher alors que les larmes commençait à dangereusement à envahir se yeux. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, s'excusant de sa brutalité mais surtout du manque de confiance dont il venait de faire preuve. Yomi resserra son étreinte tout lui répondant qu'il l'aurait surement frappé si le brun n'avait pas réagit comme ça et puis un Hyde en colère il n'y avait rien de plus excitant, le brun ria à cette remarque et embrassa la joue de son petit châtain.

**oo00O00oo**

La journée se termina sans encombre et, comme tous les jours, Reita fit avec Ruki le chemin du retour. Le soir venu, le petit lycéen blond sortit de sa chambre et partit à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de repas. Une fois dans la cuisine, il ce rendit au frigidaire pour prendre un plat a réchaffer. Pendant que son plat tournait dans le micro-onde, il regarda le frigo d'un air absent. Un bruit dans son dos lui fit sursauter.

« Tiens, tu es là ?

-…

-Tu es sommé de répondre quand j'te parle.

-Gomen…

-Tu disparais tout les weekends, on peut savoir où tu traînes ? Si jamais tu fais quoi que soit qui puisse me maître mal à l'aise, tu peux oublier la lumière du jour.

-Je rends visite à un ami.

-Tiens ? Tu as des amis ? Toi ? Tsukasa se mis alors à rire. Et qui voudrait d'un poids comme toi ? Il n'a pas peur d'être malheureux, ou alors il est maso ? Ne te fait pas d'illusion Ruki, une fois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de toi, il te jettera.

-Peut être bien. »

Ruki se retourna et pris une bouteille dans le frigo avant de se diriger vers le micro-onde et récupéra son assiette. Lorsqu'il passa devant son père, ce dernier le regarda avec dégoût et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lever la main.

Ruki arriva dans sa chambre, une fois enfermé à l'intérieur, il lâcha un long soupir puis s'installa devant son PC où il commença à manger tout en regardant un dossier que Reita lui avait envoyé sur msn, quelque jours au par-avant.

**oo00O00oo**

Juka s'afférait dans sa cuisine, ce soir un invité attendait patiemment dans son salon, son très chère proviseur…en réalité c'était plutôt ce dernier qui s'était imposé ce matin et le proviseur adjoint n'avait pu refuser. De toute manière il préférait ça plutôt que de rester encore une fois seul.

« Bon tu as fini ou je doit te donner un coup de main ?

-Deux minutes ! J'ai pas trente six mains bordel !

-Charmant, fit-il en sirotant son verre de vin, je demanderais à Gackt de te donner des cours, ton langage est déplorable.

-Grrr…

-Ne rouspète pas ! En tout cas j'espère que se sera mangeable ! »

Juka soupira, si il avait su, il aurait commandé chez le traiteur ! Le proviseur était un as en cuisine alors mieux valait ne pas se manquer.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le proviseur adjoint revint de la cuisine les bras chargé, il posa précipitamment le plat bouillant sur la table. Lorsque le blond voulu s'assoir, il rata la chaise et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, sous le regard affligé de son supérieur. Le maître de maison se releva et jura histoire de se redonner contenance. Il s'installa puis ils commencèrent à manger.

« Juka tu t'améliores en cuisine, je suis impressionné, même si tu es encore loin de mon excellence.

-C'est un compliment ça ? Moi je dirais à Gackt de t'apprendre à formuler des phrases « gentilles ».

-Non mais quel rabajoit ! Pour une fois que je pensais réellement ce que je disais.

-Beuuuh. Juka lui tira la langue tel un enfant en séance de boudage. La cuisine est la seule chose intéressante a faire ici, alors j'essai de varier.

-Juka, je sais que tu as du mal à supporter la solitude, mais cela fait des années que ça dure, il serait temps que tu tournes la page.

-J'y est songé, mais ''son'' image me revient sans cesse des que j'essais de m'intéresser à quelqu'un.

-Ecoute, je _le _connaissais par cœur du fait que je l'est moi-même élevé. Mon frère n'aurait pas voulu te voir dans cet état.

-Je ne peux pas.

-On ne vit pas dans le passé ! Merde regardes toi un peu !

Juka sursauta et fut surpris de le voir s'énerver, d'autant plus qu'il ne parlait jamais vulgairement même lors de ses crises de nerf.

-Je…je vais y penser.

-Certes mais penser ne suffit pas, il agir est plus important.

-Hummm.

-Juka.

-Quoi ?

-Va chercher le dessert.

Le blond regarda un moment son aînée une fois encore pris de court, enfin avec lui il avait l'habitude.

-J'te préviens il ne me reste que des yaourts au chocolat.

-Et mon régime ?!

-Ben tant pis !

-Ton patron t'ordonne de lui trouver autre chose et aussi une tasse de thé.

-J'suis pas ta bonne merde ! De toute manière se sera bientôt moi le patron mwahahahahaha !

-Pas avant que ton intelligence n'est donnée signe de vie. »

**oo00O00oo**

Le vendredi, Reita avait proposé à son amant de sécher la troisième heure de la matinée afin de passer un moment tranquille sur le toit. Cela arrangait l'affaire du plus jeune qui se voyait épargner les math. Alors qu'il traversa un des couloirs de l'établissement, Asagi apparut et vint se poster devant lui. Il le regarda d'un air indifférent bien qu'il trouvé le brun un peu trop prés.

« Tiens, le petit nouveau. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de se présenter. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà mais j'aime les présentations bien faite. Je me prénomme Asagi, toi tu es Ruki n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Allons Ruki, ne soit pas si timide.

-Laissez-moi.

-Quelqu'un de direct, ça me plaît. Alors comme ça tu sors avec Rei-chan.

-…

-Tu sais on m'a renseigné sur ton arrivé ici, comment tu es, ta façon d'agir. Tu ne semble pas être une personne qui ai vécu beaucoup d'aventure, je pense même que Rei-chan est ton premier amant.

-…

-Très franchement Ruki, au fond de toi, as-tu envisagé un seul instant à être avec lui ? Tu n'aurais pas accepté parce qu'il te l'a gentiment demandé ? Après tout tu ne le connais pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-Pour que tu regarde la réalité en face. Mais je pourrais t'aider. Te montrer ce qu'est un véritable amant.

Asagi caressa doucement le visage de Ruki mais ce dernier le repoussa.

-Ne me touchez pas. »

Ruki contourna le brun et courra en direction du toit. Une fois arrivé, il y trouva Reita allongé sur une des plates formes, il semblait être passionné par les nuages.

Le petit lycéen s'avança, une fois à la hauteur du blond, il se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Reita releva seulement la tête et arqua un sourcil, le plus petit déboutonna la chemise de son amant afin de laisser apparaître son torse imberbe. Reita continua de le regarder avec étonnement mais laissa faire Ruki qui s'allongea sur son torse. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chaleur que le corps du blond dégagait. Les légers troubles qu'avait provoqué Asagi disparurent. Ruki savait qu'il voulait, il voulait ce corps, la chaleur qu'il lui procurait et la personne qui le possédait. Le petit blond les voulaient pour lui seul, voila bien la première fois qu'il pensait de cette manière et qu'il osait revendiquer quelque chose, il revendiquais les sentiments qu'il avait pour Reita, aussi bizarre soit il.

« Ano…bien que ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques Ruchan ?

-Je vérifié un truc.

-Si c'est mon rythme cardiaque, j'te rassure, il est stable.

-Baka.

Ruki se redressa et Reita ne fit de même. Ce dernier fut troublé par le regard étrange que lui lançait son amant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta le blond.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses, répondit l'autre blond sans faillir.

-Hee ?! Ru-chan je… j'en meurs d'envie mais…j'aimerais savoir…pourquoi subitement, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-C'est juste que…j' viens de comprendre. Je te veux, si j'ai accepté de devenir ton amant c'est parce que j'en avais envi, je ne sais rien sur ton passé, sur ta famille mais je te veux pour moi, je devrais être puni pour me montrer aussi égoïste mais…je….

Ruki baissa la tête en se sentant rougir. Jamais il n'avait pensé faire ou dire des choses comme cela et il commençait à perdre contenance, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droits de demander une chose pareil. Reita était trop bien pour lui, et ne le méritais pas.

Reita lui, se mis à sourire, ces phrases qu'il avait secrètement espéré réchauffait agréablement son corps. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Ruki et le fit relever la tête, le plus jeune rougit de plus belle lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le sourire du blond. Ce dernier s'approcha et effleura ses lèvres avec celles de son amants, il réclama alors l'entré en léchant ses fines lamelles de 

chaires. Ruki obtempéra et laissa sa langue se faire entraîner par celle de Reita. Le baiser fut long et tendre, s'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils les ressoudairent aussi tôt. Chaque baiser se faisant plus passionné que le précédent, Reita passa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Ruki et l'autre au bas de son dos afin de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Son amant laissa quand à lui balader ses mains sur son torse, désireux de connaître ce corps si attirant. Lorsqu'un de leurs nombreux échanges salivaires s'arrêta, les laissant ainsi respirer, Reita reprit la parole.

-Ruki tu n'es pas égoïste, tu revendiques quelque chose qu'on ne t'a jamais apporté et que tu mérites amplement.

-Rei…

-Tu es désormais à moi Ru-chan.

-Oui. »

Ravie de cette réponse, Reita repris les baisers plus profonds et passionnés. Le plaisir commença à se faire sentir chez les deux adolescents en particulier quand, à force que Reita rapproche Ruki vers lui, leurs deux bassins entrèrent en contact ce qui provoqua un gémissement et une réaction d'excitation chez les deux amants.

Alors qu'ils commençairent à perdre tous deux raisons, la porte du toit s'ouvrit et les fient légèrement sursautés. Reita se retourna et aperçu Maya et miyavi qui arboraient tout deux un air mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on dérange, non ?

-On dirait bien Maya.

-Vous pouvez me dire, commença Reita, pourquoi vous vous tenez la main.

Miyavi et Maya se regardèrent sans se lâcher la main et Maya répondit d'un air las.

-Monsieur était trop fatigué pour monter l'escalier tout seul, il a fallu que je le tire par la main afin de l'aider à surmonter cet insurmontable obstacles que représentait ces escaliers.

-Dites moi, intervint le brun, toi et Ruki, vous passez votre temps à sécher ma paroles.

-Tu peux parler. »Grogna Reita en se retournant de nouveau vers Ruki. Ce dernier ne semblait pas gêné d'avoir été vu par leurs deux amis. Maya et miyavi se lâchèrent la main et s'installèrent près du couple. Reita reboutonna sa chemise, Ruki le regarda faire, Maya alluma une cigarette et miyavi en fit de même.

**oo00O00oo**

Asagi était seul et se promener dans la cours, il repensait à l'humiliation que Kaoru lui avait fait subir vendredi dernier. Le brun n'avait pas, du moins pour le moment, la force ou le moyen de le faire couler, lui et sa blonde. Tant pis, ça attendra. Cependant la colère qu'il ruminait n'était pas seulement à cause de cet abruti de tête rose, mais aussi de la manière dont Ruki l'avait rejeté. Ce petit merdeux ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait, du plus il osait toucher à son jouet. Reita lui appartenait.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Asagi se dit finalement qu'il pourrait faire tourner cette situation à son avantage, oui, finalement le fait que le morveux soit avec Reita l'arrangeait. Un rictus déforma le visage du brun, rien n'était plus bandant que de voir une personne se briser, en particulier quand on est le responsable.

**oo00O00oo**



La fin de la journée arriva. Tout le monde partit à l'exception de Bou qui une fois de plus avait quelque chose à faire et Hyde qui devait se rendre au parking des professeurs afin d'y attendre Gackt.

Lorsque le brun salua ses amis, il prit la direction du parking. En s'approchant de la voiture de Gackt, Hyde aperçu Bou. Ce dernier semblait attendre près d'une voiture. Le brun se rapprocha le plus discrètement possibles, décidemment traîner avec Yomi n'arrangait pas son cas. Ce qui marqua Hyde, fut le visage triste et craintif qu'arborait son ami ce qui n'était habituellement pas dans sa nature. Soudain Mlle Maeda apparut et s'approcha du blond. Ce dernier baissa la tête lorsqu'elle vint le lui caresser. Tout deux montèrent alors dans la voiture du professeur de math et s'éloignèrent du lycée. Le visage d'Hyde s'était assombrie, tout ceci n'était pas net. Bou ne prenait surement pas des cours particulier de math. Le brun comptait en informer Yomi le plus rapidement possible en lui téléphonant une fois arrivé chez Gackt, ils mettraient cette histoire au clair.

« Hyde, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais accroupi derrière la voiture à fixer je ne sais quoi par-dessus le capo ?

L'adolescent se retourna et aperçu Gackt. Il lui sauta alors au cou afin de réclamer un baiser. Le châtain finit par céder tout en faisant attention à ne pas être vu puis reposa ça question.

-Rien…j'ai vu quelque chose d'inquiétant.

-Comme quoi ?

-Une ombre…

-Mon petit ange aurait peur des fantômes ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? C'était peut être un kidnappeur ! Enfin je ne me fait pas de soucis j'ai un homme grand et fort pour me protéger.

-Il est vrai que ta taille ne te donnerait pas l'avantage…

-J'en suis fière de ma taille !

-Ah bon ?

-…ok merde ! Je complexe, t'es contant ?!

Hyde se mis alors à bouder sous les éclats de rire de Gackt, mais le professeur lui donna un baiser histoire faire pardonner.

-Moi je t'aime comme ça. »

Le lycéen sourit puis attrapa le col de son professeur et le plaqua contre la portière de la voiture afin de lui donner un violent baisé. Gackt y répondit tout en cherchant les clés de sa voiture d'une main pendant que l'autre remontant dans le dos de l'adolescent jusqu'à ses cheveux brun. Les mains d'Hyde ne restairent également pas innocentes.

Note : contrairement à l'impression que je peux donner dans cette fic, j'adore Tsukasa XD j'lui donnerais un meilleur rôle dans une autre u.u après tout il faut bien des pourris non ? Sinon c'est pas drôle puis j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour eux dans les histoires (o.O).


	13. Chapitre 13

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warushinda

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: RukiXReita, KaoruXKyô, AsagiXRieko, YomiXHyde? HydeXGackt ?

Personnage : Ruki & Reita (the GazettE), Kaoru & Kyô (Dir en grey), Maya (LM.C), Miyavi, Gackt, Hyde, Yomi (Nightmare), Bou (ex-An cafe), Juka, Hizaki (Versailles), Rieko (fictif), Asagi (D), Jui (Vidoll), Tsukasa (D'espairsRay), Aki (SID), Maeda (fictif) (j'pense n'avoir rien oublié sauf quelque perso fictif que je trouve inutile de citer).

Mot de l'auteur : ça va ? Vous suivez toujours ?

**Chapitre 13 :**

Après être resté une bonne demi-heure chez le fleuriste, Jui trouva enfin le bouquet idéal. Grâce à son sourire ravageur il put obtenir une remise auprès de la jeune vendeuse. Jui adorait manipuler les gens et il remercia le hasard de l'avoir fait naître aussi beau ce qui lui facilité vraiment la tâche. Arrivé enfin à destination, il arrangea une dernière fois une de ses mèches de cheveux, puis sonna. Quelque instant plus tard, un homme ouvrit et Jui le gratifia alors de son plus beau sourire mais cette fois sincère ce qui était rare.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ma beauté, j'avais un client de dernières minutes, un cas plutôt grave. Mais voila un bouquet pour me faire pardonner.

-Tu fais passer tes autres clients avant moi maintenant ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est toi que je préfère mon petit Tsukasa.

-La ferme. »

Tsukasa le fit entrer, les deux allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Le brun servit une tasse de thé au blond, ce dernier remarqua le teint pâle et les cernes sur le visage de son hôte.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse mon ange ?

-Si tu me nomme encore comme…

-Ok mon cœur, alors ?

Tsukasa grogna mais finit par répondre.

-Ce gosse me rend malade.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Tsukasa reprit place sur le canapé tout en buvant son thé, il s'affala alors sur le dossier.

-Il ne rentre plus les weekends maintenant.

-A t'entendre, on dirait que ne plus le voir ici te gêne.

-Oui ça me gêne, et si je ne l'arrête pas, il va finir par partir.

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais ?

-Imbécile ! Tsukasa se leva et fixa Jui, si il part, sur vais-je reporter ma tristesse ?! Toute ma haine et frustration je la passe sur lui, il en est le responsable ! Mais s'il part comment vais-je faire pour évacuer ?! Je…je vais…devenir dingue.

Tsukasa se prit alors la tête dans ses mains, essayant de se calmer. Jui se leva à son tours et pris son ami dans ses bras.

-Au pire des cas, tu passeras tes nerfs sur moi. Mais j'ai un conseil pour toi…oubli ton passé.

-Pardon ?! Le brun se dégagea alors du blond, jamais j'oublierais ! On m'a encore enlevé le peu de vie que j'avais ! Mais cette fois je ne pardonnerais pas, si j'oublie on va encore recommencer et ce sera autre chose, ça suffit j'ai eu ma dose ! Désormais c'est moi qui fais du mal et plus le contraire !

-Tu avoues donc que ton comportement envers Ruki, c'est juste du mal gratuit et non une punition.

-Je…

-Bien, j'ai déjà une réponse sur ton cas Tsuki, mais je te le promets, je te sortirais de ta folie même si je dois te mettre en état de légume.

-Je ne suis pas fou ! Et puis de quoi tu parles ?! Tu joue avec moi comme avec tes stupides clients ?!

-Non, je ne joue pas, tu es le seul que je prends au sérieux. Disons que je tiens à toi d'une certaine manière, contrairement à ce que tu penses tu es important pour moi. Bon je vais y aller mais avant sache une dernière chose : tu es trop enchaîné à ton passé et tu en as oublié de vivre. Ruki est la seule chose qu'elle t'est laissée. Ne pense pas qu'elle soit ravie de la manière dont tu t'occupes de votre fils. »

Jui embrassa le cou de Tsukasa et partit, ce dernier étant resté immobile. Une fois dehors, Jui soupira. La première étape venait de prendre fin et la deuxième était sûrement déjà en route, bientôt Tsukasa lui appartiendrait.

**oo00O00oo**

Yomi se languissait que cette soirée se termine, un samedi soir comme il l'est détestait. Ses parents avaient organisés un dîné avec pour invités, les collègues de bureau de son père, bien sûr tout les sourires, les formule de politesse n'étaient qu'hypocrisies, ce qui ajouta un poids de plus au moral du châtain.

Quoique ce soir, cela fut encore plus insupportable que d'habitude, Yomi avait l'habitude de voir leurs yeux pervers le déshabiller, mais ce soir, ils allaient jusqu'à lui faire discrètement du pied sous la table, en s'excusant prétextant ne pas avoir fait exprès ou posé les mains sur lui, c'était pathétique. Sa mère ne voyait rien, elle n'avait jamais su voir, raison pour laquelle le châtain la détestait, quand à son père, Yomi voyait son regard envers lui changer comme autre fois. Mais plus jamais le lycéen ne se laisserait faire.

Un des invités devint plus ambitieux que les autres, Yomi sentit sa main se poser sur sa cuisse et glisser doucement à l'intérieur de celle-ci, le châtain se leva d'un bon et se mis à hurler.

« Enlève tes sales pattes gros porc ! »

Tous le regardèrent, l'homme en question pris comme excuse qu'il essayait de ramasser sa serviette qui venait de glisser. Le mère du châtain se leva à son tour et fit la morale à son fils sur les manières de se conduire à table et de se tenir devant des invités. Le père ordonna à des excuses, mais Yomi refusa et sortit de table en les maudissant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Yomi se calma. Il savait que ce moment de répit ne serait que provisoire et qu'une fois les invités partis, il allait payer son acte. De toute manière vivre ici devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Mieux valait vivre dans la rue qu'en leurs compagnies. Yomi fit alors ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis ses treize ans, il prit un sac et y engouffra tout ce dont il aurait besoin et les peux de choses auquel il tenait. Il ralluma son portable et vis plusieurs appels en absence de la part d'Hyde, comme ce dernier n'avait pas laissé de 

message sur le répondeur, cela ne devait donc pas être important. De tout manière Yomi n'osait pas le rappeler car vu l'heure, il le dérangerait sûrement en pleine actions avec Gackt. A cette pensé, un sourire naquit sur le visage du lycéen. Lorsqu'il finit de faire le tour de sa chambre, il descendit, il allait partir, mais part la grande porte !

Une fois en bas, les invités venaient de partirent et ses parents débarrassaient tout en reparlant de la soirée et bien sûr de l'incident avec leurs fils. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent ce dernier, ils furent tout d'abord surprit puis leurs visages s'assombrirent.

« On peut savoir où tu vas ? Lâcha sèchement le père.

-Ah ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dis ?

-Ne te fous pas de nous Yomi !

-Je pars.

-Ah oui ? Se moqua le père, et où ?

-Chez un homme.

-C…comment ça ? Balbutia sa mère.

-Disons qu'au lieu d'une belle-fille, vous aurez un beau-fils, bien que vous ne risquiez jamais de le voir.

-Arrête tes conneries, petit con ! T'es une saleté de gay ?! Je te l'interdit tu m'entends ?! De mon vivant tu ne…

-Tu fais l'homophobe mais si il ya bien une saleté ici « papa » c'est toi ! Tu m'interdis d'aimer les hommes mais toi ça ne t'as pas empêché de me sauté dessus parce que tu me trouvais…qu'avais tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, « appétissant ».

Le père marqua un temps de pause, la mère quand à elle sortit de son état de choc.

-Comment oses-tu ?! Ton père n'a jamais pu faire une chose pareille ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur qui cherche de l'attention, tu inventes tout ! Tout pour nous faire couler, tu ne détruiras pas mon ménage avec tes mensonge tu m'entends ?! Jamais !

-Si ta vie se résume à servir de bonne et de boîte à sperme à une pourriture eh bien tant mieux pour toi, sur ce, adieu ! »

Yomi sortit alors en courant et entendit son père lui courir après, mais ce dernier s'arrêta devant leur résidence. Le châtain continua de courir et dés qu'il fut sûr d'être tranquille, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Si il avait su, il n'aurait jamais sécher les cours de sport, enfin tant pis, il reprit doucement son souffle et dés que celui-ci redevint normal, il se remit en route en marchant. Il était plus de minuit et il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, chez Hyde lui semblait compromis car ce dernier se trouver chez Gackt et puis Yomi, pour une fois, ne voulais voire personne. De toute manière il aimait les balades nocturnes et il en avait grandement besoins.

**oo00O00oo**

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Bou décida de faire un détour par le parc, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Rien de mieux qu'une marche dans un parc le dimanche matin pour se changer les idées, surtout après avoir fait un tour dans un marché bondé ! Alors que le blond chantonné, il aperçu une personne assis prés d'un arbre qu'il reconnu comme Yomi. Ce dernier était appuyé contre l'arbre et tenait son sac où sa tête reposait dessus, il semblait être endormit. Bou s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami afin de le réveiller.

« Yomi, ne Yomi, réveils toi !

-Hummmm

-Yomi.

-Hum…Bou ?

-Pourquoi tu dors ici ?

Le châtain se redressa et s'étira, Bou quand à lui, s'assis prés de son ami et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-l'es quel heure ?

-Bientôt dix heures du matin. T'as dormi à la belle étoile ?

-Ouais, tu fais quoi là ?

-J'tai posé la question en premier.

-J'me suis tiré.

-De chez toi ?

-Ouais.

-Mais tu vas habiter où ? S'inquiéta le blond.

-J'sais pas, comme Hyde est souvent chez Gackt, je veux pas déranger, et puis les foyers c'est pas ce qu'il manque. Fais pas cette tête p'tit Bou, je suis plus heureux que jamais d'avoir enfin quitté ce trou.

-Et tes parents ?

-Tout ce que je souhaite c'est les revoir le jour de leurs enterrements pour les remercier d'avoir enfin crevé.

Bou afficha une mine triste mais Yomi lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de faire afin de le rassurer.

-Et toi Bou, tu faisais quoi ?

-Ben je suis allé au marché, dis Yomi, si tu veux… viens chez moi.

-Chez toi ? On passe l'aprèm' ensemble ?

-Non, viens habiter chez moi, ma mère n'est pratiquement jamais là et puis elle t'adore. Elle comprendra si tu lui explique.

Yomi marque un temps de pose puis embrassa le blond sur la joue et lui souris de nouveau.

-C'est sûrement l'une des plus belles choses qu'on m'est proposé. Merci Bou-chan. »

Le blond lui rendit son sourire en rougissant puis ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de l'appartement du blond.

La mère de Bou accepta facilement d'hébergé Yomi, pour son histoire, même si Yomi s'était gardé de donné certains détails. Mais aussi car ne plus savoir Bou seul lorsqu'elle partait l'a rassurait.

Yomi installa ses affaires dans la chambre du blond, la maîtresse de maison embrassa les deux garçons car elle devait repartir pour une semaine. Une fois seuls, les adolescents s'installèrent sur le canapé. Yomi était affalé tandis que Bou était sur les genoux. Après une minute de silence le châtain se mit à rire ce qui étonna le blond.

« Finalement, je n'aurais pas menti à mes parents à propos de mon départ, ce serait bien la première fois.

-Tu leurs as dis quoi ?

-Que je partais vivre chez un homme.

-Oui enfin…c'est un peu difficile de me comparer à un homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

-Rien, c'est rien.

-J'en suis pas si sûr.

-Je faisais juste allusion à mes jupes, pour rigoler.

-Ah, j'peux fouiller dans ta cuisine ?

-Tu désormais chez toi ici.

Yomi se leva en remerciant Bou. Après plus de dix minutes, le châtain revint avec les bras chargé d'alcool, une fois qu'il posa tout sur la table basse face à la table, il repartit et ramena cette fois de quoi manger. Il étala tout sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben on fête mon arrivé ici !

-Mais c'est de la vodka !

-Depuis qu'on on fête quel que chose sans alcool ?

-Mais…

-Allé Bou, te laisser aller de temps en temps te feras du bien.

-D'accord mais…on ne sort pas après hein ?

-T'inquiètes, la journée on la passe que tout les deux ici.

Yomi se réinstalla en tailleur sur le canapé et tendit une part de pizza ainsi qu'un verre de vodka à Bou.

-Dis Yomi, pourquoi tu voulais partir de chez toi ?

-…à toi j'peux bien le dire, mais ça reste entre nous, même si Hyde est au courant, ne ?

-Oui. »

Yomi raconta alors que son père lui avait toujours parut étrange, jusqu'à confirmation à ses treize ans, Yomi se fit abuser par lui. Sa petite taille et sa bouille de bébé avaient toujours attiré les yeux malsains sur lui. Ce soir là, il s'était enfui et s'était réfugié chez Hyde, ce dernier lui avait fait l'amour afin de le laver de la crasse de son père ce qui toucha Yomi. Cela avait était leurs première fois, lorsque l'un d'eux allait mal ou qu'ils étaient en manque, il se consolait ou se satisfaisait de cette manière, enfin c'était toujours Hyde qui prenait Yomi car ce dernier voulait préserver la virginité de son amis. Cet acte était d'une pure amitié qu'ils entretenaient.

Yomi appris à esquiver son père, se fondre dans le décor afin que ce dernier le voit pas et espionnait ses conversations téléphonique afin de savoir quand il devait partir ou rentrer. C'est de là que Yomi pris goût à jouer les détectives et eu cette obsession de toujours être au courant de tout. Quand à sa mère, elle était obnubilée par son image de parfaite famille, elle ne voyait jamais rien et ne voulait rien voir, Yomi lui en avait toujours voulu. Avant d'entrer au lycée, le châtain se mit en tête de se taper tout le lycée, si sa gueule d'ange donnait si envie et bien il en aurait la preuve en remportant ce stupide pari.

Bou, qui avait écouté toute l'histoire ne savait vraiment pas trop quoi dire, Yomi s'en aperçu et lui sourit chaleureusement ce qui remis le blond à l'aise.

« Enfin, j'avais Hyde. Pour lui, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre.

-Vous êtes encore plus proche que je ne le pensais. Tu le connais depuis longtemps alors ?

-Depuis la maternelle en fait, dés qu'on s'est vu, on s'est regardé droit dans les yeux et…on s'est battu.

-Ah bon ?!

-Après on a rigolé et on est resté ensemble.

-C'est mignon. »

Ils passèrent l'après midi à boire et à manger. Yomi se sentait vraiment bien ici et ne remercierait jamais assé Bou et sa mère pour ça. Tous deux semblèrent avoir atteint leurs limites. Yomi était allongé et avait la tête posé sur les cuisses de Bou tandis que ce dernier était assis et semblait regarder dans le vide.

« Dis Bou.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu te fringues comme une fille ? Moi ça me plaît, j'te trouve mimi, mais je me suis toujours posé la question.

-Ma mère…c'est pour lui faire plaisir.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? Demanda le châtain tout en jouant avec les rubans de la jupe du blond.

Ce dernier soupira, c'est bien la première fois qu'il allait raconter ça à quelqu'un mais il avait confiance en Yomi et puis il fallait bien le dire, l'alcool avait le pouvoir de délier les langues.

-Mon père, il a lâché ma mère lorsqu'elle était enceinte, je n'ai jamais su comment mais elle en a beaucoup souffert. Elle voulait alors avoir une fille, elle avait peur des hommes. Malheureusement je suis né garçon. Elle fait une sorte de dépression après ma naissance, elle ne m'a pas négligé pour autant bien au contraire, mais psychologiquement elle à couler. J'ai entendu une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son amie. Elle lui expliqua à quelle point il aurait était plus facile pour elle d'avoir une fille, j'avais environ cinq ans, j'ai décidé de m'habiller et de me comporter comme une fille. Ma mère et moi nous sommes alors beaucoup rapprochés, au début elle pensait que je jouais et cela la faisait rire, mais ensuite c'est devenu quelque chose de normal. Son amie m'as dit un jour que mon geste l'avait touchée. J'étais alors heureux, j'avais réussie. Parfois lorsqu'elle parle de moi, sans s'en rendre compte, elle emploi « ma fille ».

Bou ria doucement mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçu Yomi, toujours allongé sur lui, le regarder fixement.

-Cela à du te faire mal, elle n'a pas accepté ce que tu es, elle s'est accroché à l'image de petite fille que tu te donnes.

-Mais non je…, Bou s'arrêta un moment alors que les larmes coulaient toues seules. Si…je veux lui faire plaisir mais…elle à oublié, qui j'étais ?

Yomi se redressa difficilement à cause de l'alcool qui avait alourdit son corps, il prit alors le blond dans ses bras qui se laissa faire.

-Moi je crois qu'elle ne t'a pas oubliée, seulement et elle est heureuse que tu fasses ça pour elle et ne fera rien pour changer. T'as mère n'est pas sans cœur mais est devenu un peu égoïste à cause de son vécu.

-…oui, et puis, dit Bou en se dégageant doucement des bras du châtain, j'dois bien avouer que j'y ai vite pris goût à mes jupes et mes froufrous ! »

Les deux se mirent à rire puis décidèrent d'aller dormir, espérant dissiper les effets de l'alcool qui se commençaient à se faire lourds dans leurs crânes.

Note : J'ai l'impression que des histoires de dépressif U.U mais bon sans problème, il n'y a pas d'histoires.


	14. Chapitre 14

Titre: Apprend moi à sourire

Auteur: Warushinda

Genre: romance, yaoi, lycée, n'importe quoi...

Pairing: RukiXReita, KaoruXKyô, AsagiXRieko, YomiXHyde? HydeXGackt ?

Personnage : Ruki & Reita (the GazettE), Kaoru & Kyô (Dir en grey), Maya (LM.C), Miyavi, Gackt, Hyde, Yomi (Nightmare), Bou (ex-An cafe), Juka, Hizaki (Versailles), Rieko (fictif), Asagi (D), Jui (Vidoll), Tsukasa (D'espairsRay), Aki (SID), Maeda (fictif) (j'pense n'avoir rien oublié sauf quelque perso fictif que je trouve inutile de citer).

Mot de l'auteur : ça fait longtemps… (l'assassinat d'auteur est punis par la loi posez vos armes) bon merci Komoe-chan sans qui je n'aurais pas pris de temps pour compléter ce chapitre est le poster. Entre mes études et le dessin j'ai laissé tombé la fanfiction…c'est pas bien je sais u___u bon je vais la finir cette fic hein youhou xD humm sinon j'ai du relire pour remettre dedans et…je suis accabler par mes fautes, mes oublies de mots et ect etc… toutes ces petites choses qui énerves, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses (pour la dixième fois XD) et je sais que ça continuera désolé u____u (un peu moins quand même). Bon que dire d'autre, ah oui merci pour vos reviews que je ne mérite pas (il y a vraiment des passages minables dans cette fic). Bon voila j'arrête mon roman…ah encore une chose (ça sera pas long revenez !) bonne lecture ! (si possible héhéhé)

**Chapitre 14 :**

Quand la pause de dix heures retentit, Reita et Maya avaient rejoins la classe de la 1°B afin que le blond puisse passer un bout de temps avec son amant.

Bou était installé à sa place avec Yomi assit sur son bureau, Hyde étais appuyé contre la fenêtre prêt de Ruki, ce dernier était à sa place. Reita avait pris place sur le bureau de son amant et Maya se tenait debout à côté, discutant avec Hyde.

Yomi tentait quand à lui d'écouter la conversation fort intéressante des élèves qui se trouvaient derrière eux tandis que Bou essayait d'arranger une de ses couettes qui décidément ne voulait pas tenir en place, mais ce dernier fut interrompu par un terminal qui se mis à lui faire des avances.

« Ah…euh...merci mais non…, articula difficilement le blond, embarrassé.

-Mais, ça fait un moment que…

-Oh ! T'es sourd ? Il a dit non alors dégage. Intervint Yomi.

-Il se mêle de quoi le nain là ?

-Le nain il va t'empaler !

-Bon ça suffit, tu dégages s'il te plaît. Dit Reita en se retournant.

-Tsss… »

Le terminal sortit et tout redevint calme dans le groupe.

A midi, tous se réunirent comme à leur habitude sur le toit du lycée.

« Hé Yomi, j'te sens agressif depuis ce matin. Commença Reita.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu t'es carrément jeté sur l'autre tout à l'heure mais à part ça…, ironisa Reita.

-Mais c'est parce qu'on s'en prenait à son petit Boubou n'est-ce pas ? Rajouta Maya en caressant le bras du blond en voulant le narguer.

-Il a une mauvaise réputation ce mec, j'allais pas laisser Bou entre ses griffes merde ! Se défendit le châtain qui malgré tout ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

-Calme toi Yomi, intervint Kaoru, tu ne vois qu'ils font exprès.

-Bande de gamin ! Cria le châtain sous les rires de ses deux bourreaux. »

La conversation se dirigea vers un autre sujet à l'initiative de Kaoru, Kyô quand à lui resta silencieux dans les bras du mauve.

**oo00O00oo**

Au cours de l'après midi, Hyde et Yomi marchaient tout les deux dans les couloirs bien décidés à sécher les cours d'anglais. Yomi lui narra les événements du weekend et donc son emménagement chez Bou.

« Gomen Yo-chan, si je n'étais pas allé chez Gackt je…

- Si tu n'y étais pas allé, je t'aurais frappé. Tu en as bavé pour l'avoir alors maintenant que c'est fait, il ne te reste qu'à profiter, lui fit le châtain en lui adressant un sourire que le brun lui rendit.

-Au fait et toi Yo-chan ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne te serais pas rapproché de Bou ?

-C'est le fait d'habiter chez lui, c'est comme si on était presque frères.

-Je vois.

-T'inquiète pas Hydounet, tu seras toujours mon frère n°1 ! Mon préféré ! répondit le châtain en se jetant dans les bras du brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça baka !

-Bof on s'en fiche, bon vient on va fumer !

-Tu fumes pas toi j'te signale.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, bon on sort quand même. Je veux que tu me racontes ton weekend hyper chaud avec Gackt !

-T'as pas encore la majorité mon cœur.

Tout deux pouffèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers la cours.

-Dis, concernant Bou, j'tai appelé pour te prévenir mais ton portable était éteint… »

Yomi l'interrogea du regard et Hyde lui conta ce qu'il avait pu voir vendredi dernier.

**oo00O00oo**

Le lendemain, lorsque le cours de Mlle Maeda pris fin, annonçant midi, cette dernière interpella Ruki. Une fois tous les élèves sortis, le blond se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur qui l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ruki, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter ensemble depuis ton arrivé. C'est dommage tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ah.

-Allons, Ruki, les relations entres élèves et professeur se doivent d'être bonnes pour la continuation de l'année et le travail effectué.

-Si vous le dites.

Le professeur de math soupira puis se leva afin de se planter face au jeune homme. De son pousse et son index, elle saisi le visage du blond qui fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as vraiment un visage adorable. Mais je parie qu'aucune femme ne t'as touché à en juger par ta réaction. Tu n'es pas curieux ?

-Pas du tout, maintenant laissez moi.

-Tu as tort jeune homme. »

Elle se pencha alors mais Ruki se dégagea vivement. Dans l'action, les ongles longs du professeur coupa légèrement le visage du blond qui n'y tint pas compte et attrapa sortit précipitamment de la salle.

Alors qu'il traversa un couloir, il tomba nez à nez sur Reita et Maya. Son amant lui adressa un sourire et s'avança pour le prendre dans les bras lorsqu'il remarqua la petite griffure qu'il portait eu visage.

« Hé Ruchan, tu t'es blessé ? S'inquiéta le blond.

-Non, c'est rien.

-Ruchan, dis moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé, insista le blond en essuyant l'infime filé de sang qui recouvrait le visage de son amant avec un mouchoir.

-Un incident avec Maeda… rien d'important.

Reita marqua un temps de pause que Maya interpréta comme un mauvais présage. Finalement il reprit la parole d'un air dégagé.

-Ruchan, tu te rends sur le toit ? J'te rejoins. Maya tu l'accompagne. A tout à l'heure mon cœur.

Reita posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avant de partir rapidement. Maya fut pris de cours et s'excusa auprès de Ruki et lui demanda de rejoindre le toit seul avant de partir dans la même direction que Reita. Ruki resta seul dans le couloir à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre les deux blonds, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter et couper dans son élan.

« Ruki ? Quesque tu fais au milieu seul ? Ah, qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?

-Miyavi ?

Le brun lui adressa un sourire puis, une fois arrivé à la hauteur du blond, se pencha sur son visage pour examiner la blessure du plus jeune.

« Tu devrais faire d'avantage attention à toi Ruki, c'est dommage d'égratigner un si beau visage.

-Ah…oui.

- Alors, tu ne viens pas manger ?

-Si…mais Reita est partit brusquement et Maya l'a suivit.

-Bah ne t'inquiète pas Ruki, ces deux là sont proche, puis il ne peut rien arriver de grave si Maya est là. Aller viens. »

Miyavi entraîna Ruki avec lui en direction du toit mais le blond ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et lancer regard dans la direction que les deux lycéens avaient pris un peu plus tôt.

**oo00O00oo**

Plus les minutes passèrent et plus Maya s'inquiétait pour Reita. Le blond savait que son ami était depuis quelque temps frustré, bien qu'il nageait en plein bonheur avec Ruki, ne rien pouvoir faire pour ce dernier, le sentiment d'impuissance que son ami ressentait…Maya se mis à craindre que Reita se défoule sur mégère-sama. Même si le lycéen ne l'a porté pas dans son cœur, il ne voulait pas que son ami ait des ennuis. Maya espéra que Reita se contrôle mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans une cage d'escalier, Maya tomba enfin sur son ami. Malheureusement se qu'il craignait était en train de se produire. Reita avait ses doigts serrés sur la gorge du professeur de math qui commençait à suffoquer, plaquée contre le mur. Reita avait un visage sans expression ce qui ne plu guère à Maya qui se rua vers lui, il lui attrapa alors le bras pour tenter de libérer Mlle Maeda mais Reita ne lâcha pas prise, ne portant aucune attention à Maya. Ce qui énerva fortement ce dernier.

« Reita, ça suffit.

-…

-Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ?!

-Et pourquoi pas…

Le blond se mis alors à rire, Maya quand à lui, lui lâcha le bras et posa délicatement sa main sur le visage de son ami afin que ce dernier le regarde.

Maya plongea son regard dans celui de Reita dont le sourire disparu peu à peu.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'aideras, tu comptes refaire la même erreur et qu'une fois de plus je te ramasse à la petite cuillère ?

Reita ne put soutenir le regard dur et d'une profonde tristesse de Maya. Il desserra sa prise et Maeda retomba lourdement sur le sol où elle toussa violement, essayant de reprendre de l'air.

-Vous ne vous ne tireraient… pas comme ça, articula t'elle difficilement.

Maya l'a regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de soupirer, il s'accroupi afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il lui attrapa alors le col du chemisier et l'attira vers lui. Il lui chuchota quelque chose qui l'a fit pâlir à vu d'œil. Le blond la relâcha et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, le professeur regarda les deux lycéens totalement troublée puis partis en les maudissant.

Une fois seuls, Reita se laissa tomber sur des marches des escaliers. Il appuya ses bras contre ses genoux et y cacha son visage. Maya vint s'assoir prés de lui et lui frotta doucement le dos. Reita avait envi de pleurer, il remerciait silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir laissé Maya prés de lui. Sans Maya, Reita ne saurait pas se qu'il serait devenu et aurait sûrement a mainte reprise commit l'irréparable.

-Je ne peux rien faire, j'peux pas l'aider.

-Tu as fais bien plus pour lui que n'importe qui. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire Reita, même pour la personne qui nous est le plus chère.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Reita soupire et reprenne la parole.

-N'empêche que mégère-sama n'aurait pas été une grande perte.

-Abruti. »

Maya frappa le crâne, qu'il soupçonnait d'être vide, de son ami tout deux se mirent à rire malgré la situation peu accommodée. Maya soupira en se levant, il était soulagé de revoir son Reita, pour Maeda, il s'était occupé d'elle et ils n'auraient donc aucun souci. L'incident était clos.

Ils rejoignirent la bande sur le toit qui avait déjà commencé à manger. Reita se précipita sur son amant qui failli recracher tout ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, sous le choc. Yomi et Hyde se moquèrent d'eux et Reita contre attaqua superbement en leur tirant la langue. Kaoru interrogea Maya du regard mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire en s'installant entre miyavi et Bou.

**oo00O00oo**

Hyde et Yomi sortirent précipitamment lorsque la dernière sonnerie, annonçant la dernière heure de cours de la journée, retentit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parking des professeurs.

Hyde avait appelé un taxi une heure avant et ce dernier les attendait à la sortie du parking, se trouvant derrière le lycée. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans le taxi, une voix les interpella. Ils se retournèrent et virent Gackt s'avancer vers eux. Les deux lycéens se regardèrent gênés, ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps.

« On risque de se faire prendre, s'inquiéta Yomi.

-De plus, se sera difficile de s'expliquer.

-Occupe-le.

-Yomi, si je fais ça tu vas devoir y aller seul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis on a plus le temps. »

Hyde soupira puis les deux lycéens se sourire avant que le brun ne s'éloigne vers son professeur où il se jeta directement dans ses bras. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Yomi devant cette scène puis il monta dans le taxi. Hyde pour sa part réussi à éloigner Gackt, le parking se retrouva alors désert et Yomi soupira de soulagement. Mais maintenant il allait devoir se débrouiller seul quoique ça l'arrangé plutôt bien car en cas de problème, Hyde n'y serait pas mêlé.

Après plusieurs minutes, Bou apparu sur le parking et s'arrêta prés de la voiture que Yomi reconnu comme étant celle de mégère-sama. Le châtain du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas aller le rejoindre.

Le professeur de math fit à son tour son apparition et tout deux montèrent dans le véhicule. Visiblement Maeda semblait dans une colère noir ce qui effraya le blond. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna du bâtiment. Yomi demanda alors au taxi de suivre la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter très brusquement au feu rouge.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le taxi se gara près d'une modeste maison d'un quartier résidentiel. Yomi sortit tout en demandant au taxi de bine vouloir l'attendre.

**oo00O00oo**

« Non mais pour qui se prennent-ils ?! Oser me… »

Maeda acheva sa phrase par un gémissement de colère et, de rage, lança un vase qui s'écrasa sur le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle était humiliée, d'abords Ruki ensuite Reita et le pire de tous Maya. C'était véritablement une mauvaise journée, Maeda tenta de se calmer puis porta son regard sur Bou qui était resté dans debout dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa les cheveux afin d'attirer le visage du blond près du siens.

« Ce sont tes amis Bou-chan qui m'ont mis en colère, crois moi tu vas payer pour eux. Tu seras au moins à qui t'en prendre. Tu sais Bou, un garçon aussi féminin que toi, beaucoup fantasme dessus. Si tu le voulais tu serais un véritable jouer sexuel de luxe. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es désirables. Déshabilles-toi. »

Elle lâcha alors le blonds dont le visage s'était décomposé au fil des paroles et baissa les yeux en déboutonnât sa chemise. Alors qu'il arriva à la moitié, un grand bruit suivi d'un cri aigu de douleur retentirent. Bou releva alors vivement la tête et aperçu son professeur au sol, dont un léger filé de sang s'écoulé depuis son crâne entouré de débris de verre. Yomi se tenait près du corps, un sanglot échappa au blond lorsqu'il le vit. Le châtain s'approcha de lui et le serra comme jamais. Il lui prit ensuite la main et tout deux rejoignirent le taxi. Dès que ce dernier si mit en route en direction de l'adresse des deux adolescents, Yomi referma doucement la chemise du blond, ce dernier n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Dès que la chemise fut fermée, le châtain sécha les larmes du blond à l'aide sa manche.

« Elle est…

-Elle n'est pas morte si c'est ta question, juste évanouit. Le cauchemar est fini.

-Yomi…ce…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est la première fois qu'elle est aussi violente.

-Comment ça ? Se troubla Yomi.

-Elle pleurait souvent, renifla Bou qui se calma un peu, je l'ai surpris un jour, je lui ai alors parlé. Elle m'a fait alors venir chez elle. Elle pleurait tout le temps, je tentais de la réconforter…mais je suis tellement nul…elle est un peu comme ma mère dans une autre mesure mais…seulement des fois elle buvait trop mais…ça n'allait jamais loin…elle finissait par s'endormir bien avant….je suis…

-C'est bon Bou-chan, tu as été suffisamment généreux avec elle, tu n'as pas à supporter un tel poids à ton âge. Viens. »

Yomi lui tendit ses bras et Bou s'y blottit pour laisser couler ses dernières larmes se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions. Le châtain quand à lui ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, lui aussi était après tout un adolescent. Malgré tout les ragots qu'ils pouvaient extirper, il y a des choses qui lui échapper, mais il avait finalement sauvé le blond. Enfin sauvé était un bien grand mot, Bou n'avais quasiment subis aucun sévisse, juste une femme dépressive qui tentait de se raccrocher à un adolescent qu'elle devait certainement envier. Yomi soupira, il s'était attendu tout de même à pire et était quelque part soulagé même si psychologiquement cela avait du affecter Bou. Ce dernier se recula des bras du plus petit avant de demander d'un air inquiet :

« Yomi tu ne vas pas avoir de problème…pour m'avoir aidé tu l'as assommé et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en souriant, le proviseur sera prévenu, il comprendra. »

Bou répondit à son sourire, soulagé.

**oo00O00oo**

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Yomi conseilla à Bou d'aller se doucher afin de changer les idées. Le blond obtempéra et le châtain profita de ce moment de solitudes pour téléphoner. Grace à Hyde qui avait préalablement fouillé dans les affaires de Gackt, Yomi avait pu obtenir le numéro du proviseur. Plus vite il serait prévenu, plus vite les choses allaient s'arranger. Il se chargerait également de faire appeler une ambulance.

* * *

Note: Quelle histoire =.=


End file.
